Engaged to a Pharaoh And HATING It
by Kiahna Heartnet
Summary: Princess Shaylana is the Princess of Lower Egypt and Prince Atemu is the Prince of Upper Egypt. This is supposed to be a romance. One catch. They absolutely HATE each other. Will it ever work out?
1. Upper and Lower Egypt

DMG: Ok, another romance. Not as much as the thieves one, though.

**SUMMARY:** Shayla is the Princess of Lower Egypt. Atemu is the Prince of Upper Egypt. This is supposed to be a romance. One little problem…They HATE each other!! And for those that get confused, Atemu is Yami. Yami's real name, as in when he was a Ra-damned sexy pharaoh, was Atemu. Yes, with a 'u' peoples! NOT Atem! It's Atemu!!! Now, enjoy!

* * *

OK, another change: The capital of LOWER EGYPT was Memphis. The capital of UPPER EGYPT was Thebes. When the country united, the capital was officially Memphis. BTW, Lower Egypt was North of upper Egypt. Weird, isn't it? Well, it's because the Nile River flowed North, so it was technically 'South'.

* * *

A girl with exotic emerald eyes and dark brown hair glared at her father. It was the reign of Pharaoh Karimu and his queen, Kisandra. The girl was their only daughter, Shaylana Gydion.

"We are going to UPPER EGYPT!" Shayla screamed.

"Yes. Lower Egypt and Upper Egypt—" Karimu started.

"Save it, Father. I want to know, is that bastard going to be there?"

"Shayla! Language! And yes. As a matter of fact, Atemu will be your private host."

"WHAT!"

"Shayla, what happened before was ten years ago! You were five, he was only six!"

"OLDER THAN ME, BUT WITH MANNERS OF A JACKASS!"

* * *

**Flashback**

Shayla was playing with the dagger her father had given her. (WTF! She's only five!) She was practicing her aim by trying to hit a tree and she was making enormous progress.

Then a hand reached out and took the dagger out of the trunk before she reached it.

"Hey!" Shayla looked and saw a boy with tri-colored hair and crimson red eyes. It was Atemu.

"This yours?" he asked.

"Yes. Now may I have it back?"

"Go get it yourself." With that, he threw it into the lake. Shayla gasped. –_Bastard! What did I do to him?_ - She dived into the lake and resurfaces, dagger clutched triumphantly in her hand.

**End of flashback

* * *

**

"Shayla, this is a very important trip," Kisandra said. "You need to come. It's his 16th birthday."

"But—but—"

"No buts about it," Karimu said. "You are coming to Upper Egypt."

Shayla sulked the entire time in the carriage on her way to Upper Egypt.

"Can I still hunt while I'm there?"

"Yes."

"Practice swordplay?"

"Yes."

"Practice archery?"

"Yes."

"Kill Atemu?"

"Ye—NO!"

"Damn."

When they arrived, Pharaoh Akunumkanon, Atemu's father, was there to greet them. "Welcome, Pharaoh Karimu! And Queen Kisandra! And where's your daughter Shayla? I haven't seen her since she was knee-high!" Akunumkanon greeted. When Shayla stepped out, his eyebrows rose. "Well I'll be. It's true then. 'The Jewel of all of Egypt is the Princess of Lower Egypt'" He said.

Shayla blushed slightly.

"My son is currently hunting and will welcome you later."

-_Humph. Still has the manners of a Jackass._ - Shayla thought. "Father, I'm going on a ride." Without waiting for an answer, she mounted her horse and galloped off.

She rode into the marketplace in Thebes. Slowing down, she started looking around. Suddenly, a white-haired man with a scar on his right cheek jumped on behind her. She screamed and plunged the dagger she always kept with her backwards. The man gasped and fell off.

"That was surprising." He commented, holding his freely bleeding stomach. "Nobody has been able to touch me in quite sometime."

"Well not every girl rides around with daggers hidden in her sash. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go."

-_Actually, I do mind._ – The man thought. –_It's been quite a while since anyone had treated me this way and frankly, it's refreshing. You will become mine._ –

Twenty minutes later, she finally got back to the palace. She handed the reigns to a servant, and went inside to wash.

She took a quick ten-minute bath, changed into a white dress that showed off her shoulders, and the skirt went reached her knees. Two gold armbands were around her arms, and she had on comfortable sandals that laced up her legs.

Thinking about what she'd say to Atemu when she saw him, she made her way towards the dining hall. But she was so absorbed in her thoughts, she wasn't watching where she was going. Turning a corner, she crashed into someone.

"Sorry," she said, then she saw who it was she had just crashed into. It was Atemu.

"You," she growled, venom dripping from the word.

"Sorry about—" Atemu was cut off by Shayla.

"Save it. It's not like you mean it." She got up, dusted herself off, then strode past him.

In the dining hall, she slipped in and sat next to her mother.

About ten minutes later, Atemu came in. "Sorry I'm late, Father."

"Ah! Atemu! Young Shayla looks a bit lonely. Why don't you sit by her?"

Shayla shot Atemu a look that could've killed the dead. "That's quite all right. I was done." She stood up and strode outside. She decided to take a walk in the garden. She wandered around and ended at the lake. The lake that brought back so many painful memories. Looking at the smooth, unpenetrated surface of the lake, she lost herself in her thoughts. Suddenly, she heard something and whirled around, loosing her balance.

A strong arm caught her waist before she fell into the lake. Looking at her savior, she saw crimson-red eyes and tri-colored hair. Then she realized their faces were just centimeters apart. "Get aw—"

Atemu dropped her._ Into the lake._

Shayla resurfaced, gasping. "You little—"

Atemu just stared down at her as she clambered out.

"You know what?" she snarled, close to tears. "I HATE you!" (Hate is a very strong word.) Then she turned and ran inside.

She took another bath, seething in anger. Then she plopped down in her bed. –_I hate him. He's a spoiled bastard. I hate, hate, hate, hate, HATE him!_—

The next morning, she woke up, got dressed—A cream-colored sleeveless shirt, and a pink skirt that split on one side up to her knee—and went to breakfast.

"Shayla!" Karimu yelled. "Today, you're going to the marketplace with Atemu."

"WHAT!"

"Must I spell this out? **You. Are. Going. To. The. Market. Place. With. Atemu.**"

"No. I. Am. NOT!"

"Shaylana Isis Gydion! You are going with Prince Atemu or I'll know why!"

"You already know why!" But Shayla ended up going anyways. She strode right past Atemu when she met him at the gates, mounted her horse, and they galloped off with Mahaado, as their guard.

When they reached the marketplace, the three dismounted and tied their horses to a picket line. Then they walked around the marketplace together.

"Fresh Fruit!" (In Egypt?)

"Jewelry, Bracelets, Armbands, Necklaces!"

"Ah! You two married couple!"

Shayla and Atemu stared. "M—m—married couple!" Shayla stuttered outrageously. "How dare you even suggest such a thing?"

"Not married? Oh well. These ribbons would still look lovely on you lady. The white one comes with the red one. It symbolizes love. The man ties the red one on his wrist and the woman wears it in her hair. It is said to bring love that is pure, strong, and passionate."

Shayla gagged. "Me? Him? Together?"

"I'll buy them," Atemu said.

-_What the Fuck?_- Shayla thought.

Atemu purchased the ribbons, then tied the white one in her hair before she could protest. Then he tied the red one to his wrist. "Don't take this personally," he said. "I only did this because Father told me to be nice to you."

Anger flared up inside Shayla. "You know what? You're just a heartless bastard who probably doesn't even care about your people. I say good luck to Upper Egypt when you rule as Pharaoh." Then she turned her back on him and went over to the horses. She missed the look of fury on Mahaado's face. She mounted her horse and rode off. But not towards the palace. No, she rode off towards the desert, a tears secretly sliding down her cheek.

Soon, she had to stop. The horse she was riding was not the one from Lower Egypt. It was a horse made for pulling carriages slowly, so the horse got tired pretty fast. And, she had no idea where she was.

Shayla sat in the sand, leaning against a huge boulder. She picked up a stick and started writing in the sand. Soon, she realized she had written Atemu's name in Hieroglyphics. –What the—? I don't even like him! What am I doing?-

Suddenly, a voice said, "Lookie here. A little desert flower, all by herself."

Before Shayla could react, a hand clamped over her mouth and pushed her head up against the boulder. "He—mmnph!" she desperately tried saying.

"Oh, don't worry, beautiful," a different voce said. "You'll be fine. And scream all you want. No one is here to hear you."

"Except me."

All three looked up. A man with white hair and a double-x scar on his cheek stood there. Shayla recognized him as the man who had jumped on her horse the day before.

The two men were distracted from her for a second. That's all she needed. Kicking out with one leg, she hit one man behind the knee, making him fall. Then she elbowed the other man hard in the diaphragm, knocking out his breath. The white-haired man killed the first man when he lunged at her and knocked the other one out.

"Hello, Highness. I'm Bakura, the King of Thieves," Bakura said, walking towards her.

"Uh… I'm Shayla and I think I'd best get going and—GET AWAY FROM ME, RA DAMMIT!" Bakura had backed her up against the boulder and his face got closer and closer to hers. "What? Not comfortable here? Then we'll go to my place. With that, he put her on his horse, got on behind her, and galloped off.

"LET ME GO, YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING RA-DAMNED BASTARD! PUT ME DOWN AT ONCE! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? LET ME GO!" Shayla snarled.

"Just be thankful you're not dead. Now, enjoy the ride."

Shayla tried pushing Bakura off, she tried turning the horse, she tried everything, but with no avail. Finally, she was exhausted.

Bakura smirked when Shayla finally sighed in defeat. Then she gradually fell asleep, falling against him. –_There's a fire burning inside her. She's wasted away at the palace._- He thought.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Atemu and Mahaado were looking everywhere for Shayla. "Damn her. Why couldn't she be one of those regular princesses? How am I going to explain this to her father? And can't you use a searching spell?"

"The answer to that last question is no. I have no answer to the second question, but about the first… Would you rather her be an empty-headed beauty?" Mahaado asked.

Atemu didn't reply.

Finally, they gave up and headed back.

Karimu was waiting for them at the gates. "Where's Shayla?" he asked, looking over Atemu's shoulder as if expecting her to appear out of nowhere behind him. Akunumkanon, Kisandra, and Queen Yunet, Atemu's mother, came running over.

"Send search scouts throughout all of Upper Egypt," Akunumkanon ordered (Dmg: Fool. Y'know, they could be in LOWER Egypt.) as soon as he heard everything. "Mahaado, go scry."

The next day…

"Pharaoh! We found something!" a guard yelled. "The Thief King—"

Atemu rushed past him, grabbed his sword, and mounted a horse. As he left, his father came over with a small army.

"Reinforcements will come soon. Now go!"

* * *

**_Shayla_**

Shayla opened her eyes. She was lying in a bed with curtains draped over all four sides. The room was heavily furnished with dark blue colors.

"Sleep well, Highness?"

Shayla turned towards the door. Bakura stood there, holding some new clothes. "Change, and come to Breakfast."

Shayla quickly pulled on her clothes, a bright creamy-yellow tunic, and red skirt that split on one side like her old one, for riding purposes. She was about to do her hair when she realized that the ribbon Atemu bought her was still tied in it. Scowling, she tore off the ribbon and threw it to the ground. Leaving her hair down, she put on her necklace and clasped on two armbands.

Bakura came in just as she clasped the last one on. Shayla scowled at him. 'I've done everything you want me to do. Will you let me go now?"

"No."

"Look, Thief King, you can have as much money as you want, whatever you want—"

Bakura pushed her onto the bed. "What I want, Princess, is YOU." With that, he pinned her down and held her wrists with one hand above her head. Then he started to lower his face towards her face.

Shayla screamed the first thing that came to her mind. "ATEMU! HELP ME!"

* * *

DMG: Ending it here! Shorter than usual, But it'll have to do. Review if you want me to continue! Bye! 


	2. Show of Affection and the Announcement

DMG: Ok, new chapter. Once again, credit for most of these ideas is to Manoke-Chan. Bakura's personality is…different in this one, so please no comment on that.

YDMG: And I'll say sorry for the late chapter for DMG.

DMG: We were moving, and I was in China. As soon as we got back from China, we had to move, then I had 'problems' with the computer…etc. Anyways, Onto the fiction.

**THIS IS AN EDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER TWO. THE ONLY CHANGES THAT YOU WANT TO KEEP IN MIND IS THAT ANZU'S NAME HAS CHANGED TO TEANA.

* * *

**

Previously on Engaged to a Pharaoh…

_Bakura pushed her onto the bed. "What I want, Princess, is YOU." With that, he pinned her down and held her wrists with one hand above her head. Then he started to lower his face towards her face._

_Shayla screamed the first thing that came to her mind. "ATEMU! HELP ME!"

* * *

_

**Chapter 2. A show of Affection and the announcement.**

Suddenly, a thief came bursting in. "Bakura! We're being attacked by the Pharaoh's army! We need your help!"

Bakura glared daggers at the thief. "You stay here and watch her. I'll be back." Then he grabbed the thief's sword and ran out.

The thief got an evil glint in his eye as soon as Bakura was gone. "The Princess of Lower Egypt, eh? So it's true when they say 'the Jewel of all of Egypt is the Princess of Lower Egypt.'" He walked towards Shayla.

Suddenly, as quick as lightning, Shayla grabbed the dagger next to the bed and plunged it into the thief's stomach. "But don't mess with her. Looks can be deceiving," Shayla snarled at the dead body in front of her.

Quickly grabbing a sword from another table, she ran through the hallways until she saw rays of sunlight. She sprinted towards the sunlight, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the scene outside. The Pharaoh's army was fighting a bloody battle against the thieves.

She started to turn back, but decided not to. Walking, more like edging, sideways, she pressed flat against the wall and turned at the corner. And crashed into someone.

-_Please, not Bakura_. - She prayed, closing her eyes. Slowly, when she opened them, in front of her stood (drum roll) Atemu!

"What're YOU doing here?" she asked in surprise.

Then he did something that totally caught her off guard. He pulled her into a tight embrace. And Shayla did something she never even dreamed of doing. She hugged him back. Throwing her arms around his neck, she hugged him and buried her face into his chest.

"Aw. The two lovebirds, found each other again," Bakura stood behind them, sword drawn.

"Bakura, you'll pay for taking Shayla," Atemu snarled, drawing his sword and pushing Shayla behind him protectively.

"We'll see about that. Shayla's MINE," Bakura snarled, then lunged at Atemu.

_**(DMG: This should be interesting. /Takes out a bowl of popcorn and kicks back to watch/)**_

The two of them exchanged blows, steel clanging into steel. Shayla could tell the two were about evenly matched, but Bakura still had the advantage from being a thief.

"Shayla's mine, young prince," Bakura sneered, swinging to Atemu's left.

"As much as I don't like her-"

"Gee, thanks," Shayla muttered.

"-you don't deserve her." Atemu brought his sword to the left, but Bakura switched and cut him in the side. "No, SHE doesn't deserve ME," Bakura laughed and Shayla's blood boiled in outrage. "But she's make a fine sex toy; a pretty one too."

"BAKURA!" Shayla yelled and raised her sword. With a rather mad look in her eyes, she lunged.

I'd better explain briefly why a princess would have sword skills. Shayla's father never approved of the idea that commoners should risk their lives just to protect royalty, so the soldiers they had were only ones who volunteered to fight. And for a safety precaution, since there were raiding seasons, all citizens, royalty included, were recommended to get training with any weapons. Besides, Shayla was a rebel and liked to be common instead of royal-like.

Bakura smirked as Shayla lunged. "Oh please. You really don't expect to beat me, now do you?"

"I may not be able to, but I'm going to try." Shayla retorted. The two started exchanging blows.

Atemu was absolutely amazed. Shayla was usually clumsy, but when it came to sword fighting, she moved with grace and ease. It made him nervous just looking at her. Her skill was quite good too. She skillfully dodged all of Bakura's attacks and lunged back.

"Aw, ain't that sweet," Bakura mocked tauntingly. "Saving the one you love by putting your life at-"

"YOU'VE PUSHED IT TOO FAR THIS TIME, BAKURA!" Shayla shouted, unaware of the dark blue, purple and black swirls of mists whirling around her, tugging at her skirt. "TRY SAVING _YOURSELF_ FROM THIS!"

A huge blast of power came out of the sword and hit Bakura, blasting him a good twenty feet backwards.

Everyone stared at her, but even Shayla didn't seem to know what happened. "Uh…what… who…?"

All the thieves began retreating, except Bakura, who leaped towards Atemu. Atemu barely had time to raise his sword. He was on his feet in a flash as Bakura rushed at him. The ringing sound of the swords clanging into each other could be heard and forged steel would sometimes connect with flesh. Soon, both men were covered with cuts both deep and shallow.

Suddenly, Bakura slipped, and narrowly missed being cut in two. (I know, not like him. Please just work with me.) "Damn you, Atemu. _This_ time you win, Prince. But I'm warning you, the Princess _will_ become mine! I will come for her." With that said, he disappeared as only a thief can.

Atemu stood there, panting. Shayla rushed over and slung his arm over her shoulders, supporting him.

"I'm glad you're all right," he said.

"I thought you hated me," Shayla replied. "GET ON YOUR HORSES AND HEAD BACK TO THE PALACE! GET ANY SPARE HORSES AND GET ALL THE SUPPLIES YOU CAN FROM THE HIDEOUT! THEN BURN THE DEAD BODIES OF BOTH OUR WARRIORS AND THE THIEVES!" she ordered, yelling on a voice any field general might envy.

"Maybe I do hate you," Atemu said, wincing as Shayla voice rang out next to his ear. "Damn, you're loud. Anyways, I'll promise you that no one will hurt you while I'm here." He hoisted her onto his horse (How he did that while Shayla was supporting him is beyond me).

Shayla rolled her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, I think I was the one that saved your neck." After a moment or two, she added, "But thanks for coming. Please don't tell anyone about when I blasted Bakura. I don't even know what happened."

Atemu nodded. But Shayla didn't see that. The world was spinning and getting blurry. "Atemu?" she whispered, before falling backwards in a dead faint.

When she woke up, she was in the infirmary (And if they didn't have these back then in Egypt, well screw you historians, because this is MY story)

Atemu was by her bed, asleep.

When she shifted, he woke up immediately. "Oh. You're awake."

"Gee, thanks."

At that moment, Shayla's mother and father rushed in. "Oh Shayla!" her mother sobbed. "I'm so glad you're all right!"

Shayla looked a bit uncomfortable. "Uh…Mother, I'd like to take a walk in the gardens. You know, clear my head a bit?"

Karimu nodded. "Just be back for dinner."

Having some time to kill, Shayla walked around the gardens then chose to sit down on a bench, thinking about everything that had happened to her.

She did not notice anyone else was there until she felt a cold hand clamp down on her shoulder.

* * *

DMG: Ending at a cliffy. 

YDMG: You know they'll kill you for this.

Christina: WRITE, WRITE, WRITE!

DMG: No. (Nearly gets hit by a chair) CHRISTINA, DON'T DO THAT! DID YOU REALLY THINK I'D END IT THERE? IT'S NOT EVEN FOUR FULL PAGES ON MICROSOFT WORD!

* * *

Shayla whirled around in alarm and saw Atemu. "What do you want?" she snarled. 

Atemu had trouble controlling his anger. "I _was_ going to apologize for my earlier behavior, but if you're going to act like that, I won't bother trying. It'll only result in another argument, and that's the last thing I need." Then he turned and left.

Shayla watched him leave, a slient tear rolling down her cheek. She caught it before it slid off. –_What's wrong with me? I don't even like him and I'm crying over a little thing like that?_—

Later at dinner, she noticed that Atemu wasn't there. –_Good. The less I see of him, the better_.- But her curiosity got the better of her again. "Where's Atemu?" she asked Akunumkanon.

"I don't know. Did something happen?"

Shayla sighed. "No."

As she left the dining hall, her father pulled her to the side. "Tomorrow is Atemu's birthday, the celebration. Dress in your best."

Shayla rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yes, father."

* * *

**Fast Forward to right before the party.**

Shayla looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a bright gold dress top that fit her curves perfectly. It showed off part of her shoulders and the sleeves went down to her elbows before fanning out. The top ended right above her belly button and showed her slender waist. The skirt was sky blue and had a satin layer over it. She wore her hair up in an elegant bun and there were golden jewels decorating her hair. A gold chain necklace with ruby drops dangling from it hung around her neck drawing attention to the dark space between her breasts. She had on gold wristbands and silver dangling earrings. Three rings graced her fingers and her lips were a rich red. Kohl lined her eyes and her emerald eyes stood out. To finish it off, she wore a beautiful silver tiara. There was only one word to describe her—Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

She walked towards the ballroom, taking her own sweet time doing so. Suddenly, her father appeared and grabbed her wrist, dragging her towards the throne room. "Hurry up, Shayla! You have to enter with Atemu!"

Shayla, who was caught off guard by her father's sudden rush, didn't fully understand that. By the time she DID understand, she was being pushed into Atemu's arms.

Atemu blinked when he saw her. She was absolutely _beautiful_. But he quickly shook his head to clear that thought as Shayla was shoved into his arms. Arms linked together, he and Shayla entered. Shayla took a glance at Atemu and she couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked in the Pharaoh outfit.

But as they entered, Shayla noticed that she was getting a couple of killing glares from the girls in the room, save an occasional kind one. -_Ha, if you want him, you can have him! _- She thought.

Atemu too was getting none too little glares from the boys in the room too.

Shayla and Atemu were forced to start the party by doing the first dance, TOGETHER. Shayla fought an inner battle. She was trying not to hit Atemu and trying not to throw up.

As soon as the dance ended, Shayla tore herself from Atemu, only to be caught up in a swarm of screaming fan girls. She was knocked this way and that until finally, she fell out of the group and toppled over.

But a strong arm caught her waist and arm and pulled her upright. Turning, Shayla's emerald-green eyes met icy blue ones.

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

"Princess, may I have this dance?" the person asked. He was tall, but looked very strong. His chocolate-brown hair was partially hidden by his tall hat, and his strikingly blue eyes were

Shayla curtsied and he bowed. She griped his hand as she placed her hand on his shoulder and he placed his hand on her waist.

"I'm Seto, Atemu's cousin, by the way," Seto introduced himself.

Shayla nearly fell again. "A—Atemu's COUSIN?"

Seto nodded.

Shayla quickly got over her shock. I'm Princess Shaylana Gydion of Lower Egypt."

"Oh yes," Seto teased. "The prettiest girl here. The jewel of all of Egypt id the Princess of Lower Egypt is true." After looking her over, he said, "I doubt there's anyone more beautiful than you OUT of Egypt."

Shayla blushed. "I'm SO glad you're not like your cousin."

Seto snorted. "Him?"

Halfway through the dance, Shayla caught sight of Atemu dancing with a blue-eyed brunette that was flirting with him. She took note that the girl was taller than Atemu was. She giggled.

"What?" Seto asked.

Shayla nodded to Atemu.

Seto turned and nearly burst out laughing. "That's Princess Teana, the Princess of Libya. She's head-over-heels for Atemu, but he hates her. That only makes it more amusing when she's trying to win him."

Shayla giggled harder. Then she spun out and back into Seto's arms and that ended that dance.

Seto looked at Atemu, who was staring at them. His usually impassive face now showed clear signs of envy as he was forced to spin Teana.

Then, during another dance, a gavotte, Shayla spun from one dance partner to the next, with grace matched by no one in the room. Once again, she ended with Seto.

"Atemu, darling, don't mind her! Dance with me!" The most annoying voice reached Seto and Shayla's ears. Turning, the two of them saw Teana restraining Atemu as he tried to get away from her.

Seto and Shayla both burst out laughing. Then they quickly got off the dance floor as not to be seen acting so improper.

"Don't mind her! Dance with me!" Shayla mimicked, causing Seto to burst out laughing again. Shayla then got two cups of juice and handed one to Seto. "And you call something like that a Princess? She's a disgrace to all Princesses!"

Seto chuckled at her statement.

Then she took a set next to Seto and together, they watched the people dance. (A/N: That sounds wierd XD)

* * *

**Atemu**

As soon as Shayla had pushed him away, Atemu was bombarded with screaming fan girls.

A minute later, a hand gripped his arm and pulled him close. "Oh, Atemu, _darling_. It's been _so_ long! Did you miss me?"

Atemu winced inwardly. –_Damn. There's only one voice _that_ annoying._- He was right. Teana stood behind him. She dragged him into the dance floor still holding his arm in a vice grip.

As Teana talked about—well, Atemu wasn't exactly listening—Atemu's eyes scanned the room and his gaze fell on Shayla, who was dancing with Seto. Suddenly, Shayla glanced over and he saw her giggle. Seto turned too and both of them laughed.

Then, later during the gavotte, he watched Shayla spin gracefully from one dancing partner to the next, regretful he wasn't among them. He felt another pang of envy when Shayla ended with Seto and the two of them looked at each other almost fondly. He made up his mind to ask Shayla for a dance, but Teana restrained him. "Atemu, darling, don't mind her! Dance with me!" She begged.

Atemu then heard laughing. Turning quickly, he saw Shayla and Seto laughing and hastily leaving the dance floor.

He felt anger and jealousy boil inside him. Shayla would dance with his _cousin_. Why was it that she would laugh and be like the girl _he_ would like when she was with SETO? Why, Ra? Why not him?

Finally, he decided to go and ask Shayla for a dance, even though she'd probably say no. Slowly, still dancing with Teana, he edged towards the palace where Shayla and Seto were sitting and chatting.

* * *

**Shayla**

"—swordplay, archery, and other improper things that are fun. I mean really, can you see me sitting there doing embroidery and learning curtsies?" Shayla said to Seto as she told him about the things she did for fun.

"Little rebel," Seto teased.

"Why thank you."

"Well—"

Seto was cut off by a voice screaming, "No! Atemu! Dance with me, darling!"

The two of them looked up in time to see poor Atemu getting dragged off into another dance by that bitch, Teana.

Suddenly, Pharaoh Karimu and Pharaoh Akunumkanon stood up and motioned for silence.

"My people!" Akunumkanon started. "As you all know, we are here to celebrate my son's fifteenth birthday!"

Atemu flushed slightly as all eyes turned on him and Teana snuggled close to him. Well, at least all eyes except for Shayla's, he noticed.

Shayla sighed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Really? I thought we were here to celebrate the Winter Solstice." (It's in June) She muttered under her breath so that no one save Seto could hear her.

Seto choked on his juice.

"I am please to announce something on this day that will change Upper Egypt."

Shayla frowned. "I do recall Father and the Pharaoh talking about uniting Upper and Lower Egypt, but it's never worked before. Maybe they finally found a way." Shayla whispered to Seto quietly.

"There is indeed one more thing to be celebrating for."

"Just get to the point already." Shayla muttered.

"I'm proud to announce…"

* * *

DMG: I'm ending it here. 

YDMG: Review please.

Christina: No. Keep writing. And the title of this chapter does have the words the Announcement, you know. You should tell us!

DMG: (ignores Christina) And virtual cookies for anyone that guessed what the announcement.

YDMG: It's not that hard. I could figure it out.

DMG: And if she can guess it, then you guys can too.

YDMG: Hey!

DMG: I won't have any more review responses until the rule about no review responses is gone. I'm also taking away all other review responses I have. Sorry, butI don't want to get banned from my account. Sorry about the late chappy, once again. BTW, someone reported me and got my other fiction deleted. This is like the third time! I would REALLY appreciate if you all would just leave a review about it and I'll change it immediately. Please don't report me. It's really tiring, and usually, I can't exactly tell what's wrong either, so I end up retyping it. PLEASE, PLEASE, _PLEASE_ don't do that again. Just REVIEW AND TELL ME! .

YDMG: You'll have to excuse her. She uploaded this chappy and then realized she couldn't add the chappy on and got pissed, taking her anger out on me.

Christina: (Pats YDMG on back) It's alright. Deep down, she really loves you, just like she loves me.

YDMG: Yeah, REALLY deep down. Anyways, please review and I'll say thanx to those who DID review for this chappy for DMG.


	3. The Fight

DMG: Helloies to all again! Once again, credit to Manoke-Chan! PLEASE READ THE THINGS I WROTE AT THE END! THEY ARE VERY IMPORTANT! And don't forget that any ideas will be welcomed in reviews! .

YDMG: Oh boy, she got sugar high, maybe?

DMG: I did NOT get sugar high. I'm just happy that I finally get to watch TV again. I couldn't when we moved.

Christina. OK, you dumbo. Start writing.

DMG: All right!

* * *

_Previously…_

_Shayla frowned. "I do recall Father and the Pharaoh talking about uniting Upper and Lower Egypt, but it's never worked before. Maybe they finally found a way." Shayla whispered to Seto quietly._

"_There is indeed one more thing to be celebrating for."_

"_Just get to the point already." Shayla muttered._

"_I'm proud to announce…"

* * *

_

**Chapter three. The Fight.**

"I'm proud to announce… (Give me a drum roll!) The engagement of my son, Prince Atemu of Upper Egypt and Princess Shaylana of Lower Egypt!"

Shayla nearly died on the spot. This was NOT possible! So THIS was what they were planning and THIS was the real reason she was forced to come to Upper Egypt! Looking around, she saw that Atemu too was looking like a stunned deer. Seto's face was void of all emotions and Teana's face got as red as a tomato.

The rest of the room erupted in cheers.

"Would the _happy_ new couple please lead us into a new dance?" Karimu said, stressing the word happy and giving Shayla a glare. Shayla returned the glare defiantly, but obeyed.

"I better not find out that you knew anything about this engagement," She snarled at Atemu in their dance.

"Are you nuts! If I knew, I'd do everything in my power to stop it." Atemu retorted.

"Good. You now know. Do EVERYTHING you can to stop it." Shayla growled at him. As soon as the dance ended, she tore herself away and ran.

Atemu made to follow her, but he was held back by Teana

Shayla crashed into Seto on her way out. "Shayla, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Shayla shook her head while sobbing into his chest, soaking his robes. "I—It—It's not f—fair! I didn't do anything and they stuck me with him!"

Seto gave her a gently hug. "It's going to be all right," he whispered reassuringly into her ear.

Shayla's tears ceased as she leaned her head against Seto's chest. "Will it?"

* * *

**ATEMU**

Atemu watched Shayla run off. He was going to follow, but Teana grabbed his arm and held him back. He wrenched his arm from her grasp and rushed after Shayla……to find her sobbing into Seto's chest. "I—It—It's not f—fair! I didn't do anything and they stuck me with him!" he heard her sob.

Seto hugged her and whispered, "It's going to be all right." Shayla leaned on his chest and whispered back, "Will it?" And Atemu felt his anger flare.

Then…

"Seto! What are you doing!"

Pharaoh Akunumkanon stormed over and raised his hand to slap Seto, his anger taking over. But Shayla jumped in front of Seto and caught the slap for him. (How, I have no idea. She IS shorter, about Atemu's height -- ;)

"Shayla!" Seto yelled, worried.

"Pharaoh, it wasn't his fault! I—he—It was me! I ran into him!"

"But he knew perfectly well it was his cousin's fiancée he was hugging." Akunumkanon said, his anger flaring again.

"But—but—but Seto didn't do anything! It was me! He only comforted me! I was the one that hugged him!"

The Pharaoh sighed. "Very Well. Seto, back to your studies." Seto bowed and left quickly. Then the Pharaoh turned to Shayla. "I'm sorry Shayla."

Shayla's eyes flashed dangerously. "If you really were sorry, you never would have engaged me to your son! You know perfectly well about our rivalry!" Without waiting for a reply, she turned on her heel and ran, silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Shayla!" Atemu yelled, and stated after her. Once again, Teana held him back. (Damn her) Atemu didn't see Shayla the rest of that evening.

In fact, he didn't see her for three days. Shayla had locked herself into her room for three days straight without food or water. Any maid or servant that tried to go in for anything was chased out and she snapped at her father.

"Shayla, it's no good locking yourself up like this!" he called out. "If you starve yourself to death, it won't do anyone any good."

"FATHER! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, RA DAMMIT! FIRST YOU SECRETLY ENGAGE ME TO A PERSON YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL I ABSOLUTELY HATE, THEN YOU COME AND START ORDERING ME AROUND? THAT'S WAY TOO FAR! NOW FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" (Ouch. Harsh.)

Pharaoh Karimu had no choice but to leave.

Finally, Seto decided to try his luck. "Shayla?"

"FUCK OFF WHOEVER YOU ARE!"

"Shayla, it's Seto. Won't you at least open the door? Please don't do this. It doesn't benefit for you or me or anyone else. Don't do this."

There was a moment of silence. Finally, Seto heard a small click and the door opened. Seto took an involuntary step back. No longer was the girl standing in front of him that cheerful, carefree girl that was proud of being a rebel standing in front of him. No, this girl was entirely different. Her eyes used to be full of life and always dancing. Now they were dull and dead. Her hair hung limply down. She looked like her very soul had been taken away. When she looked up at him, he saw that her cheeks were still tear-streaked and her exotic tanned skin was now rather pale.

"Shayla… are—are you alright?"

"You think?"

"Sorry. (Seto apologizing? Wow.) Err… come down to breakfast. I'll bet you're hungry." He forced on a smile.

Shayla just looked at him sadly.

Seto sighed. "Look, I'll be on my way down to breakfast. If you want to go, catch up with me. I'll walk slow."

When he turned to leave, he swore that he saw the old Shayla there for a fleeting second. Sure enough, Shayla soon caught up with him, back to normal. Her eyes had their brightness back and she looked better. She was also finally smiling.

"Thanks, Seto. You're a great friend." Shayla said, grinning.

Seto groaned. "Not the dreaded 'f' word."

"Excuse me? Seto, what are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you, Shayla, just don't flip at me. I meant the word 'Friend'. Princess Teana has stayed here for the past three days and she hasn't shut up about friends and friendship."

Shayla blanched. "T—Teana!"

"You heard nothing from me."

They walked into the dining hall. Teana was sitting next to Atemu.

"What in the seven hells of Osiris is SHE doing here?" Shayla demanded.

"Ah, Shayla! You're finally back. Teana move over so my son can sit next to his fiancée," Pharaoh Akunumkanon said.

Shayla couldn't help but smirk at the face Teana made. Then she turned to Atemu's father. And then, in a voice no one EVER dared use with the Pharaoh, she demanded, "So? What is she doing here?"

"Princess Teana's country is having some…troubles, so she will be staying with us for a while."

Shayla made a face and sat down next to Atemu and Seth sat on her other side. "Meet me outside when you're done," Atemu whispered in her ear.

"Darling, friends don't keep secrets from other friends!" Teana complained. "You should tell me!"

Shayla and Seto both choked, and Shayla pounded Seto on the back.

Shayla quickly ate her breakfast, despite the fact she hadn't eaten in three days, and excused herself. She squeezed Seto's shoulder, whispered a thanks and went to her room. Her room was already cleaned up, but to her surprise, her balcony doors were wide open. Going over, she found a note lying on the floor. Picking it up, she saw that it read, '_I'll come for you, love._'

(Shayla: O.o)

-_Who sent this?_ - She wondered briefly, and then remembered something. –_Oh shit. Atemu told me to meet him afterwards. I'd better go, or he'll kill._ - Quickly, she hurried back to the Dining hall entrance.

"You're late," Atemu said, "But I expected that from you."

"What do you want?" Shayla asked wearily.

"We need a plan. This engagement will never work out."

"No, shit." Shayla muttered.

"I'm already working on one, but right now, I need your cooperation. For the time being, we have to act like we are a happy love couple."

Shayla blanched.

"And here." Atemu tossed her something.

Shayla caught it. Opening the box up, she found a beautiful engagement ring.

Tears filled the ducts of her eyes, but she refused to cry. Engagement rings are supposed to symbol love and affection between lovers, but this ring had no meaning behind it. It was merely a ploy to temporarily fool their parents. -_I wonder if I'll ever find a person that truly loves me. A special someone who can show what being in love is really like. Hopefully I'll find that special someone someday soon. _- Shayla breathed in and let out a sigh. -_But unless I break off this engagement, it won't matter whether I find the person or not! So I better get working on that master plan we need._-

Turning, she walked quietly back to her room.

* * *

**2 Days Later**

Shayla walked from the stable to her room, lost in thought. Then she heard someone yelling.

"I don't see why she has to marry that bastard, Atemu! She obviously hates him!" Shayla gasped when she recognized Seto's voice. "She is a free spirit—"

"Too free of a spirit if you ask me," an unfamiliar voice interrupted. "Princess Teana is the perfect example of a proper Princess."

-_H-H-HOW-HOW-HOW **DARE** HE!_ - Shayla mentally screamed. –_I'd-I-I'd rather marry Bakura or Atemu than be like her, and that's definitely saying something!_ - (Inner Shayla) Pushes Anzu's bloody corpse off a cliff. Wipes off blood on the grass, smiling happily. "Now, you were saying?

"Oh look, a little eavesdropper. Friends don't do things like that to other friends," the most annoying voice ever smirked.

Shayla whirled to face the speaker and lost her balance. She accidentally knocked open the doors and stumbled in. Turning red, seeing how all eyes in the room were now on her, she squeaked, "Sorry." Then ran out, grabbing Teana's wrist none too lightly, and dragging her into another room.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" Teana complained.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shayla snarled.

"You stole my man," Teana said, rubbing her sore wrist. "I'll get him back."

"Who, Atemu?"

"Yes."

Shayla was about to say that if Teana wanted him, she could have him, but the opportunity to taunt her was much too tempting. She just couldn't give it up.

"Oh really? Is he really your man? In case you haven't noticed, which you probably haven't due to lack of space in that tiny minuscule brain of yours, Atemu is engaged to ME." Shayla smirked.

It took Teana a full minute or two to fully understand that. "Why you little—"

"That's right. He's engaged to ME, and not an ugly, annoying whore like you."

"How dare you—!"

"And frankly, I'll be VERY, emphasize the word 'VERY', surprised if you even manage to find a boyfriend, much less a husband."

"STOP IT! Friends don't do things like that!" Teana cried.

"Well, maybe friends don't, but you have no friends! It's probably impossible for you to have friends with that sluttly appearance and attitude of yours. Besides, you chase away any people who MIGHT, this time emphasize the word 'MIGHT', become your friends with all your annoying friendship speeches."

Now Teana looked ready to blow.

"So stop being a bitch, though that may be a VERY hard task for you, and shut up with the friendship speeches already! You annoy the shit out of EVERYONE."

Teana finally snapped. She lunged at Shayla. Shayla, who was caught off guard and was mentally killing herself for that, just managed to duck out of the way at the last second.

"You bitch!" Teana screamed. "Atemu's mine!"

"You're a worthless whore; you don't deserve to be the Queen of Egypt. She's too great of a country to end up with a queen like YOU," Shayla snarled.

Teana lunged and attacked ruthlessly.

But Shayla, having had fighting lessons, easily avoided all her feeble attempts to attack. Suddenly, Teana cried, "Pharaoh Karimu!" (Haha, I just realized this was the name of one of the Priests, but in this story, he'll be Priest Karim instead, Ok? OK. Now, on with the story.)

Shayla, startled, turned to the doorway. Teana used her moment of hesitation to attack and Shayla felt Teana's nails rake down her cheek, stinging like hell.

Teana grinned. "Now who's ugly? And didn't I mention this fact? Your country's way too low to unite with Atemu's mighty country. Why else would it be called LOWER Egypt?"

This time, Shayla lost the rein she always tried to keep on her temper. "You filthy Ra-damned bitch of a whore! How DARE you insult my country? You'll pay for that DEARLY." Then, with blood still leaking from the gash on her cheek, she lunged at Teana and pinned her to the ground. Her hands closed around Teana's neck.

"You'd better remember this: Never insult me or my country in front of me or pay the price with your life."

Teana gasped.

Shayla's grip on her neck tightened. "See you in Ra's Lair," she snarled wrathfully.

Teana was now going slightly limp as she made futile attempts to pry Shayla's tight grip around her neck off.

Suddenly, strong hands pulled Shayla off Teana.

"DAMN BASTARD, GET OFF ME! THE RA DAMNED BITCH NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON!" Shayla yelled heatedly.

"Shayla, please calm yourself! If you kill her, you'll start a war between Egypt and Libya!" Atemu's voice ordered.

Shayla turned around and slapped him across the face, HARD. "SHE FUCKING INSULTED MY COUNTRY! ANYONE WHO DOES THAT IN FRONT OF ME WILL PAY FOR THAT WITH THEIR LIFE! AND IF YOU'RE SO PROTECTIVE OVER YOUR BITCH OF A GIRLFRIEND, TELL YOUR PARENTS TO CALL OFF OUR ENGAGEMENT AND ENGAGE YOU TO HER! YOU CAN'T EXACTLY MARRY HER IF YOU'RE ENGAGED TO ME, NOW CAN YOU?"

Atemu held his cheek where Shayla had hit him. "I HAVE ABSOLUTELY **NO** INTENTION TO GET TOGETHER WITH TEANA!"

"OH REALLY? YOU LOOKED PRETTY HAPPY DANCING WITH HER AT YOUR PARTY THE OTHER DAY! LOOK, ATEMU, YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS RIGHT THERE. IF YOU'RE SO KEEN ON PROTECTING HER, GET THE **HELL** AWAY FROM ME! GO GATHER THE WHORE IN YOUR ARMS AND COMFORT HER!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T HAVE ANY INTENTIONS TO DO ANYTHING WITH HER!"

(If Shakespeare had already passed, I would have made Shayla reply with, "Ever heard of the line, 'The lady doth protest too much, me thinks'? Except in this case, it would be the MAN doth protest too much me thinks." Alas, Shakespeare will have to wait a couple thousand years.)

"TELL THAT TO SOMEONE WHO'LL LISTEN TO LIARS, WHY DON'T YOU? JUST FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE! IT'S BAD ENOUGH I GOT ENGAGED TO YOU! DON'T MAKE IT WORSE BY LYING!"

They glared at each other. The glaring contest was broken when a doctor came over and asked to check Shayla's injury.

"Ra dammit! I'm FINE!" Shayla snarled, swatting the doctor's hand away.

"There are four gashes down your cheek, and it's bleeding rather badly," Atemu supplied for her.

Shayla merely gave him a death glare.

"Will everyone please leave?" Atemu requested. The doctors looked at him with a questioning look, but obeyed, not wanting to get punished for not obeying an order. They took Teana with them.

"Except for you, Shayla. I'd like to talk to you."

Shayla bit her lip. When everyone had gone away, she snapped, "What do you want?", unaware that she was glowing silvery-gold slightly. Immediately, her wounds healed and the stinging stopped.

Atemu's eyebrows went up slightly, but he didn't mention anything. "What in Ra's name was going on? I know you and Teana aren't exactly friends, but don't you think killing her was just a bit too far?"

Shayla stuck her chin out slightly. "No, I don't, as a matter of fact." She retorted.

Atemu couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she acted childish or pouted. But he immediately got serious. But those thoughts were quickly wiped away by Shayla's next words.

"But you have to admit, that girlfriend of yours just is a bit too bitchy sometimes."

Atemu took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. "She's NOT my girlfriend, for the last time. But here's the biggest problem. Think what would have happened if you actually succeeded in killing her! You should really learn to control that temper of yours. It could get you in to some serious trouble one of these days." He said, concern in his voice.

Shayla looked at him, startled. –_Did I just hear concern in his voice? I'm hallucinating._- But instead, she said, "Hm. Like you care? You'd most likely drop dead of happiness if I died right here, right now."

"That's not true," Atemu said quietly.

Shayla blinked.

"Anyways, good luck explaining all this to your father," Atemu said, just as Pharaoh Karimu's voice resonated off the marble walls of the corridor.

"**SHAYLANA ISIS GYDION! YOU DO REALIZE THAT IF YOU HAD KILLED TEANA, YOU WOULD'VE STARTED A WAR BETWEEN EGYPT AND LIBYA? WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS OF OSIRIS WERE YOU THINKING?**"

"Father, I know," Shayla said tiredly. "Now shut up." With that, she strode past her father.

Atemu had trouble holding back a smile.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING, YOUNG LADY? I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET! DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Karimu snarled venomously and followed her as she made her way back to her room, completely ignoring him. All the way, he continued to drone on about her violent behavior and other things that she found quite pointless and uninteresting.

Finally, Shayla got to her room. She then entered, and slammed the door in her father's face before he could enter.

"SHAYLA! OPEN THE DOOR! STOP THIS BEHAVIOR OF ISOLATING YOURSELF FROM THE REST OF THE WORLD AT ONCE! I **COMMAND** YOU TO OPEN UP YOUR DOOR!" Karimu bellowed.

"WELL YOU CAN GO AND COMMAND YOUR ROYAL ASS OFF, FATHER, BECAUSE I'M **NOT** COMING OUT! NOW FUCK OFF BEFORE I GET REALLY PISSED AND DO SOMETHING THAT'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" Shayla roared back, making her father and several passerbies stare in shock at her words. "I AM **NOT** OPENING THIS DOOR, AND I AM **NOT** LETTING YOU IN, EITHER! NOW GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME BE!"

After several unsuccessful attempts to break her door down, Pharaoh Karimu finally gave up and left. Shayla sat down on her bed, seething. "Damn Atemu! Another minute or so and I would've killed the bitch, but he just HAD to go and interfere, didn't he?"

She buried her face in her pillows, still seething. Gradually, she fell asleep. What seemed like a few hours later, Shayla was awoken by a slight breeze in her room. Frowning, she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and looked around. To her surprise, her balcony doors were once again wide open.

-_That's funny. I don't remember leaving them open or opening them in general. I don't think any servant would do it without my acquiescence._-

Taking her cloak and wrapping it around her, she walked out to the balcony. The moon was high in the sky, casting beautiful silvery rays across the sands of Egypt. Shayla smiled, admiring how beautiful and great the country was. "You're so beautiful…" she murmured.

Suddenly, a hand clamped over her mouth. "But not as beautiful as you," the voice said, before darkness engulfed her.

* * *

DMG: My sad attempt, key word ATTEMPT, at a cliffy. **And please read the last two paragraphs, I have very important things to say!**

YDMG: I can see that.

Christina: You can't stop there!

DMG: Yes, I can.

Christina: No, you can't!

DMG: Yes, I can!

Christina: No you can't!

DMG: Yes I can!

(Continues on for several days)

YDMG: Please STOP IT! I'm sending someone to the Shadow Realm! And it just may be you, DMG!

DMG: (Yelling above Christina's protest) But if you send me there, then you won't know what's next. YES I CAN!

Christina: NO YOU CAN'T!

DMG: YES I CAN!

YDMG: JUST SHUT UP OR BOTH OF YOU WILL END UP IN THE SHADOW REALM, REGARDLESS IF THE STORY WILL OR WILL NOT BE COMPLETED!

DMG and Christina: Meep. OK.

DMG: BTW, I forgot to mention something. I'm starting calculus when I start High School this year, (CALCULUS AT THE AGE OF 13! TT) so I won't be updating as often as I would like. A thousand apologies to those who actually look forward to my updates. And no more review responses until the stupid rule about no review responses is removed, OK? I don't want to risk getting banned from my account. SO SORRY! But leave your e-mail if you want me to reply, or say, e-mail me back or something.

And people have reported me already, what is it, three times? Please, if you see something that needs editing or does not meet the guidelines, PLEASE JUST TELL ME OR LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW! I hate it when I can't update or post new stories, and it doesn't make those who WANT to read the story happy either! Thank you for reading all this. And if anyone knows how to do calculus, HELP MEEE! (This does not include you, Michelle. I know you are smarter than me, don't need to rub it in.)


	4. Kidnapped

DMG: Heh, once again, credit to Manoke-Chan, heh. So sorry about the late update, but I have ANOTHER Calc test really soon! At least, it seems so. SOMEBODY HELP!

YDMG: Is math really as bad as you say it is?

DMG: (sniffs) I'm only thirteen, no, I just turned 14 today! October 28, 2005! But I'm too young for this. Calculus is gonna take away several years of my life!

YDMG: Right.

DMG: YOU NEVER HAD TO TAKE MATH! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW IF IT'S HARD OR NOT?

YDMG: I was just going to point you that you were ranting, and it's time to start the chapter.

DMG: Oh. Right. But before I start, I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing! T.T I'm so touched! Oh, and i didn't edit this story (sweatdrop) so please ignore any typos (sp?) and grammer mistakes. With that said, Onto the chappy!

* * *

_Previously, on Engaged to a Pharaoh…_

_Shayla had gotten engaged to Atemu, then got into a HUGE fight with Teana, and almost ended up killing Teana, but was stopped by Atemu. Then she left for her room, fell asleep, but was awoken by the wind coming in from the balcony._

_Taking her cloak and wrapping it around her, she walked out to the balcony. The moon was high in the sky, casting beautiful silvery rays across the sands of Egypt. Shayla smiled, admiring how beautiful and great the country was. "You're so beautiful…" she murmured._

_Suddenly, a hand clamped over her mouth. "But not as beautiful as you," the voice said, before darkness engulfed her.

* * *

_

**Chapter Four. Kidnapped.**

Shayla felt a fast breeze caressing her face as she tried to open her eyelids. She could hear the sound of many hooves beating on the sand, and gradually, she gave up trying to wake up and fell asleep.

"Wake up, love," a masculine voice ordered in her ear.

Shayla started panicking. –_Oh Ra. I know that voice…_- Her eyes flew open and she found herself still on horseback, a person's arms protectively wrapped around her. Turning slightly, she saw a band of people riding around her. "_Bakura_," she snarled venomously.

"What's the matter, love? Not happy to see me?"

"YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

"No." was the simple reply.

"RA DAMMIT! I **DEMAND** YOU TO PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I HURT YOU!"

"Hm. This is what I love about you, Shayla. Your spirit's so fiery. You should forget about everything at the palace and come with me."

"Ha! In your dreams! I'd rather marry Atemu than go with you!" Shayla snapped, surprising herself.

Bakura merely smirked. "Oh, I'm sure you would,"

* * *

**Back at the palace**

Atemu walked wearily to Shayla's room and knocked on her door. Oh, lucky him. Wasn't it just dandy that his father sent HIM to get Shayla and face her wrath?

"Shayla, please come out. Your father wishes to speak to you!" he called out. There was no answer, not that he expected one. –_Oh Ra. Why did **I** get sent to do this? Shayla obviously won't listen to me, and this is really a waste of my time!_-

He knocked on the door again. "Come on, Shayla. Stop being stubborn! Your father's over the Teana incident and you can't lock yourself up like this!" Yet there was still no answer.

-_That's strange._ - Atemu thought with a slight frown. –_ Normally by now, I would have gotten at least one snide or sarcastic comment from her. I wonder what's wrong?_-

"Open up Shayla! Are you alright?" Still nothing. "Fine. I'm coming in, then." He took out a small dagger from his belt and slipped it in the crack between the two doors. Then, slowly, he moved it around a bit until he finally heard a small click, which indicated that the door was finally unlocked.

He and Shayla had many contests like this when they were young, locking as many doors as they could, and then seeing who could open the most doors. Unfortunately for Atemu, Shayla was a skilled picklock and pickpocket, and always succeeded in winning by at least one door.

-_Haven't done that since the last time I snuck snakes I her room._ - Atemu smirked to himself as the doors silently swung open. He placed the dagger back to its place at the belt and walked in.

Only to find the bedchamber void of any sign of life. –_She's missing!_ - He thought in a panic before rushing out to alert the two Pharaohs.

* * *

**Back to Shayla**

After a few minutes of riding, they arrived at an oasis. Bakura grabbed Shayla by the waist and pulled her along through the greenery. "Thieves' place," he said. "There's a lake right over there. Wash up, and don't try to run away. You won't get far." Then he left.

Shayla knelt down by to lake, cupping water in her hand, and drank. She was completely lost in her thoughts and was not aware of any happenings around her. -_Well, this will definitely help adjourn the marriage for a while. I wonder if anyone has realized that I'm not in the palace yet. Will they be able to find me? Will Atemu help search for me? OK, now, that's doubtful. I just want to return home, to Lower Egypt where I belong. Oh my beautiful Lower Egypt, I miss you so much. And damn Bakura. Just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse, he decides to come along. Figures._-

So buried was she in her thoughts that she failed to notice the figure that came up behind her. Suddenly, a hand clamped on her shoulder just as she was about to get up.

Shayla gyrated around in fright, only to find a thief standing there.

"Hey baby do (hic) you wanna (hic) share a (hic) bed tonight?" he slurred, and Shayla picked up a strong whiff of alcohol. He was swaying dangerously, obviously drunk, and was now leaning on her for support.

"Shouldn't you be back with your group?" Shayla asked.

"Naw, I GRAND! Just GRAND!" The man yelled…just as he lost his footing and fell into the lake, dragging Shayla along with him.

* * *

**Atemu**

An enormous search party had gone underway for Princess Shayla already. There were guards scouring every city. Pharaoh Akunumkanon was worried that she had been taken hostage by Tozokuoh Bakura.

"I'll help search for her," Atemu said, when his father started saddling up.

Both Pharaohs looked at him as if he had just grown another head. Atemu was shocked too. Why in the name of Ra was he offering to HELP find Shayla? Nonetheless, his father nodded, and Atemu went to saddle his horse too.

Just as he headed out towards the front of the palace, the voice of that dreaded girl rang out.

"Oh Atemu!" Teana's voice gushed. "Please don't leave!"

Several guards, who had been friends with Shayla, scowled darkly. Atemu could tell that if Teana hadn't been a Princess, she'd have died at least twelve times by now.

Teana came running over and gripped Atemu's forearm tightly and held it disgustingly close to her chest. "Oh, darling, must you go? I was so hoping you would stay. Pharaoh Karimu has enough of guards looking for that wretched bitch already. I'm sure one of them will be able to find her sooner or later," she pleaded, successfully amplifying his anger.

He glared venomously at Teana. "Teana, let go."

Teana merely gripped his arm tighter to her chest. "Oh, don't mind her! She's just a spoiled bitch who doesn't know what's good when she sees it. Besides, you've got me!" (DMG: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! (Throws up) YEEEEK! I feel so bad for Atemu right now!)

"Teana, let go! I have to find my _fiancée_!" Atemu bellowed, stressing the word 'fiancée' greatly and wrenching his arm from Teana's grip.

"B-b-bu-but-but-but if you leave, who'll protect me? What if the Tozokuoh comes for me?" Teana screeched as Atemu mounted.

"He won't," was the simple reply. "Two reasons. One, it's MY fiancée he wants, and I'm getting her back. Second, No one who's in their right mind or who's even INSANE, for that matter, would have the thought of kidnapping _you_ even cross their mind."

Atemu snapped the reins. He heard several guards snigger as they left. Briefly, a smile graced his lips before murmuring, "Shayla, please hang on. I'm coming."

* * *

DMG: Aw, how cute!

YDMG: My Pharaoh will kill you for saying that.

DMG: He's dead, he can't kill me, end of story.

(Atemu pops up) Atemu: Excuse me?

DMG: (squeals) OMR! (glomps Atemu)

(Teana appears) Teana: That's my man!

DMG: (hugs Atemu) Don't make me finish what Shayla started in the last chapter! (Holds out Millenium Sword) I'll use weapons, though.

YDMG: (Yells over sounds of Teana getting tortured) Anyways, back to the story…

DMG: FRIENDSHIP FAG, DIE! KILL! WATCH THE BITCH'S BLOOD FLOW! HAHA! DAMN! I TAINTED MY SWORD WITH HER BLOOD! OH WELL, HA! DIE, BITCH, **DIE!**

YDMG: Yeah, as I was saying…

* * *

Shayla frantically tried to get to the surface, but she wasn't the best swimmer; she knew how to swim, and she didn't want to let the man die, so was still holding onto him.

But two bodies that were weighted down by water were just too big of a burden for the Princess to handle.

She felt her lungs, mouth, and nose fill with water. There was no way she could survive. She fought to stay conscious, but she knew that she was fighting a losing battle. But just before she completely lost consciousness, she saw a dark shape come past her, felt it grasp her waist and pulled her up. But then she knew nothing else.

Shayla woke up, cold and wet.

When she looked around, she realized everyone was asleep. Sitting up, she felt something tug at her wrist. Looking down, she saw that there was a rope tied around her wrist, and the other end was tied to Bakura, who was sleeping nearby.

-_That no-good, Ra-cursed BASTARD! How DARE he tie me up? Oh, may Ra show him mercy, because when I get a hold of him, **I** will not!_- Shayla mentally screamed.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her tied wrist. Turning, she saw the drunken man. Before she could scream, though, the man clamped a hand over her mouth, and took out a knife.

"I have to pay you back for saving my life and not just abandoning me to die," he said, obviously no longer drunk. Using the knife, he cut the rope. "That's my horse, you can ride off on him. The palace is…well, ride towards the birth of Ra."

Shayla stood up and quickly wove her way around the sleeping bodies. She took the horse's reins and started to lead it away from the oasis. A blanket was thrown on her.

The man grinned sheepishly. "Safe journey, Highness."

"Thank you," Shayla whispered. She wrapped the towel around her tightly and mounted the horse when they were out of earshot. She kicked it into a gallop. Ra was just born, his rays shining in her eyes. Without another glance back, she galloped off towards it.

She rode for what seemed like an eternity. Ra was merciless, beating down on her back and neck, burning her. Her throat was parched, and she hadn't brought any provisions. The blanket the man had thrown on her had long been discarded, and she was now fighting to keep her eyes open.

Her vision wavered in and out of focus. Dirt streaked her tanned face and her skirt was torn and muddy. By now, her energy was completely consumed, and she'd lost the will to move on. Her eyes finally closed and she slipped off the horse and into the sand. She didn't even remember hitting the ground.

There was the sound of water being poured and she felt a cup being placed to her lips. Her eyelids slowly opened and the outline of a person slowly came to focus.

"You're finally awake dear!" The woman exclaimed cheerfully. "Here, you must be VERY thirsty."

Shayla drank the water down greedily until she satisfied her scorched throat.

"I'm Hasina, by the way. Several days ago, we found you half dead and half buried in the sand. We're just a group of traveling itinerants." Hasina said, as Shayla slowly stood up, trying to get her legs to steady.

Her legs buckled beneath her and she fell. Scowling, she got up again. Her legs wobbled, but did not collapse again. Gingerly, she took a couple of steps before she was sure she could walk normally without looking like she'd just had sex last night.

Just then, a handsome young man with green eyes like her own and jet black hair came into the tent (No, NOT Duke). Shayla stood there, tense, until the man smiled warmly at her. "Hello, I'm Johkum. And you are…?"

Shayla relaxed. "Shayla."

Johkum nodded. "Are you feeling better?"

Shayla nodded.

"Well, now that you're feeling better, I'd like you to meet the rest of my companions. They're all very curious about you," he said, leading her outside. There was a group of people clustered around a fire.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Shayla! Treat her like family and make sure she feels right at home here!" Johkum yelled.

The entire caravan came over to greet Shayla. "She could give the Princess of Lower Egypt a run for her money!" a man commented, making everyone chuckle.

Shayla was about to say that she WAS the Princess of Lower Egypt, but decided against it. After greetings were finished, she sat down next to Johkum by the fire.

"You must be ravenous," Johkum said, handing her a piece of chicken.

Shayla's stomach growled for an answer and she smiled crookedly. After gingerly tasting the chicken, and finding it delicious, she gobbled the rest down, Princess manners be damned. But when Johkum chuckled and handed her another piece, she slowed down a bit.

"So, where were you headed before we found you in the desert?" Johkum asked as Shayla finished her second helping of chicken.

"Memphis," was the simple reply.

"So are we. We'll give you a ride!" Johkum smiled.

Shayla returned it.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

Shayla had quickly adjusted to life as an itinerant. Their lifestyle was hard, but at least it was fun. Every night, they'd sit together around the fire and tell stories, eat together, and just talk. Shayla really enjoyed it, but she was beginning to get homesick.

In the duration of a week, she'd grown close to everyone, especially Johkum. He was always laughing, cheerful, and caring. Not at all like Atemu.

One night, they had stopped in an oasis and Shayla was cleaning up dinner. Right before she was done, a hand was placed on her shoulder. A smile gracing her lips, the young Princess giggled. "Johkum, I know it's you."

The said young man grinned. "You want to take a walk after you're done?"

Shayla dusted off her hands. "I'm done, so let's go."

The two of them took a walk around the lake.

"Shayla, I've something to ask you. " Johkum said, after they had been walking for a while. He turned and gazed deeply into her eyes. "I've talked to Hasina about it, and she's agreed with me. So, Shayla, I want to ask you, Will you marry me?"

Shayla was rather taken aback by this question. Whatever she'd expected, it certainly wasn't THIS. "J—J—Johkum…I…I'm really sorry," Shayla whispered, hanging her head. She could just about hear his heart shatter right there. "I can't." She held up her left hand and showed him her engagement ring Atemu had given her. (A/N: I'm surprised they didn't notice it before.)

Johkum's eyes widened. He'd most likely never seen such an expensive piece of jewelry. "I…see. How stupid am I, to think you wouldn't be engaged yet? Oh well, It was worth a try."

"Johkum, I'm sorry." Shayla apologized.

"No, I should have expected it. Besides, I didn't think you'd agree anyways, but—"

Suddenly, he fell forward. Someone had leaped onto his back and the two were fighting on the ground.

Shayla gasped when she saw…

* * *

DMG: Leaving now.

Christina: No, you dumbo! Who was it? Write! SIT AND WRITE!

DMG: No .

Christina: WHO WAS IT?

YDMG: Err…Bakura?

DMG: My mouth is sealed. And my fingers are tired.

Christina: (freaking out) WRITE, Ra dammit! Tell me who it was! NOW! Get writing!

DMG: (tries not to get killed)

YDMG: -.-;

DMG: STOP POKING ME, CHRISTINA! I'll continue, alright?

Christina: . Behold, the power of the poking finger.

DMG: T.T

* * *

Let's rewind a sentence.

Shayla gasped when she recognized…Atemu.

"Ra dammit, Atemu, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shayla pounced on Atemu and managed to successfully pry him off of a choking Johkum.

"Damn you, Shayla, what are you doing?" the angry young Prince yelled.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" The equally enraged Princess retorted. "This is the same as you pulling me off of Teana, so get the situation figured out before you do anything!"

"You're asking me what I'm doing? I'm here to rescue you from that kidnapping madman that you seem so keen to protect!"

"He did NOT kidnap me, you insolent twit!" Shayla snapped back, giving him a glare that even Bakura would quiver under.

"He didn't kid—wait. Don't tell me you RAN AWAY?"

"No, I did NOT, but thanks for the idea. Now, if you'll just shut up, we can go back to the caravan, and all this can be explained."

"Fine," Atemu replied through gritted teeth.

Shayla led an infuriated prince, confused Johkum and several guards to the caravan.

More guards had surrounded the caravan. "Move!" Shayla ordered.

After getting permission from Atemu, the guards did so and Shayla turned to face the caravan.

"My companions, I'm sorry. I should have told you the truth. I am Princess Shaylana Isis Gydion, Princess of Lower Egypt. And this…this…this man, no, THING standing next to me," Shayla shot Atemu a death glare, "is Prince Atemu of Upper Egypt."

"WHAT?" a voice cried out.

"All this time, we've been traveling with a PRINCESS?" someone else asked incredulously.

Johkum looked stunned.

"You have my deepest apologies," Shayla said. "You see, I was kidnapped by the Thief King Bakura. But when the thieves fell asleep, I stole a horse and fled. But I had foolishly rushed off to the desert with absolutely no provisions and that's when these itinerants found me. At least, until HE showed up." She jabbed a finger at Atemu.

All the itinerants were stunned.

"I say we host a party for my friends (yikes, I said the word) for rescuing me, OK? OK. Now let's get going."

Shayla knew that her last statement was rather on the immature side, but she could care less at the moment. And she knew that no one would or could protest to it except Atemu. And that was exactly what he did.

"What? Wait, NO. I will NOT have these people running around the palace e in their grime-covered bodies!" he snapped.

Shayla's anger got out of hand again. She strode over to the unsuspecting Prince and backhanded him across the face, drawing gasped from everyone in the scene.

"They are NOT grimy, and they WILL be coming to the palace with us. Got it?" Shayla snarled, jabbing her finger on Atemu's chest as she said every word.

Atemu had a hand up on his stinging cheek and looked at Shayla with an expression of utmost disbelief.

"Now, get on your horse. We're going back to the palace."

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

The ride back was, to sum it up in general, VERY uneventful. Atemu rode behind Shayla, who was bored out of her wits. Several times, Shayla had seen Johkum from the corner of her eye, and he looked like he wanted to come talk to her, but didn't dare, since he was in danger of getting beheaded.

-_I guess it's better off this way. I'm a princess, he's an itinerant. Even if I really loved him, we could never be a couple._ – Shayla thought, leaning back on Atemu, who didn't seem to notice.

Suddenly, a guard rushed up. "Your Highnesses! The Thieves have caught up to us!"

Shayla's face paled as she and Atemu turned in unison to get a better look. And sure enough, there was a group of thieves, riding towards them at full speed.

Bakura was easily recognizable, leading the group at them, and he looked anything but happy.

Shayla suddenly felt her anger boiling inside her. She was NOT going to let Bakura ruin her life AGAIN. "FALL IN FORMATION!" she yelled.

But she was not the only one who had issued that order. To her surprise, and apparently to his too, Atemu had yelled the same thing at the same time she had.

They blinked.

Then Shayla's face split into a grin. "I guess we're going to have to work together to get through this and beat him, aren't we?"

Atemu returned her grin. "Right."

Shayla slid off Atemu's horse and mounted a spare mare.

The thieves stopped in front of the Pharaoh's army. "Well, well, well. It looks like our heroic young Prince has come once again to rescue his true love."

Shayla's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Then Bakura," Atemu said as he drew his sword, "Fight us and if you lose, leave at once and never bother us again." Shayla followed his example and drew her sword too.

Bakura smirked. "This should be easy."

"Don't be too sure, Bakura," Shayla retorted, going over to stand side to side with Atemu. "Now, Atemu and I are putting all our rivalry, all our hate, all our past aside, and we are now fighting TOGETHER. Nothing can prepare you for the combined power of two former enemies."

And with that, the battle between the Thieves and the future Pharaoh (and Future Queen) began.

* * *

DMG: Okie dokie! I think I'm gonna end it there.

YDMG: Now you guys all know the drill. Now that you've finished reading it—

DMG: No, REALLY?

YDMG: Oh, be quiet. Anyways, now that you're done reading it, please review!

Christina: No, you can't stop there! What's next? Get writing!

DMG: Christina—

Christina: No, write!

DMG: Shut up.

YDMG: Well, now that we're all one big happy family—

Christina: Who? I don't see the 'big' part. I only count three people.

DMG: Good job, Christina. You can count up to three.

YDMG: DMG, don't start. (Is ignored) I think Ra will claim one of us before the night is over. Great Gods, spare me!

Christina: That's not nice! (Chases DMG around the study and throughout the house)

DMG: I don't care! You deserve it for poking me before in the chappy! (Ducks as pop can flies overhead) HAHA, you missed! And it was empty! HAHA!

Christina: Oh yeah? (Pelts DMG with ten more full pop cans)

DMG: Oh, DAMN IT ALL! CHRISTINA! BACK OFF! IF YOU KILL ME NOW, YOU WON'T KNOW ABOUT WHAT'S NEXT! AND MY SOUL WILL LAUGH AT YOU FROM HEAVEN.

Christina: Meep. (Small voice) ok.

YDMG: DMG, with your attitude, I don't think you're going to make it up there.

DMG: Oh, shut your trap. You should care less; you Egyptians only believe in the next world or something like that. So you should care less.

YDMG: (SOB!) Why does my hikari act like this to me so much?

DMG: It's fun. Now, I want to thank all of you readers for reviewing and PLEASE REVIEW! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can, which is not very soon. (Falls to knees) I beg for forgiveness! But school is so busy! I have math class after school for about two hours, when I get home I have to get straight to work on all my damn homework. And I have to join the math team, do my Chinese homework, practice my violin, I really don't want to list off all the activitiesI have to do. But...I'M SORRY! But please review and I'll put up the next chapter as soon as possible. Gomen and ARIGATO!


	5. Closer than Before?

DMG: Back with the fifth chapter. And sorry for the long wait. I had mucho to do. And I'm having trouble with Calculus again. We have to write these things called Professional Problems, where we get a problem, then we have to solve it, and those of you who think showing your work is bad? Wait till you hear this. You have to do this problem like you're writing a book on it to explain to kids.

YDMG: Here she goes again.

DMG: The problems aren't hard; I just hate explaining every single fucking detail. Once again, credit to Manoke-chan for most of the plot in this story. Then ending to this story will be Pharaoh's Memories re-written.

HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING, EVERYBODY!

* * *

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**_There is an author or authoress, don't know the gender, who is plagiarizing this story. Kyuuket, I know you changed you name, but I will ask you nicely to please remove your story, MISTAKEN LOVE FOR A PHARAOH, or I will report it. You could have at least given me and Manoke-chan credit, but you claimed it as your own. I would appreciate it if you would respect the fact that I took time to type out this story and that Manoke-chan spent time typing out her quiz. Also, you lied in the summary saying that it was an ATEMUXSETO story. I will ask you again to remove your story right now. If it is not removed in a week, tops, I will report it. Thank you very much.

* * *

_**

Christina: OK, now shut up with your jibber jabber and get typing.

DMG: . Don't make me kill you, Christina. I am currently seething with anger about the fact that my story was plagiarized. (Then proceeds to start typing out the chapter.) Oh, and the characters are a bit OOC in this entire book, so if you don't like that, please leave and don't flame me. You have been warned…

* * *

_Previously, on Engaged to a Pharaoh…_

_Shayla had gotten kidnapped by Bakura, ran away, joined a group of itinerants, but was later found by Atemu. Now Bakura's Thieves had caught up to them and a battle was about to break out._

_The thieves stopped in front of the Pharaoh's army. "Well, well, well. It looks like our heroic young Prince has come once again to rescue his true love."_

_Shayla's eyes flashed dangerously._

"_Then Bakura," Atemu said as he drew his sword, "Fight us and if you lose, leave at once and never bother us again." Shayla followed his example and drew her sword too._

_Bakura smirked. "This should be easy."_

"_Don't be too sure, Bakura," Shayla retorted, going over to stand side to side with Atemu. "Now, Atemu and I are putting all our rivalry, all our hate, all our past aside, and we are now fighting TOGETHER. Nothing can prepare you for the combined power of two former enemies."_

_And with that, the battle between the Thieves and the future Pharaoh (and Future Queen) began.

* * *

_

**Chapter Five. Closer than before?**

Battle raged around Shayla. But she was a great swords master, and wielded her sword with strength, speed and accuracy of one much practiced.

Johkum fought on one side of her, while Atemu was on the other, which pissed her off slightly, because she was VERY capable of fighting. Scowling inwardly, she slashed at a thief who had come up unnoticed behind Atemu, then blocked an incoming sword at her neck.

Suddenly, the battle stopped abruptly as Bakura advanced on Atemu.

Shayla felt herself feeling worried for him. –_Dammit, Shayla. You're getting soft!_—but despite her mental chiding, she felt her heart aching in worry for the Prince.

"Give up, Prince, you obviously can't win against me," Bakura taunted. He had ages more experience than the other young man, and clearly possessed the upper hand. Atemu was going defensive now, though still doing a miraculous job of fighting.

Shayla, finally loosing control over her eagerness, stepped forward and blocked a blow to Atemu's side. "He may not alone, but he can when we're working together!"

Bakura smiled. "I had expected this. And I now have a counter for your little surprise attack form last time, Shayla. I've gotten a Magician." He beckoned for a thief to step forward. "Now no more surprise attacks from you, Shayla."

Annoyed, Shayla scowled fiercely at Bakura.

But Bakura wasn't done. "Also, I'll give you a small demonstration of my _Ka_, Diabound (I know, he doesn't reveal his _Ka_ until MUCH late than this, but this plot has to flow! . )." A small monster appeared behind him.

Both Atemu and Shayla quirked their eyebrows at him.

"Diabound, ATTACK!"

The monster put its palms together, creating a large ball of Shadow Magic. Then, without warning, it sent the blast full speed at Atemu, who was blasted backwards.

"ATEMU! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?"

* * *

(YDMG: That was NOT Shayla. 

DMG: Then who was it?

YDMG: A…a…A GUARD.

DMG: (Rolls her eyes) Oh, yes, I'm sure it was. I'm sure that the guards and the CROWN PRINCE OF EGYPT are on a first-name basis.

YDMG: Well… it was a thought.

DMG: Yeah, a really lame one.)

(BACK TO THE STORY…)

* * *

Shayla ran over to where Atemu had fallen. "No, ATEMU! You can't give up!" 

Atemu coughed weakly and struggled to get up. Shayla put her arms around him and started to help him up.

Just then, Bakura yelled, "Diabound, ATTACK SHAYLA!"

Shayla let go of Atemu and stood protectively in front of him. Then she placed her hands in front of her, creating a barrier. But then, the Magician said an incantation, waved his staff, and her barrier disappeared. "Oh, SHIT," Shayla muttered, biting her lip and placing her sword in front of her and preparing herself for the blow.

"No! SHAYLA!" a voice yelled, before she was roughly rammed out of the way.

Shayla fell into the sand a few feet away. "OW!" she yelped as she gingerly tried to get up and only just barely managed the feat.

But then she looked at the person who had saved her. "Oh my Ra. ATEMU!" She quickly went over to the figure's side and fell to her knees beside the unmoving body. Hesitantly, she took his wrist and felt for his pulse. To her relief, it was still there, though barely.

"No, Atemu, you can't die," she whispered, hugging Atemu to her. "Please. Please don't die on me."

Atemu groaned slightly. He was a bloody mess. There were cuts all over his body and blood came out of the corner his mouth. He had bruises all over his face, but still managed to look somewhat dignified. "I thought you hated me," he gasped out.

"Maybe I do. Just please don't die on me. I can't do this without you."

Atemu laughed weakly. Crimson liquid drenched Shayla's already torn and muddy dress, and her hands were soaked in the substance too. "I won't die," he said, as he weakly stood up, leaving a surprised Shayla on the ground beside him. "I won't let this thief harm you, Shayla."

Shayla, who was a bit startled by this proclamation, stared at him. Then she stood up. "No, you've done enough," she whispered, hugging him tightly. "Leave the rest to me."

She then pushed Atemu protectively behind her and drew her sword. "First, I'm gonna have to take care of that Magician," she muttered. Her eyes narrowing slightly in concentration, she focused all her magic on the Magician. Then she forced her magic into him.

The Magician screamed in pain and fell to the ground, dead.

Everyone stared at Shayla, who glared at Bakura. "I channeled my energy through him and it drove him insane."

Sweatdrops were forming at Bakura's temple now. –_Who the hell IS this girl? She drove the Magician INSANE by channeling magic into him? _- But his thoughts were cut short when Shayla swung her sword dangerously close to his neck.

"That was you're only warning," she snarled. "Now focus your attention on me, and make this fight worth my time."

Bakura didn't need another invitation. He immediately put his sword into fighting position. "This is a joke. You, fight me?" Bakura laughed. "You're no match for me."

Shayla's eyes narrowed. Then, without warning, she lunged at him. 1,2,3, Butcher's block, Raven Sweep, Raven's Sweep Redoubled, 1,2,3, Parry, Butterfly's curve, 4,5, CURVE!

Bakura jumped back just in time to dodge the attack at his neck. But that was an almost fatal move. When he jumped back, he had almost lost his footing, and this gave Shayla enough time to put her power through her sword.

"This IS FOR EGYPT!" she yelled, sending the blast of power at Bakura.

Bakura was hit, got blasted backwards, and Shayla's sword shattered.

"Retreat," Bakura rasped, clutching a badly wounded arm.

The hilt, and what remained of the sword, which wasn't much, slipped from Shayla's hands and into the sand. Panting heavily, Shayla braced her hands on her knees and smiled. "See, you bastard," she gasped out. "I can defeat you. I'll ALWAYS be able to defeat you."

Atemu approached her, limping badly and blood staining his clothes a rusty red color. "Shayla?"

Shayla turned to look at him, giving him a brilliant smile. "I did it," she said in a barely audible voice, before her knees gave out and she collapsed into the sand.

Atemu gently carried her over to his horse and got on with Shayla sitting in front of him. "Head back!" he ordered. Everyone gathered the dead (This sounds really retarded, but oh well. I SUCK at writing battle scenes Sword duels, I can, just not general battles with magic -.-), then mounted their horses.

Atemu looked down at the girl sitting in front of him. At that moment, Shayla looked absolutely gorgeous; no worries clouded her beautiful features. To his surprise, Shayla snuggled closer to him, a slight smile on her lips.

Holding back a smile, though that was damn HARD, Atemu nudged his horse into a gallop and the constellation headed back to the Palace.

* * *

When Shayla woke up, the first thing she noticed was the fact that her head was cushioned by pillows and that there was a silk sheet over her. Letting out a small groan, she opened her eyes. Her head was pounding like mad, as if someone had hit her over the head with a large board or something. Trying to rub her head, she found out she couldn't. A glace at her hands told her why. 

Atemu was seated on one side of her, and Johkum on the other. Both of them had each taken the liberty to hold one of her hands. Not only that, but they had each fallen asleep, heads rested right by her hand.

Shayla held back a squeal. –_Mother of Ra! They're so CUTE! WHOA! Rewind and freeze! Atemu…cute? Those two words do NOT belong in the same sentence unless there's a 'not' in front of the 'cute'!_ — She shook her head slightly. That battle with Atemu had really turned her soft.

Sighing slightly, she slipped her hands out of the two men's hands. But that was all they needed to wake up. Immediately, as soon as they laid eyes on each other, they started up a heated argument.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Atemu growled. "I thought I told you to get out!"

"I just wanted to see if Shayla was all right!" Johkum retorted heatedly.

"We have the best medical care Egypt has to offer! You should know she'd be fine!"

"Well I still—"

"AHEM!" Shayla cleared her throat loudly. "I'm fine, thank you very much. And I'm hungry, so would you two PLEASE stop arguing, and let's go eat!"

Without waiting for an answer, she got out of bed, booted Atemu and Johkum out, got dressed and left towards the Dining Hall. Atemu and Johkum, who'd been waiting outside, followed behind her like two little puppy dogs.

When she got to the Dining Hall and opened the doors, both Pharaoh Karimu and Pharaoh Akunumkanon stood up.

"FATHER!" Shayla ran into her father's outstretched arms and into a tight embrace. Shayla's mother, too, can over and encircled her arms around her daughter, crying slightly.

Finally, Shayla came out of the embrace and faced Atemu's father.

There was a moment's hesitation. Everyone was wondering what Shayla would do. At first, it looked like she was going to do nothing, and you couldn't really blame her, this man in front of her had engaged her, SECRETLY, not to mention, to the person she despised most in the WORLD. But then she surprised everyone.

She curtsied.

Pharaoh Akunumkanon immediately came over and bent down to pull her up with a whisper in her ear. "Thank Ra you're back," he said, so that only Shayla could hear him. "I would HATE to have Teana as a daughter-in-law."

Shayla let out a small giggled, then took a seat one chair from the Pharaoh. Then she looked around and noticed Teana wasn't there. Shayla grinned to herself. Teana was probably either gone or she was somewhere seething that Shayla was still alive.

Both Atemu and Johkum bowed respectfully and took a seat on either side of her.

"Shayla, it's wonderful to have you back." Queen Yunet, Atemu's mother, said.

"And it seems you've brought back some friends," Queen Kisandra commented. "Who is this charming young man?"

"This is Johkum, the caravan leader. "Shayla introduced. "I propose we throw a party to thank them for saving me! And the caravan can stay with us for a while to re-load on supplies and stay at the palace as an extra thank you."

"An excellent idea!" Pharaoh Akunumkanon exclaimed. Shayla knew that they were only doing this to get on her good side and maybe as an apology for engaging her to Atemu secretly, but she didn't care at the moment.

"Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, she didn't feel so hungry anymore. "Please excuse me!" She jumped up, grabbed Johkum's hand and she all but dragged him out of the dining hall.

Atemu sat in his chair, fighting an inner battle with himself. Should he follow…? If he did, wouldn't that just make Shayla hate him even more? But if he didn't, and that Johkum person did something…he wouldn't forgive himself. But then again, what if Shayla caught him? Her rage would probably bring down the heavens.

Finally, he excused himself from the dinging room and headed after Shayla.

* * *

**SHAYLA AND JOHKUM**

Shayla and Johkum were sitting quietly in the gardens, side-by-side and staring off into the distance, over the unpenetrated surface of the lake.

"So…" Johkum took a shaky breath. "Engaged to the future pharaoh of Egypt? Why didn't you tell me?"

Shayla bowed her head. "I…I didn't want you to treat me like I'm an outsider. When you let me join your family, for the first time in my life…I…" The words caught in her throat. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I felt…USEFUL. Before, it was an endless round of Princess duties, fights with that Prince and just doing nothing it seemed. But when I met your caravan, you guys treated me like a real person, and let me DO things. It made me…it made me…happy."

Without warning, Johkum pulled her into a tight embrace. "Shayla, I may not ever be able to hold you like a lover again, but let me tell you this…No matter what, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, if you ever need AYONE, just come to me."

The young princess leaned against the young man. "Thanks, Johkum."

_MEANWHILE…_

Atemu wandered through the halls and corridors, checking in and out of each room, trying to find any signs of Shayla. No such luck. –_Gah, what the hell am I doing anyways, Why am I worrying about Shayla? I hate her, she hates me, end of story. _– But his heart said otherwise.

Finally, getting both annoyed and frustrated, the fifteen-year-old decided to get some fresh air and headed towards the gardens.

But as he was wandering aimlessly through along the paths, he heard voices to his right. Nearing the source, he felt his blood boil in anger when he saw Johkum pull Shayla into a tight embrace. Shayla only leaned against him without any resistance.

Here was another person Shayla would act normal around.

Why not around him?

As he fought to control his anger, he turned around, eyes squeezed shut and fists curled up in anger. But as he was about to leave, he heard a voice.

"ATEMU!"

* * *

YDMG: SHAYLA! 

DMG: Mehbe

YDMG: WHO THE HELL WAS IT?

DMG: My lips are sealed.

YDMG: Get typing or you'll lose that head.

DMG: T.T

* * *

No, it was NOT Shayla. (YDMG: Darn. -.- ) 

It was that dreaded girl, Teana. (YDMG: RUN!)

The girl ran to Atemu. "Oh, darling, I haven't seen you in SUCH a long time!"

Atemu growled something under his breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "I saw you at dinner last night!"

"But that was soooo long ago! Didn't you miss me?"

(YDMG: Err…NO! .)

"No," Atemu replied simply.

(DMG: HAHA! Bitch.)

But just then, Atemu heard another voice pierce the air like daggers and THIS voice did not sound as happy as Teana's did. "ATEMU!"

Knowing what lay in store for him, Atemu turned around…

…And saw an extremely infuriated Shayla standing there.

* * *

**SHAYLA**

Shayla and Johkum had hastily sprung apart at the sound of Teana's voice tearing through the air.

Then Shayla comprehended the situation and anger started boiling inside her. –_Wait, ATEMU? What the hell was he doing here? _– She stood up and headed towards the sound of the voices. Parting the bushes, she saw An annoyed looking Atemu run his fingers distractedly through his hair.

–_Oh, DAMMIT! He's CUTE! DAMN! BAD GIRL! NO THOUGHTS THAT WAY!_ –But then she remembered the fact that Atemu wasn't even SUPPOSED to be here, and her anger returned at full force.

"ATEMU!" She shouted in rage.

He turned and saw her.

Without realizing what she was doing, and her anger taking control of her, she strode over to the unsuspecting young prince and backhanded him across the face (again).

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL GODS ARE YOU DOING HERE FOR?" She snarled venomously the same time Teana cried, "NO! Friends don't do things like that!"

Truly pissed off, the enraged Princess of Lower Egypt whirled on the other girl. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU BITCH! YOU HAVE GOT TO GET THIS FACT DOWN: FUCKING FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES WILL NOT FUCKING GET YOU ANY FUCKING FRIENDS! YOU ANNOY THE SHIT OUT OF EVERYONE INSTEAD!"

Then she turned her rage back onto Atemu. "And YOU. Eavesdropping again. It's not going to help you in any way, and you're just asking for trouble. So will you just fuck out of my life and get the hell away from me?" Turning on her heel, she stormed off, leaving behind a shocked prince, confused itinerant and crying princess.

Teana turned and ran back inside.

What the hell were you doing?" Johkum snarled at Atemu, ignoring the fact that he was currently talking to the CROWN PRINCE OF EGYPT.

Atemu felt his anger well up again, but tried to keep a firm grip on it. He took his hand from his stinging check and snapped back, "I should be asking you the same thing! She's MY fiancée!"

"WE were just sitting there and talking, like any INTELLIGENT person would be able to tell. What the hell do you think we were doing?"

"Certainly not that!"

"Why don't you just back off! Shayla obviously hates you1 And if you really loved her, you wouldn't be forcing her to marry you like this and making her life a living hell!"

"For your information, I am NOT FORCING her to marry, me it was my parents' and her parents' choice. And also, if it weren't for Shayla, you would've been beheaded the moment you set foot in the palace.!"

"Well, isn't that unfortunate for you?"

"Yes, it is!"

The two young men glared at each other.

Finally, Johkum sighed. "OK, I'm tired of this. Here. I'll make you an offer. A deal."

Atemu's eyes narrowed. "Deal? What kind of deal?"

* * *

DMG: Ok, that's enough for a chapter. I'm sorry that this one was long, but I promise the next chapter will be worth your while. . 

Christina: A deal? What deal? TELL ME, DAMMIT! TELL ME!

DMG: Err…no."

YDMG: Uh oh. Christina's gonna—

Christina: (Chases DMG with a chair) TELL ME! RA DAMN IT ALL! TELL MEEEE!

YDMG: —Blow. -.-

DMG: (nervously) heh, heh. (Major anime sweatdrop) Please review, all of you. (ducks as char swings overhead.)

YDMG: Oh, boy. This could turn ugly.

DMG: **BLEEP** YOU, CHRISTINA, BLEEP OFF, YOU RA-**BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP**!

Ydmg: Yep, pretty ugly.

DMG: OK, sorry for the late update, and the short chapter, but I promise that the next one will be longer! And it's the one everyone should be looking forward to! (I'll leave you to guess what it is .) And Kyuuket, one last warning. DELETE THE STORY OR I WILL REPORT YOU, GOT IT? I don't appreciate it when people take my work. I spent time thinking up parts of this plot and typing it out. OK, that said, please review! Thank you!


	6. A Kiss in the Shadows and the Party

DMG: I'm back! This is the chapter that everyone's been looking forward to! (Hopefully) Credit to Manoke-chan once again. And I'm dedication this chapter to Jake and Katie. Thanks for supporting me all this time you guys! I love you so much!

OK, some notes…

GOMENSAI! I'm really sorry for the late updates, but I'm really busy these days. I beg forgiveness. But I think I can promise an update about once a month from now on. Most likely around the end of the month. Happy Christmas everybody! (And happy New Year)

* * *

_Previously on Engaged to a Pharaoh…_

_Shayla and Atemu fought against Bakura, and Atemu pissed Shayla off **again**. Atemu and Johkum were in the garden glaring at each other._

_Finally, Johkum sighed. "OK, I'm tired of this. Here. I'll make you an offer. A deal."_

_Atemu's eyes narrowed. "Deal? What kind of deal?"

* * *

_

**Chapter 6. A Kiss in the Shadows and the Party**

(The day before the party.)

Shayla furrowed her brows in concentration, sweat glinting off her forehead. After finding out about her magical abilities and things, she's decided that it was best for her to start training herself lest she lost control of her magic.

It had been an entire week since that incident in the garden, and STILL, Shayla refused to even acknowledge the mere fact that Atemu existed. (Sheesh, she really holds a grudge, doesn't she?)

Over the course of the week, she had run into many of her itinerant friends a few times. But for some reason that was beyond even her, her mind and body screamed at her to avoid Johkum. It could've been the fact that every time he saw her, he gave her this…look that clearly said, "I know something you don't." And it literally bugged the SHIT out of her.

But as night fell the day before the party, Shayla found herself tossing and turning in bed, unable to fall asleep. Finally, after several minutes, she decided to get some fresh air before she suffocated.

Slipping quietly out of bed, she gently opened the door and snuck out. After wandering aimlessly around the palace for a while, she decided to walk towards the balcony that overlooked the entire kingdom.

Her snow-white nightgown billowed softly around her in the slight breezing coming from the open doors of the balcony, her feet padding silently on the cold, hard, marble floor.

When she reached the opened balcony doors, she closed her eyes as the wind caressed her face, uplifting her hair. After a few seconds of blissful silence, she opened her eyes and hesitantly walked forward. But just as she moved, another movement in the shadows caught her eye and she froze on the spot.

Fear washed over her like a tidal wave, numbing her other senses.

After what happened with Bakura and all, she wasn't about to take any more chances and she definitely wasn't ready to trust anyone or anything. –_Ra, let me live through this and I promise You I will NEVER even take a walk around the palace without at least one weapon in hand or within my reach. _- she thought desperately. But still, she lost control over her panic and was about to scream…

…When a hand reached out from the obscurity and pulled her into the shadows.

* * *

**ATEMU**

Atemu heaved a sigh as he walked around the hallways. He couldn't fall asleep; his mind was too full. –_Dammit, this week is so messed up. And Shayla…Holy Shit, Ra. That girl can REALLY hold a grudge. I mean, really. It's been an entire damn week and she STILL won't even acknowledge me! I can't believe a girl can sink so low _- He silently fumed as he walked around aimlessly.

But approaching footsteps snapped him out of his thoughts. Who was up this late, roaming the halls? Not that he was the one to talk, but still…if it wasn't a guard, the person had better get ready to get an earful from him.

But his breath caught in his throat when he caught sight of Shayla. Her white nightgown billowed around her as the wind playfully teased her hair. She looked like an angel sent form the heavens, blessing and gracing everything in her path as she bathed in the silvery moonlight, which made her look as if she were emanating an eerie glow. (Yeah, yeah, really corny, I know.)

He couldn't help but gape. There was only one word to describe her.

GORGEOUS. Absolutely Gorgeous.

As she stepped forward, he shifted slightly to get a 'better look', and regretted it immediately.

Shayla froze on the spot, fear clearly showing in her eyes. He silently cursed himself over and over as she looked over at where he was. He too froze, hoping she would disregard him and leave, but she didn't. Instead, she looked like she was about to scream.

Quickly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her over, pushing her against the wall. She opened her mouth to scream…

…And left with no other choice, Atemu leaned down and placed his lips over hers.

* * *

**SHAYLA**

Shayla gasped and her fear immediately turned to fresh, raw rage as the person's lips eased over hers.

This BASTARD, whoever he or she, –_hopefully a he_ – she thought, has just ahem STOLEN her First Kiss! She froze, tense and rigid, ready to do some damage to whomever this bastard was.

When she got her hands on this bastard, she's first beat the bloody SHIT out of him, then PERSONALLY send his mangled, and bloody corpse to Anubis. But just as she shifted to get into a better hitting position, she caught sight of that familiar, spiky-haired silhouette.

–_A-At-Atemu? What the hell? Does he even know WHO he's kissing? Did he mistake me for a serving girl or something? What the hell is going on?_ – Shayla thought frantically.

But her thoughts were cut short as Atemu then started pulling away from her. Then she did the unimaginable.

She pulled him back, and this time, SHE, Princess Shaylana Isis Gydion, Princess of Lower Egypt, kissed HIM, Prince Atemu of Upper Egypt, her arch rival.

She could tell from his reaction he was stunned. Hell, _she_ was even stupefied by her own actions!

* * *

**ATEMU**

When he was pretty much sure that Shayla wouldn't scream, and that the WORST thing that could happen to him, when Shayla found out it was him, was to die a slow painful and bloody death, which was what was probably going to happen, he started to pull away.

What he had NOT, by Ra, expected to happen was to be pulled back by Shayla and have her continue the unfinished kiss.

–_Good Ra. Does she even know whom she's kissing? This'll be an event to go down in history! Princess Shaylana, kissing me, her arch nemesis, Atemu!_ – But his thoughts ended abruptly when Shayla's tongue then forced its way into his mouth.

He then lost all control and let his body's urges take over him.

* * *

**SHAYLA**

Shayla gasped in shock.

The kiss didn't feel good.

Nope, it did not feel good one bit.

It felt WONDERFUL. It was as if all her worries were washed away and she fell into a world of translucent bliss.

She lost her control too.

Her tongue forces its way into Atemu's mouth and started tasting him, but was pushed roughly back as his tongue forced hers out **(ME: Tongue fight! Tongue fight! Tongue fight! Shayla and Atemu: NO! ME: AWWWW Oh. I just ruined the 'mood', didn't I? (sweatdrop))** and entered her mouth, starting out by massaging her tongue. Shayla let out a small moan as she arched her back and deepened the kiss. His tongue then proceeded to exploring her mouth, tasting every inch of her.

Soon, his tongue retreated and she entered, but she had just barely begun when the two heard footsteps approaching, too close for comfort.

Instantaneously, the two sprang apart.

–_Who is it?_- Shayla thought frantically.

"Shayla?"

Shayla breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, Johkum. It's you."

"What're you doing up this late at this hour by yourself? It's not safe, you know." Johkum asked worriedly.

–_Like my room's any safer? Bakura has proven THAT fact already._- Shayla thought. "Well, I'll keep that in mind," she said instead.

She glanced at Atemu, only to find that he was gone. A smile tugging at her lips, she said, "I most definitely will."

"What?" Johkum looked confused.

"Never mind," Shayla waved. "I'm off to bed now. Good night!"

"Good n—HEY! You haven't answered my question yet!"

But Shayla just waved again and ran off.

* * *

**FF TO RIGHT BEFORE THE PARTY**

_(DMG: Parties are gay._

_YDMG: Then why do you have so many in your book?_

_DMG: Because…_

_YDMG: Yes?_

_DMG: You know what? I'm gonna have to hurt you if you keep this up._

_YDMG: Well, I'm the Yami. I usually do the hurting._

_DMG: Not in my world you don't. I'm gonna kill you._

_YDMG: But the only way to kill me is to kill yourself, since we're bonded._

_DMG: (anime falls) You have GOT to be kidding me.)_

Now, back to the story…

Shayla walked towards the throne room, taking care to take the longest route possible to get from her room to the throne room. She blended in beautifully with the darkness that surrounded her.

A black tank-top-like shirt was donned and it went only as low as under her chest, showing off most of her waist. The skirt she wore was a blood red, and reached her ankles. It was split on one side to her upper thigh. (Red Eyes Black Dragon Colors! .) A 'see-through' satin 'jacket' was worn over the tank top so that she was at least slightly covered at the waist. Her dark hair cascaded down her back, ending just below her waist. Another silver tiara, this time decorated with leaves, flowers and crescent moon jewels was adorned, along with matching silver armbands. A single gold chain with ruby drops dangling from it hung around her neck, the drops drawing attention to the dark spot between her breasts. Shimmering gold earrings dangled form her earlobes and a gold collar clasped around her neck. Last but not least was her engagement ring Atemu had given her.

_(DMG: Whew. That was descriptive._

_YDMG: No, she just had a lot of jewelry on._

_DMG: Shut up._

_Christina: You know, she has a point._

_DMG: Stop siding with her, dammit!)_

Upon finally entering the room, she found that there were more guests than she had anticipated. Deciding that it would be best if she avoided all crowds, she started going towards the other room the throne room was connected with. But just as she was turning, she collided with someone and fell backwards on her butt…again.

"You certainly seem to have a habit of crashing into someone or falling down, don't you?" A familiar voice commented.

Looking up, Shayla saw Seto. She grinned. "Yeah, sadly I do."

Seto offered her his hand.

Grasping it, Shayla let Seto pull her up, then she bowed mockingly to him. "Thank you for your kindness, kind sir. I am forever in your debt."

Chuckling, Seto replied, "That will not be necessary, your highness." Then he grinned. "You know, you'll make a wonderful Queen. Brains, Brawns, and a sense of humor."

Shayla laughed. "Well, I should be better than Teana." Then she winced. "Oh dear, I dread to think of what Egypt would turn out to be if SHE was queen."

The young man blanched. "I wouldn't be able to tell you. I'd have killed myself first."

"I can just imagine the laws: Friendship this, Friendship that, Friendship is the most important thing. Everyone must have Friends, Blah, blah, Friends, blah…"

A gagging noise was heard from the other man.

But he immediately regained his duty-comes-first posture and offered Shayla his hand. "May I have the honor of this dance, Princess?"

"I really don't want to, but there really is nothing else to do, so I guess."

Seto lead her to the dance floor and the two danced for a while, talking about Teana, mostly bashing her, and Shayla was actually beginning to enjoy herself. But halfway through the third dance, someone came over and interrupted them Shayla scowled when she saw…

_DMG: ONE NOTEBOOK FILLED!_

_YDMG: What?_

_DMG: I usually write things first in notebooks. For two reasons. One, I'll forget things. Two, I can write them whenever, since I don't have a laptop._

_YDMG: So?_

_Christina: Both of you, shut up and continue the frickin' story!_

_DMG: Wow, Christina._

(Yes, let's go back to the story… and rewind a sentence.)

Shayla scowled when she saw Johkum.

"May I?' he asked Seto, who scowled, but stepped away.

-_You two bastards! Do you ever ask what a GIRL wants before you two give consent?_-Shayla seethed silently as Johkum grasped her hand and her waist. She winced slightly.

"Having a good time?" he asked casually.

"Yes, at least, I WAS. I was until YOU got here."

After the dance ended, she immediately pushed herself away from Johkum and went off to find Seto, only to be stopped by a hand on her arm. "Wait, Shayla. Can I talk to you?" Johkum asked.

"Just make it quick," Shayla snapped, annoyed.

Johkum smiled mysteriously.

* * *

**ATEMU**

Atemu was NOT looking forward to this party. Somehow, he had managed to slip into the throne room unnoticed. Scanning the room, he found Shayla and his anger immediately rose when he saw that she was dancing with that bastard, Johkum.

When the dance ended, Shayla immediately pushed herself away, only to be stopped by Johkum. Shayla scowled, the two exchanged some words, then Johkum lead Shayla away.

He decided he'd follow. But he hadn't gone any more than a couple steps when he was swarmed over by fan girls. (Teana not included, thank Ra.) When he got free of them, Shayla and Johkum were already nowhere to be seen.

But it didn't take long for him to find them. They were standing under the arch of the entrance. Quietly, he sneaked over, blended into the shadows, and listened.

* * *

**SHAYLA**

Johkum lead Shayla to the entrance of the throne room. "I won't take long," he promised.

"Just spit it out!" Shayla snapped, exasperated. "What do you want?"

"OK, OK. If you want it blunt, then here goes. If you got a choice between me and Atemu, who would it be?" Johkum asked bluntly.

There was silence. Shayla stared at Johkum with a look of incredulity on her face. "Where in the seven hells of Osiris did THAT come from?" Shayla finally managed out.

"Just answer, please. Me or Atemu?"

The silence was deafening to both Johkum and Atemu, who was eavesdropping again. Both men waited in anticipation for her answer—the answer that would change and determine everything. Just as Atemu though he'd go mad, Shayla opened her mouth, and said one word, loud and clear.

"Atemu."

The answer seemed to ring through the air, going on and on, forever. Atemu felt like jumping for joy, but that would blow his cover, so he kept a hold on his emotions and waited silently in the shadows to see how Johkum would respond.

"WHAT?" Johkum all but yelled, outraged. "You'd choose that pompous jerk over me?"

–_How dare that-that-that-that COMMONER insult me like such!_ - Atemu seethed.

Apparently, Shayla was thinking among the same lines. "How DARE you insult him like that?" She snarled. "You asked for an answer, I gave you one. And Atemu is NOT a pompous jerk, thank you very much!"

"He doesn't even really love you!" Johkum shouted. "He's only tricked you into BELIEVING that he loves you! He's using you to win the bet!"

–_Oh, things could really start getting ugly _–Atemu thought with a wince.

"Bet…? What BET?" Shayla snarled at Johkum, venom all but dripping from every word. Each word pierced the air like daggers, stabbing at Johkum, who was at a loss for words.

Atemu buried his head in his hands. He could definitely remember the incident as if it happened yesterday.

* * *

FLSHBK

"_Deal? What kind of deal?" Atemu asked when Johkum offered him a deal._

"_OK, if you can get Shayla to love you and have her admit it by the day of the celebration, than I promise to leave the two of you alone. But if you can't," Johkum continued when he saw Atemu open his mouth to reply. "If you CAN'T, then you must promise to call off the engagement, and let Shayla leave with me, and never bother the two of us ever again, like I promise so to do to you if you succeed."_

_Atemu, still furious about what had just happened, agreed._

END FLSHBCK.

* * *

Atemu mentally killed himself over and over again. How could he be so STUPID? He made a mistake when he agreed to that bet. And a mistake at this time, especially one like THAT, could prove to be fatal.

He watched as the color drained from Johkum's face. There was another part to the bet, and it was not to tell Shayla. Well, a bit too late to enforce that part.

"I—What I—Well—I meant—It's not what you—" Johkum stuttered.

But Shayla just folded her arms and glared. "Well? I'm waiting for a fucking answer. What bet?"

Not able to take this any longer, Atemu stepped out from his hiding place in the shadows. "Yes, there WAS a bet, but I did NOT use you nor did I trick you into believing that you love me, which you probably don't."

"You got that damn right," Shayla snarled, her rage now focused on Atemu. "What are you doing here? Oh, eavesdropping AGAIN? Nasty habit of yours, isn't it?"

"Well, it's not really a habit. Anyways," he hastily continued when Shayla opened her mouth to snap at him, "If you want to know about the bet, I'd suggest you shut up and let me talk."

Folding her arms across her chest, the young Princess glared daggers at him, but pursed her lips and nodded.

Quickly, Atemu filled her in on the conditions and information about the bet, his head dropping lower and lower as he said it all.

When he was done, he lifted his head and looked at Shayla. To his great surprise, her rage had subsided, and there was even a hint of a smile tugging slyly at her lips. "So…it uh…WAS you last night?"

He turned red. "Um…yeah."

Shayla raised an eyebrow. "Well? Why?"

"Before I get to that, Shayla, there's something I have to tell you. Well, this might answer your question too." Atemu said nervously. "Look, Shayla, I've known you for more than ten years…and I've hated you."

The girl heaved an exasperated sight. "No, shit," she said, giving him a look that clearly said, 'way-to-state-the-obvious, genius'. "No, wait, I though we were the best of companions," she continued, each word all but DRIPPING with sarcasm. "I mean, of course we were. Why else would I have the urge to THROW UP every time I see you and that must also be the reason why I SLAPPED you TWICE IN TWO WEEKS."

Atemu shifted uncomfortably. "Well, what I meant to say is, that I hated you…until you came back from Lower Egypt."

Eyes widening ever so slightly, Shayla retorted with, "Wait. What? What do you mean I came BACK?"

"I uh…" Atemu's voice was soft, and only got softer and softer as he spoke. "Well, What I…um…What I'm trying to say is…Okay." He took a deep breath. "Ever since my birthday—"

"Oh, so now it's your birthday?" Shayla smirked. Atemu was obviously struggling, and she wasn't planning on making it any easier for him.

"JUST LET ME FINISH!" Atemu yelled. "Okay, since you're not going to make it easy—"

"Nope, I'm not."

"—I'll just cut straight to the point. Ever since my birthday, ever time I see you, I get this…funny feeling."

"Disgust? That shouldn't be a funny feeling."

"Well, I now realize what that feeling is," Atemu continued, ignoring her last comment. "It—it—it's…Love. Shayla…I finally realize that…I Love you."

* * *

DMG: (squeal) I wrote it! And it sounds REALLY STUPID AND CORNY.

YDMG: Well, it _was_ YOU that wrote it.

DMG: (sob)

Christina: You know what? Atemu is really bad at saying 'I love you.' Haha! The Nut!

YDMG: You know, Christina has a point. I mean, it's three words, and Atemu used up nearly what is it? (Counts above paragraphs) He used up SIX paragraphs.

DMG: SHADDAP! . And technically, they aren't paragraphs because they're too short.

YDMG and Christina: XD It doesn't change the fact that he made THREE WORDS drag out REALLY long.

DMG: (holds up white flag) I give up. Truce. Once again, Happy New year (2006 tomorrow!) and Merry (late) Christmas!


	7. Creation of a Millenium Item

DMG: Hello, all I ask is,…wait. If I say it, I'll spoil the chapter, so I'll stop. Credit for part of this to Manoke-chan. Please read my chapter and review! Happy Day!

YDMG: She seemingly has gone crazy the past few days, about her happy cat.

DMG: My happy cat is happy! And it makes my day happy! I'm Happy! Happy, happy, HAPPY!

YDMG: And this is her without sugar. I dread to see her with sugar.

DMG: Let's get back to the story! AND HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR, yes, I know I'm very late!

YDMG: Yes, Happy Chinese New Year to all.

DMG: I'm sorry if this chapter isn't good, it's just that, to make the sequel work, I need this to happen. OK? And I want to take this time to say a BIG thank you to all my readers and reviewers.

* * *

_Previously, on Engaged to a Pharaoh…_

_Shayla got kissed, and they're at the Party. Johkum asked her about who she preferred and she told him, Atemu. Then she learns about a bet, but before anything else happens, Atemu has an announcement to make!_

"_Well, I now realize what that feeling is," Atemu said, ignoring her last comment. "It—it—it's…Love. Shayla…I finally realize that…I Love you."

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 7. CREATION OF A MILLENIUM ITEM**

Shayla's mouth dropped open. Did she hear correctly? Were those words real? Did they really come out of the same mouth of the same person who had tried to make her childhood a living Hell?

Immediately, a wave of emotions washed over her. A split second later, she turned and ran. She didn't know why she did; all she knew was that her feet were carrying her away from the place that was calling out to her. Behind her, she could hear the two boys calling her name, but she ignored it.

Footsteps sounded behind her. "Shayla! Please, wait!" Atemu yelled.

She shook her head as she tried desperately to block his voice from her head and she continued running towards her room. Her hand had just touched the cold metal of her door when a hand reached out from behind and grabbed her wrist.

"Let me—" she never finished her sentence. Lips eased over hers, cutting her off and sending her plunging into a world of pure bliss. Once again, she caught sight of that familiar silhouette.

The kiss was slow, sweet, and romantic, not at all rough or demanding. She arched her back and allowed him to deepen the kiss as her hands fingered his collarbone and wrapped around his neck.

They stood there for quite some time before Atemu finally pulled away, much to her disappointment.

Shayla took some deep breaths. She was craving for more. In fact, she had to keep her gaze determinedly at the floor to keep her self-control. But Atemu lifted up her chin. "I Love you," he whispered in her ear.

Her arms flew around his neck and she hugged him close, breathing in his scent. Her head rested on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and she thought about his words. Atemu hugged her back, his cheek resting on the top of her head and his arms wrapped protectively around her.

Finally, they let go of each other.

"Well," Atemu said, his face red. "Um…Good Night."

Shayla giggled. "That really ruined the mood. But good night." She turned towards her room, and, with a last glance over her shoulder at Atemu, pushed the door and walked in.

Atemu watched her until the doors swung shut.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Mmm…" Shayla groaned. Sunlight poured into her room and it was clearly past noon, but she couldn't get herself to wake up.

Suddenly, she felt her sheets being torn off her.

"Leave me alone!" She ordered, grabbing blindly for her covers. "I don't feel good, and I want to stay in bed!"

"No! Get up, you lazy ass! It's way past noon!" a familiar voice yelled.

Shayla turned over towards the voice. "I told you, leave me alone!"

Suddenly, a pillow was placed over her mouth and nose and pressure was added. "GET OUT OF BED!"

"I'm up!" Shayla yelled, thrashing to get the pillow off as her lungs screamed for air. But her yell went unheard as it was muffled by the pillow.

Opening her eyes, she blinked rapidly to get rid of the sleepiness. Her eyes widened when she saw….

* * *

YDMG: Lemme guess. Teana.

Christina: No, Johkum.

DMG: The caravan leader?

YDMG: No, I think it's Teana. Who else would try to suffocate her?

DMG: Uhhh…Bigfoot?

Christina: No, I think it's Johkum because he's mad at her for turning him down. Ooooh! He got REJECTED!

DMG: But he still loves her. He wouldn't kill her. So that would make even Bigfoot more likely person…I mean, thing.

YDMG: Just get it on!

DMG: Okies!

* * *

Shayla's eyes widened when she saw her childhood 'friend' from Lower Egypt, Kalinin.

"You're finally awake!" Kali yelled, throwing herself on top of Shayla, pulling her out of bed.

Choking, Shayla gasped out, "Kali…get (COUGH) off of me (COUGH) I can't (COUGH) breathe!"

Kali let go. "Sorry."

Shayla gasped for breath as she surveyed the girl. Kali was the daughter of the richest noble in Lower Egypt, and Kali always bragged to everyone about how she and the Princess of Lower Egypt were BEST FRIENDS. But frankly, Shayla thought that Kali was probably one of the most annoying people to walk on this Ra-forsaken Earth.

To add onto that, Kali was a drama Queen. One minute, she'll be happy, smiley and laughing, and the next thing you know, she'll take a 360 turn and end up in tears. Shayla always did her best to avoid her as much as possible. Whenever Kali came over, Shayla would always 'happen to be out hunting' or 'busy practicing her swordplay.' Kali always tried to be like her, but forthrightly, hunting riding and fighting just wasn't her thing and she would never be able to keep up with Shayla.

"Your mother invited me to stay here until the big wedding day!" Kali squealed. "I can't believe it! My wittle Shayla is all grown up and about to get married!"

-_Thanks, mother,_ -Shayla thought in disgust, burying her face in her hands, while she tried not to throw up. –_I have to endure HER until my wedding day? And I thought Teana would be enough._-

"Oh my RA!" Kali's voice cut through her thoughts. "This is SUCH a gorgeous dress! Mind if I borrow it? No? Thanks, dear."

–_Oh, I give up! _–Shayla mentally screamed.

"So, is he cute?" Kali asked. "Tall dark and handsome? Sexy legs?"

–_How am I supposed to know? I sort of only just really noticed and looked at him yesterday!_–Shayla thought. But she replied with, "Yeah. Really hot."

Just then, she heard a knock on her door. "Shayla? Is everything alright in there?" Atemu's voice was muffled through the door. "It's Atemu. Are you alright?"

"Yes, alright, dear," Shayla said, making sure she sounded as if she'd been in love with him since first sight. "Come on in."

Atemu opened the door.

"**OH MY RA!**" Kali squealed, busting both Shayla and Atemu's eardrums. "Is this the Groom-To-Be? What a HOTTIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Biting her lip in disgust, Shayla closed her eyes and counted to ten while her hands unconsciously moved towards the cabinet where she kept her weapons.

"Well, you to lovers have fun!" Kali said. "Thanks for the dress, Shayla, and see you two around!" She flounced out of the room, waving to Shayla and gave Atemu a kiss on the cheek.

–_That –that-that-that NO GOOD BITCHY…SLUT! _–Shayla seethed.

"Who the Hell was THAT?" Atemu asked.

"Please, don't ask."

"Ok, I guess I won't. But I hope you're up to a ride, because Mahaado, Mana and I are going to go to the market right after we quick intro the High Priests."

Heaving a big sigh, Shayla got out of bed. "OK, I'm coming. But wait for me to get dressed in something appropriate. I kinda don't want to go out riding in my nightgown."

Smiling, Atemu watched as she went through her wardrobe. "ARGHHH! Kali HAD to take my riding top, didn't she? And she doesn't even know how to ride! Wasn't taking my dress enough? And…MOTHER OF RA!" she roared so loudly two guards burst in in alarm. "SHE TOOK MY RIDING SKIRT TOO?"

Finally, after chasing out the guards and calming Shayla down, Atemu collapsed on her bed as she went to change into a loose-fitting golden shirt and a blue skirt. She slipped into a white riding cloak and grabbed a bow and some arrows.

"It's really a pity I'm limited to one weapon in my room." She growled. "Right now, I wish I could stick these arrows and the rest of your armory through Teana and Kali."

Chuckling, Atemu watched her mutter furiously under her breath and duck into her bathroom to quick wash. When she was done, he took her hand in his, and was started when he felt something rough on her finger. Looking down, he was startled to see the engagement ring he had given her.

The ring was gold with the design of a dragon curled around the Eye of Horus. The dragon was shaped like the Red Eyes and it was made of an emerald the same color as Shayla's eyes.

When she saw him staring at her finger, she grinned at him, then proceeded to drag him down to the stables.

Mahaado and a girl with dark brown hair and green eyes, along with the rest of the high priests were there already. "Shayla, this is Mahaado, as you probably already know, and he's the holder of the Millenium Ring. He's also the most powerful Magician in the court," Atemu introduced. "And that's Mana, his apprentice."

Politely, Shayla nodded a hello.

Soon, Shayla knew about all the priests and their respective Items. "That's Simon, holder of the Millenium Rod, and soon to be passed to Seto," Atemu finished.

"Hey Mahaado," Shayla piped up after all the Priests left. "Can you sense if a person has magic?"

"Of course he can!" Mana exclaimed. "My master's the best there is! There's nothing he can't do!"

"Mana, calm down," Mahaado ordered. Then he turned to Shayla. "Yes, I can sense if another person has magic only if their power is weaker than mine. But if they are more powerful then I am, though not hiding their power, then I can also sense it. But if they have more power than I do and are trying to hide it, then no matter how hard I try, I cannot sense it."

"Err…" Shayla bit her lip. She had been shielding her magic for two reasons. One, she didn't want it to go out of control and destroy something again like two nights ago when she blew up a lamp, and she also didn't want to create a panic. If her parents had found out…"Mahaado, could you see if you can sense any in me?"

"Of course." He put two fingers on her forehead. Immediately, Shayla felt strong magic pour into her body. She felt envious as she tried to keep up her barriers at how well Mahaado managed his magic. His magic continued to prod at her barriers, and she had a harder time keeping them up.

Finally, she felt his magic leave. "I cannot sense any magic in you, but I can feel a powerful _Ka_ waiting to be awoken."

Shayla had NO idea what the Hell a _Ka_ was, but she decided to leave it. "Come on!" Mana urged as she got onto her horse. "Let's go already!" All four mounted their horse and rode towards the marketplace.

Meanwhile, somewhere nearby, a person chuckled. "Perfect. It'll be the perfect thing to tear them, and this Kingdom, apart to pieces. Egypt will fall and darkness shall shroud the earth once again!"

"Can I finally ask you who the hell that girl in your room was?" Atemu asked Shayla as the rode away from the palace.

"Oh, her. She's just Kalinin, Kali for short. She's my so-called buddy from Lower Egypt. She THINKS she's by best frien—I mean, buddy, but frankly, I think she's just a pain in the ass, a Drama Queen, and the most annoying creature to walk on this Ra-forsaken earth. Next to Teana, of course," Shayla hastily added.

"I…see. How long is she staying?"

"Oh, I think, I HOPE, just up until the wedding."

Atemu couldn't help but notice that Shayla had said 'THE' wedding instead of 'OUR' wedding. But at least she wasn't talking about it in disgust. That was definitely a sign of improvement.

Just than, Mana rode over. "Hi! I'm Mana, as you probably already know. And yes, I know you're Shayla, and my horse here is DMG!"

"DMG?"

"Dark Magician Girl!" Mana explained. (A/N: I know that in the Anime and Manga too, I think, she doesn't find out what her Ka is until some time or another when they' fighting Bakura, but in my book, she already knows. Come on, folks. Work with me a bit here, OK? It'll make the plot flow better.)

Already, Shayla was liking this girl. She was cheerful, perky, and very lively. The two of them immediately engaged in conversation as Mahaado grinned at the enthusiasm Mana showed.

"Well, we've been friends since we were young," Mana said when Shayla asked how she and Atemu met. "And we've done absolutely EVERYTHING together. We're practically like brother and sister and it's really terrific. Prince makes a VERY good big brother, if I do say so myself. And Master and Prince are the best of friends, so that's another reason I met Prince, since Master is teaching me."

After a while, the four reached the marketplace.

"Last time I was here," Mahaado commented with a glint in his eye, "Shayla got into a fight with you and took off on us."

Both Shayla and Atemu turned a bright red.

Mana laughed. "Come on! There's a really great food stand over there!"

"Mana, that's the only thing you think about, food," Mahaado groaned.

"Well, at least I still study!" was the retort.

"Oh yeah? What's the incantation for the floating spell that I taught you yesterday?"

"Um…"

"OK, OK, let's actually go do something," Shayla said as she got off her horse and tied it to a large post.

"Where should we go?" Atemu asked.

"Hmm…" Shayla thought for a while. "I know! Let's go to the blacksmith's!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT?"

But before anyone could really actually respond to that, they had been dragged by Shayla into the blacksmith's shop.

"Welcome, Your Highnesses! What may I do for you today?" A muscular man greeted.

"I'd like to know how to make a sword." Shayla said in all seriousness, making both Atemu and Mahaado anime fall while Mana stood next to her in shock. "A Longsword, double-edged, hilt with the Eye of Horus on it, you know, the basics and stuff."

"But Your—You—Your—Your Highness! We just don't teach girls, much less Princesses how to do that! And it'll—"

But Shayla merely gave the blacksmith a smile that would've made Seth, the God of Evil, go weak at the knees. "Please?"

"Oh, fine."

"Hey, Mana?" Shayla whispered. "Take Atemu and Mahaado shopping for some time. I'll be done when you're done, OK?"

An evil grin spread over Mana's face. "Alright, shopping it is!"

Then she left, dragging a very disgruntled Mahaado and a very reluctant Atemu behind her. Turning to that blacksmith, Shayla grinned. "Alright! Let's start!"

Half an hour later, Shayla was hammering away. But instead of using a hammer, which she had found out was harder to lift than it looked, she was using her magic. The steel she was using for the blade was also magic- created. The blade of the sword was to be unbreakable, or at least strong enough to hold the magic she was going to channel through it and not shatter lake the last one did when she battled Bakura. The hilt would have the Eye of Horus on it, with an opal in the center of the eye, to hold power.

A couple hours later, Shayla was now holding a brightly glowing sword in her hands.

"Well I'll be damned," the blacksmith said. "That is one MIGHTY fine sword."

Shayla examined it carefully. The balance was perfect, though she thought she made the sword a bit heavier than necessary. On the blade right below the hilt was the Eye of Horus again and her name etched in Hieroglyphics.

She was just exiting the store when she ran into Atemu, Mahaado and Mana, who were just coming back from their little shopping adventure. Immediately, Atemu burst out laughing when he saw her, Mana's eyebrows shot up, and Mahaado tried unsuccessfully to hold back a smile. The sword had stopped glowing, but Shayla was absolutely filthy; covered head to toe in soot and black grime.

"Thanks, that makes me feel real good," Shayla growled sarcastically, grabbing her cloak to wrap around her new sword. "Let's go back, and hope that the guards will let me in."

The three of them walked through the streets towards their horses when they passed the ribbon booth again. This time, when the man offered them some ribbons, Atemu immediately said yes and tied the white ribbon in Shayla's hair while she proceeded to tying the red on around his wrist.

Suddenly, Atemu lifted up her head and leaned down.

"Not in front—" Atemu cut off Shayla's protest with a kiss.

Mahaado quickly covered Mana's mouth with a hand as she let out an "Awwww…"

But Shayla and Atemu never noticed. Shayla's arms snaked around Atemu's neck and his arms locked at her waist. The two lovers stood there, ignoring all passer bys and absorbed themselves in that moment of pure bliss and ecstasy.

A few people stared at the two of them, but went quickly on their way when Mahaado glared fiercely at them. When Atemu and Shayla finally broke away for air, Mahaado quickly interrupted before they could continue. "You Majesty, Your Highness? I think it'd be best if we headed back to the palace."

Reluctantly, the two let go of each other, but heeded Mahaado's words and went off to seek their mounts. At the gates, the guards were indeed suspicious that Shayla "wasn't Her Majesty." But after Mahaado got pissed off and yelled at them, they meekly let the group inside.

As soon as Shayla and Atemu set foot inside the walls of the palace, the two were met with a screaming Kali. "YOU TWO ARE JUST SO **CUTE TOGETHER**!" She screamed. "Shayla, you're the most beautiful girl any one will find anywhere, and Atemu is DEFINITELY the hottest prince ever, all hands down!"

Mahaado and Mana anime fell.

Finally, AFTER AN HOUR, Atemu and Shayla finally escaped from Kali and left poor Mahaado and Mana to face her wrath.

"I CAN'T believe mother invited her to STAY HERE! And until the wedding too! How am I supposed to survive the next month? I mean, Mother told me the wedding wouldn't be until next month, due to all the invitation, and shit like that. But honestly. I don't know if the Wedding will even take place." Shayla yelled in frustration.

Atemu looked up at her sharply.

"No," Shayla smiled when she caught his look of worry. "I mean, with her here, I don't know if I'll still be alive by the day of the wedding."

"Oh." Atemu breathed a sigh of relief.

But little did they know that Shayla's words just might come true.

* * *

DMG: Ha, ha! Now wait for the next chapter!

EVERYONE: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T YOU DARE!

DMG: meep.

* * *

Atemu smiled at her. "Ok then, see you at dinner, Love." He kissed her again.

"Stop that already," Shayla chided. "I've been kissed enough by you in one day." She laughed at the expression on Atemu's face. "Just kidding. But I'm going to my room now, OK? So see you later. And hopefully, I won't run into Kai on my way or the rest of the day, for that matter." The two of then left for their respective rooms.

Shayla was luck; she didn't run into Kali or even bump into her for the rest of the day. She took a long soak in her tub, and then donned a beautiful snow-white dress that was bordered by gold. At her waist, she tied down an intricate belt. After tying her hair up in a ponytail, she left towards the dining hall.

To her surprise, neither Kali, Teana nor ATEMU were there.

Her mother seemed to have read her mind and answered before she could ask. "Kali wasn't feeling well, so I sent Atemu to bring her her food, and as for Teana, I have absolutely NO idea."

And that worked fine for Shayla. Personally, both Kali AND Teana could get sick and die, and she'd only laugh and probably throw a party. But really, where the HELL was Atemu?

Nonetheless, she nodded and sat down next to Mana and Seto. Oddly, throughout the entire course of the meal, Atemu never showed up. "Where is Prince?" Mana asked Shayla, who shrugged, but she too was getting both worried and confused.

"May I be excused?" she asked.

Her mother nodded. "Go check on Kali please."

Shayla bowed and left taking her sweet little time in getting to Kali's bedroom.

Suddenly, she turned to corner and came face-to-face with Teana. At first, Teana had a very annoyed look on her face, but as soon as she saw Shayla, she smirked. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Queen-to-be. How are you, your Highness?"

"Fine," Shayla replied, trying to keep the tension in the air down.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure if I were you." Teana's smirk grew bigger, and Shayla lost her temper again.

"OK, first of all, stop smirking. It's only making you look uglier than you already look, which is saying something." Shayla sighed.

Teana turned purple in the face from anger.

"And secondly of all, I appreciate your 'advice', but I think if you want some one to listen, you'd best go back to your own country, because you're not worth listening to. And that applies to all people, including the citizens of Upper and Lower Egypt."

"YOU LITTLE—"

Teana almost lashed out, but, to Shayla's surprise, held herself back.

"I tell you, you're smug right now, but that won't remain for long! You and Atemu will never find happiness together, you go me?" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Shayla.

With that, Teana fled.

"Humph." Shayla glared after the retreating figure. "Bitch." She muttered.

Then she headed off towards Kali's room once more, trying as hard as she could to recompose herself.

When she reached Kali's room, she was surprised to see that the door was slightly open a crack and she could hear some shifting noises inside on the other side of the door.

—_What the heck? What's going on in there?_ — Shayla thought to herself. —_Is there someone in Kali's room?_—

"Kali?" Shayla asked softly. "Kali, is everything alright in there? Kali!"

There was no response, but Shayla could still hear the noise continuing.

"Kali, I'm coming inside, OK?" Shayla called.

Still no answer.

Heaving a sigh of exasperation, Shayla pushed open the door and walked in. "Kali, I came to check—"

Shayla froze in her tracks and her heart stopped.

For there in front of her, was…...

* * *

DMG: Me, holding up a sign that says "End of Chapter".

Christina: NOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T END IT THERE! WHAT HAPPENED?

DMG: Fine. I'll tell you. Shayla saw a three-headed monster biting off Kali's head.

YDMG: Yay!

Christina: WRITE! (Swings baseball bat around dangerously.)

DMG: Christina, you don't know how to use that. Stop it.

Christina: NO! (Knocks DMG out) oops.

YDMG: Nice job. Now she won't be able to type and you can't read what's next until she's awake again. Good job, Christina.

(TO REVIEWERS)

YDMG: Well, seventh chappy out! Banzai! DMG says she's aiming for over 100 reviews with this chapter! And she's apologizing for a really late update. If you have any ideas, just put them in your review and DMG'll credit you if she uses it. Thank you for supporting us during these previous chapters and we hope you will continue to read Engaged to a pharaoh.

DMG: And in case anyone was wondering, I'm starting another one kind of like this one. Except this one is with Tsubasa Chronicles, and the plot's different, thought the Hate-Love part's still in it! Please review, and thank you all!


	8. Hidden in the Obscurity

KT: (Credit to Manoke-Chan) Gots myself a new penname! How do you all like it? It means Miracle Wings! .

YKT: Is there a REASON you changed your penname?

KT: (sighs in bliss) Syaoran-kun!

YKT: I see. Yep, she's obsessed with Syaoran from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, so this means that everyday I have to go through hours of her sighing 'Syaoran-kun!' and squealing. Someone save me!

KT: Syaoran-kun!

YKT: See what I mean? Well, we might as well continue with the story.

* * *

**_THIS IS THE SAME CHAPTER, WITHOUT THE RATED 'M' STUFF. THOSE OF YOU WHO WANT TO READ IT, E-MAIL ME AND I"LL SEND IT TO YOU ALONG WITH THE NINTH CHAPTER'S 'M' PARTS WHICH HAVE BEEN REMOVED. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

* * *

_**

_Previously on Engaged to a Pharaoh…_

_Shayla and Atemu FINALLY admitted their love for each other, Shayla made the 'Millenium Sword' and you meet a girl named Kali. _

_Kali got sick, so Shayla went to check up on her._

_When she reached Kali's room, she was surprised to see that the door was slightly open a crack and she could hear some shifting noises inside on the other side of the door._

—_What the heck? What's going on in there? — Shayla thought to herself. —Is there someone in Kali's room?_

"_Kali?" Shayla asked softly. "Kali, is everything alright in there? Kali!"_

_There was no response, but Shayla could still hear the noise continuing._

"_Kali, I'm coming inside, OK?" Shayla called._

_Still no answer._

_Heaving a sigh of exasperation, Shayla pushed open the door and walked in. "Kali, I came to check—"_

_Shayla froze in her tracks and her heart stopped._

_For there in front of her, was…

* * *

_

**Chapter 8. HIDDEN IN THE OBSCURITY**

Shayla froze in her tracks and her heart stopped.

For there in front of her was…

* * *

KT: I don't wanna tell!

YKT: Guess what? You are going to tell!

KT: No I'm not!

YKT: Yes you are!

KT: No!

YKT: YES!

KT: NO!

YKT: Yes!

KT: Yes!

YKT: No!

KT: Ok.

YKT: Damn you! Just tell us!

KT: No!

YKT: YES!

Christina: SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU! KT, WRITE BEFORE I MURDER YOU AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU DIE AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, JUST FUCKING WRITE WHAT'S NEXT!

KT: okay.

* * *

Shayla froze in her tracks and her heart stopped.

For there in front of her was…

Kali, lying on the bed, and Atemu was on top of her, one hand placed by her head and the other on her chest. In fact, the two of them were in a very _suggestive_ position. Kali's food was lain on the desk next to her bed, untouched.

Shayla's hands clenched, her nails digging into her palm and her breath came faster. Her face got red as Atemu's hand traveled DOWNWARD and she bit her lip to keep from crying. At that point, Kali tried to push Atemu off, but he was too heavy.

Emotion, millions of emotions washed over her like a tidal wave. Hatred, Sadness, Anger, Betrayal, Disbelief. But most of all, she felt Pain. Pain beyond description that tore her heart apart and began eating her inside out.

Finally, Atemu looked up and say Shayla. His eyes were glazed over and he didn't seem to know what was going on. Then, as if everything hit him at once, he quickly got off of Kali and a look of realization crossed his face. Shayla's heart, or what was left of it, shattered.

"Listen, this isn't what you think," Atemu said, walking towards her.

–'_Isn't what you think.' That's what they always say._ –Shayla thought bitterly. "Really? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT, YOU SON OF A BITCH, WHEN I SAW YOU RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME? 'IT ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK'? GET A LIFE, YOU BASTARD! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO? DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I'D BELIEVE BULLSHIT LIKE THAT!" she screamed at him.

"No, REALLY! Shayla! This really isn't what you think it is!"

"NO! SHUT UP! YOU LIED TO ME! I **_TRUSTED_** YOU! I FUCKING **_TRUSTED_** YOU! I WON'T EVER MAKE _THAT_ MISTAKE AGAIN!" She turned to run.

"Wait! Shayla!" Atemu grabbed her arm.

Turning around, Shayla punched him on the face. HARD. "YOU GOD DAMNED MOTHER FUCKER! DON'T EVER FUCKING TOUCH ME AGAIN OR I SWEAR BY RA I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"SHAYLA!" Atemu yelled as she turned and sprinted away.

He bolted after her.

But Shayla was faster. Pain gave her speed she never knew she possessed and she ran into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. Leaning against the door, she sank to the floor and buried her face in her arms, tears trickling down her face.

"Shayla! Let me explain!" Atemu pleaded from behind the door.

"No. You tricked me once, but never again! Leave!"

"Shayla—"

"DAMN YOU TO HELL, YOU BASTARD! I FUCKING SAID TO GO AWAY!" She screamed at him. "Please! Just go away…Go away."

* * *

**KALI**

Kali smiled to herself. The fool of a girl. Everything was working just as was according to plan.

In truth, Kali hade no intentions whatsoever to DO anything with Atemu, but she did what she did…all of this to hurt Shayla. If the Prince fell for her, it would only be an added bonus. But her main purpose was to hurt Shayla.

Shayla.

Kali's smile vanished.

Shayla.

Shayla was her worst enemy, her biggest rival. It just wasn't fair! She was a girl who could hunt, dance, sing and be everything that a girl wanted to be. And to add to that, she was also the prettiest girl in both Lower and Upper Egypt. So in other words, Kali was just simply jealous of Shayla.

Her father had once said, "Kali, YOU should've been Princess; not Shayla. YOU were MEANT to be a Princess."

Just then, Atemu came storming in. "Is that what you were trying to do?" He snarled. "And I though you were her friend."

Lazily and flirtatiously, Kali draped an arm over Atemu's shoulder. "Do you want to continue, my Prince?"

Angrily, Atemu grabbed her arm and wrenched it up behind her as she cried out in pain. "Go tell Shayla EVERYTHING. Tell her the TRUTH. NOW." Atemu snarled into her ear.

"All right, all right!" Kali whimpered, and stormed out.

* * *

**SHAYLA**

SILENCE.

Atemu had finally left, and all Shayla could hear now was silence. Slowly and weakly, Shayla stood up and walked over to the balcony. "Why?" she murmured. "Why am I me? Ra, I have always been faithful, so what did I do to deserve this Hell?"

She climbed onto the railing of the balcony. The ground was far below her. A fall would be fatal. "Is this what I should be led to?" she asked the stars. "I don't want to be royal anymore, Ra. Why was I born into this cruel world as 'Shayla'? Why not another name or another person?"

Then it hit her. Yes, why DIDN'T she? She could leave the palace forever and start a new life with no title, no family; as a completely different person. It was time she took her life into her own hands. She would leave. It was definitely time for her to leave.

She grabbed a bundle, dumped out its contents, then packed in a load of jewelry and fancy silks. She could first set up a booth in the Marketplace and sell all theses and probably make a fortune. She could also proceed to cutting her hair short, and when she sold things, she could definitely wear a veil. Using her magic, she changed her eye color from emerald to lavender and her hair color to black. That would be disguise enough for now. Buckling on her new sword, she slipped into a black cloak that was bordered with red and grabbed her bundle.

Just as she was about to leave, something caught her eye. The engagement ring on her finger. Slipping it off, she held it eye level and looked at it sadly. Then she placed it on the stand right next to her bed. She no longer needed it. It held no more meaning, no more feelings.

Straightening her clock, she reached for the handle of her door when she heard a knock on the other side.

"Shayla? Shayla, please open up. It's Kali."

A sudden flare of anger ignited at the mention of the other girl's name. But that anger quickly subsided when she remembered the look of fright on the girl's face when she had desperately tried to push Atemu off her.

"Shayla..." Kali whimpered.

Slowly and hesitantly, Shayla reached for the cold metal of the door. Softly, she opened it.

There Kali stood, alone in the hall, her eyes red and puffy from recently shed tears. Her once rosy cheeks were now pale and tear-streaked and her lower lip was quivering vehemently. Her head was bowed, but she quickly snapped it up when she heard Shayla.

"SHAYLA!" Kali sobbed and ran to Shayla, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably into the front of Shayla's dress.

"I'm so sorry! I-I-I told him No, b-b-but he wouldn't listen! Wh-Wh-When I t-told him to leave, h-he f-f-for-for-forced himself onto me!" She explained through her sobs, apologizing over and over while gripping the front of Shayla's dress.

Shayla made a funny noise. Kali was kind of gripping her dress at a rather…PRIVATE part.

"You really don't need to apologize for his actions," Shayla said, awkwardly patting the other girl's head while lost in her thoughts. –_He forced himself onto her? How could he? Dear Ra, and I actually began to fall for this guy? I guess when they say love is blind, they have a point. I can't freaking believe it! _–

"I never should have come here," Kali said, drawing Shayla from her thoughts. Kali's raven-colored hair slipped down, hiding her dark blue eyes, which she rubbed with the back of her hand.

"No, no," Shayla murmured, looking off into the distance. "If you hadn't come, I would've married the sick bastard. Your arrival was Ra-sent and for the best." The two girls stood there in silence for a while, the tranquility broken only by Kali's occasional sniffs and whimpers as she stood there.

"A-a-are you going s-some-somewhere?" she suddenly, asked, looking at Shayla's traveling cloak and bundle. The cloak hid her sword.

"Um…yes," Shayla admitted.

The other girl's expression changed to that of pure terror and desperation. "NO! Don't! Please don't leave me here! Don't leave me here with HIM!"

"I'm sorry," Shayla said, looking away. "But I…I just can't stand being here anymore."

Then a look of realization crossed Kali's face. "I-I-I suppose…if you must. It must feel terrible in your shoes. I was just lost in my self pity and forgot all about your feelings. You should be the one that's crying on me, not me crying on you," she whispered solemnly. Shayla's eyes softened and she placed a hand on the older girl's shoulder.

"Don't apologize. Everything will be fine, but now I must depart before anyone comes to check on me. Good bye."

Shayla pulled up the hood of her cloak and hurried past Kali, one hand holding her bundle, the other grasped tightly around the hilt of her sword. As she left, she could feel Kali's eyes watching her, all the way up to until she was completely out of sight.

* * *

**KALI**

A satisfied smirk appeared on her lips as she watched Shayla dart away into the depth of the darkness. Ha, the fool of a girl! Her asinine escapade would prove to be very farcical indeed.

For even if she DID make it out of the palace, it would be only a matter of days before the guards found her. And with in that time, a lot of things could happen. There were plenty of robbers, drunkards, muggers, people looking for pretty little sex toys, and, at this thought, Kali smiled to herself, plenty of rapers out there. A defenseless girl like Shayla wouldn't stand even a spark of a chance out there.

By the time anyone found her, the stupid little bitch would be dead, or, if not, at least have lost her chastity. She just didn't deserve to be Princess, so this served her right! –_I should've been princess! She doesn't merit that title!_ – Kali thought. But the only way she could become a Princess is if she was royal by blood or marriage. A smirked tugged at her lips. Yes, marriage works perfectly well. Wasn't she quite successful at getting Atemu on top of her? She fingered the thing in her pocket. –_This thing will work its magic once again, and I will become queen!_ –

For now, though, she would be content in making Shayla's life a living Hell.

Then after putting on an anxious and worried expression, she ran off to find Atemu.

* * *

**ATEMU**

Atemu, meanwhile, was mentally killing himself over and over for what had happened. But truth was, he wasn't sure WHAT had happened. One minute, he had walked into Kali's room to give her dinner, and the next, Shayla was standing there, looking furious and hurt, then ran off. But he wasn't really sure what had happened between then. He couldn't seem to remember anything. But nonetheless, this was HIS fault, and so he proceeded to killing himself mentally again.

"ATEMU!" Kali's voice rang through the air. "Oh, Atemu! It's horrible! Shayla's gone! She's missing!" Her poltergeist-like voice reached Atemu's ears. "She's gone!"

"WHAT!" Atemu snarled, standing up and towered over Kali, despite his short height. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?"

The younger girl shrank away from him; the fury in his eye was much too frightening, but she repeated what she had just said. "I said, Shayla's gone missing! I went to her room to tell her, just like you told me to, but her door was open ajar and when I went in, she was missing! There was no one there!"

Without another word, Atemu rushed out and dashed into Shayla's room. But he was met with a still welcome. There were things scattered all over the floor, but the bed was still nice and tidy and so was everything else in the room.

"SHAYLA!" Atemu yelled over and over into the empty room. "SHAYLA! PLEASE ANSWER ME! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU TO ANSWER ME AND TELL ME THIS ISN'T REAL! I'M SORRY! PLEASE! Please…"

There was no answer.

Tears threatening to leak out, he yelled in frustration and punched the wall, leaving a large crack.

But just as he was about to leave, something shining on the nightstand caught his eye. Walking over, he realized it was the engagement ring. Hesitantly, he picked it up. Fingering the ring, memories of his time spent with Shayla (Including the fights with her XD. Oops, I ruined the mood here. Gomennasai.) flooded into his mind.

Holding the ring tightly by his heart, Atemu rushed out to the stables and saddled up.

He was going to find and rescue Shayla. Even if it cost him his life.

* * *

**SHAYLA**

Shayla had easily slipped past the guards and out of the palace. –_It's little surprise Bakura can slip in and out of the place. I'm going to have to tell the Pharaoh to strengthen_— -

She stopped when she remembered that she was never coming back. Turning, she took one last glance at the palace, her prison. She was free. Free of her duty as a princess, free of the life she was living in now, free of everything. But most importantly, she was free of Atemu.

Quickly and quietly, she slipped down several streets and alleys.

Suddenly, a hand sneaked out of the shadows and snaked around her slender frame and another hand covered her mouth, muffling her scream.

Immediately, Shayla's hand flew to her sword, but her captor was faster. He tore the sword, belt and all, off her waist and flung it out of reach.

"Shh…you pretty little thing. Don't worry. I won't hurt you, at least, not much." A voice whispered in her ear.

But that only caused her to struggle harder. To her horror, she couldn't feel that warm presence that was usually there when her magic was ready. She was now helpless, stripped of magic and weapons.

-_DAMN! _–she though furiously. But she hadn't learned hand-to-hand combat for nothing. Growling, she rammed her elbow back, and felt it connect solidly to the man's stomach.

He groaned and kneeled over in pain.

Turning to face him, she then kneed him in the face and was about to land another punch when someone grabbed her from behind.

-_Oh shit_ –She turned and punched upward, connecting with the man's jaw.

Dodging another man, she made a leap for her sword and her hand had just closed around the hilt when she felt someone grab a hold of her ankle. "Get the HELL away form me!" she screamed before kicking the guy in the face. She heard a sickening 'CRACK' and the man was then motionless.

Hastily, she scrambled to her feet and positioned her sword.

Her attackers were a gang of thugs, each holding a knife or sword in his hands.

-_Dammit! How am I supposed to take them all down without drawing attention to this place?_ –she surveyed the men. Half of them were drunk; their eyes were dilated and unfocused. The other half had greedy eyes as they looked her form head to toe, making her shiver.

"You want a fight, you got yourself one!" she yelled.

One of the drunken men lunged at her.

"_DARGON CLAW BLADE!_"

The attack spiraled outward, killing three men upon impact and injuring several others.

She was already breathing heavily as she fought to clear her head and faced the other men.

"This one is so much more of a challenge than the other ones," one of the men said. He had spiky, sandy blonde hair and eyes that looked insane.

"Oh, you can bet your ass 'this one' will be more of a challenge," Shayla snarled. "And you're about to find out just 'how much of a challenge' she can be!" She held her sword in front of her horizontally. This was something new and she wasn't all that sure she could handle it, but it was either this or…only Ra knew what her other option was.

"_I summon all three great deities of Egypt, Obelisk, Osiris, and Ra! Lend your power to me, for I, Shaylana Isis Gydion, Daughter of the Nile, Crown Princess of Egypt, call upon you to aid me!"_

Power built up around her and she gasped in pain as immense amounts of power entered her body. –_So much for not attracting attention_, -she thought with a wry smile.

She faced the men. "Now…I sentence you…to eternal Hell in Ra's lair!"

An enormous amount of power shot out of her sword at all the men surrounding her.

She felt her strength start to leave her as the attack shot outward.

-_This is it…_-she thought. –_If this doesn't work, I'm screwed. _–

Suddenly, an attack similar to her own blasted from the smoke and hit her dead on.

Blood splattered from her mouth as she was knocked back into the wall. Groaning, she pulled herself to her feet and wiped the blood from her mouth. "Dammit. It was a double-edge attack…Good thing that it didn't come at me full force." She muttered.

Her legs were shaking badly and she could barely raise her sword. "Oh please, Ra…" she whispered under her breath. "Please don't let them be there when the smoke clears. Please let them be dead."

"That wasn't bad for a girl," a voice hissed in her ear.

She whirled around to meet the speaker one second too late. He punched her, sending her sprawling to the ground. Slowly, she made herself get up and she faced him.

"So…there was a mage among you guys?" she snarled.

"Actually, there were five. But you managed to kill three with one blow. Impressive," a new voice said. "Of course, there will be several others, not mages, coming shortly, but we wont have to worry about that, will we?"

He approached her, one hand grabbing her cheeks and pushed her up against the wall. "Now, Princess Shaylana, I suggest you'd best cooperate with us. I'd hate to do anything to that pretty face of yours."

Her heat was racing in fear, but she showed none of that. "Let go of me before I hurt you," she growled, swatting his hand away. Picking up her sword, she pointed it at the two mages. "I don't know what kind of hocus-pocus you two have up your sleeves, but I'd sooner die than follow the likes of you. So if we have to do this forcibly, bring it on."

The two exchanged glanced and the first one, whom she recognized as the sandy blonde with the insane eyes, smiled maliciously. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but you're a stubborn one." He held his hand, fingers spread, palm out at her. "TA-RI-X-HU-KAM-BA-RU-KON!" (A/N: Don't ask. It was some random thing that came to me)

Ropes flew out from nowhere and wrapped themselves around her arms, legs, waist, strapping her to the ground. She could no longer move and the harder she struggled, the tighter her bindings. Then she felt warm liquid coat her body.

Turning her head, she saw crimson liquid splatter on the ground that she stood on and stain her clothes. Taking a closer look at the ropes, she realized there were thorns growing in them. They pierced her sun-kissed skin, and continued to grow, digging into her flesh, deeper and deeper…

And they stopped suddenly, and she fell into the sand on all fours, blood flowing freely form all her wounds.

A hand reached down and gripped her firmly by the jaw, lifting her up and nearly choking her.

"Now will you stop struggling against me?" he said. "We should be getting into some more serious matters now," he smirked. "Like these…"

He lowered his face down and pressed his lips over her.

"NO!" she smacked him across the face and stumbled back away from him, nearly falling over as her legs tried their best to support her. "Why don't you just kill me now? Kill me, maim me, injure me, attack me. But no matter what happened, there will be a price to pay!"

The second mage smirked. "You have courage, to say the least. You'll do fine."

"What do you mean I'll—?"

She was cut off as he pressed something against her mouth. There was some kind of medicine soaked in the cloth; she could smell it. But as the bitter smell filled her senses, her eyes started drooping.

He removed the cloth and she slowly sank to her knees. "Wa…it…Wha…t…?"

She hit the ground, unconscious.

"Get the bag. We can't waste any time. Bind and gag her in case she wakes up. That medicine won't do much since she has such amazing stamina," the blonde ordered the men who had silently arrived.

"Master Merrick, the Pharaoh's guards are scouring the streets for someone! We'd best—"

"They must be looking for her," Merrick said, looking at Shayla's unconscious body. "Give me that gag," he ordered. He walked over to the fallen girl. "I'll do these bindings personally in case any of you idiots screw up." He propped her into a sitting position and bound the gag tightly around her mouth. Then he wrenched her arms up behind her back and bound them tightly with a long length of rope. So tight that her wrists were already turning red from the coarse rope. "Give me the bag," he snapped.

He slipped the coarse sack over Shayla's head and tied the opening securely.

Throwing her over his shoulder, he stood up. "Ok, boys. Let's go."

When they stepped out, a guard stopped them. "Freeze, in the name of the Pharaoh." He ordered. "What business do you have this hour of the night?"

"Dear Sir, me and my boys were merely out for a drink and we were gambling. As our reward, we collected not only a bunch of money, but a fairly large prize." Merrick's lie came out evenly and practiced. "The prize is rather large and it'd be a big pain to get it out and put it back in."

"Very well, on with you!" the guard said.

As he walked off, the jarring stirred Shayla.

-_What on Earth—?_ –she opened her eyes slowly and the situation hit her like a tidal wave. –_Oh good Ra. What now?_ –

Then she heard some hoof beats nearby. Weakly, she lifted her head and tried to call for help, but exhaustion covered her like a blanket and she fell into an abyss of obscurity.

* * *

**ATEMU**

Atemu was on the verge of panic. He'd gotten the royal guards out looking for Shayla, but nothing so far. He saw a guard stop a group of men, one whom was carrying a large sack.

The first thought he had was, Good Ra, that's Shayla in the bag, but he shook himself. No, he was being way too paranoid. But when the group walked past him, he swore he heard whimpering coming from the bag, but he shook his head. He was hearing things.

As he rode away from the group, he looked around frantically. "Shayla, where ARE you?" he murmured.

* * *

KT: OK, now please don't kill me.

YKT and Christina: We're going to kill you.

KT: Please don't. OK, so, as you can see, this was a very bad chapter. If people will PLEASE start leaving reviews with ideas in them!

YKT and Christina: DIE!

KT: Shut up. Or you won't get to know what's next.

YKT and Christina: Oh well. You deserve to die!

KT: please don't kill me.

YKT and Christina: DIEEEEEEEEEE!

KT: (tears)


	9. Red Eyes

KT: Konnichiwa, minna-san! It's been a while!

(Gets a bunch of glares)

KT: Nani?

YKT: We're all mad at you for leaving the book there.

KT: Souka

YKT: Don't you have anything to say?

Christina: I do! KT, YOU SUCK!

KT: Arigato.

Christina: What does that mean?

KT: It means thank you.

Christina: Well, Why couldn't you just SAY thank you?

KT: Because—

YKT: SHUT UP! And here's the story.

(Nothing appears)

YKT: WHERE'S THE STORY?

KT: I'm not typing.

YKT: (Chases KT with a knife) THEN SIT AND TYPE!

KT: WAHHHHHH!

* * *

_Previously on Engaged to a Pharaoh…_

_Shayla found out that Atemu had been cheating on her and decided to finally leave her life behind. So she left the palace, only to get abducted by Merrick and his gang while Atemu and the guards were looking for her._

_Atemu ran into Merrick's group, but seeing as how another guard had already interrogated them, he let it pass._

_As he rode away from the group, he looked around frantically. "Shayla, where ARE you?" he murmured.

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 9. RED EYES.**

When Shayla came to, she was in an unfamiliar room. Groaning, she sat up, ignoring the pain that shot through her body. There were cuts all over her, though they were healing fast, and her wrists were still red from the rope burn.

Rubbing her jaw, she made plans on what to do next.

Without her magic, there was no way she'd break through the wards that were put up around this place, but after she DID get her magic back and escape, then what?

Her bundle was gone, as was her sword, and she had no idea whatsoever as to her whereabouts. There was no way she'd leave without her sword, but first, she'd have to find out where it was.

Then there was the problem that she'd have to find where the entrance was. If those people WERE mages, they'd have a big building to keep all their spells, for practicing their spells and for experiments.

So absorbed in her thoughts she was that she failed to notice the figure that came into her room.

"Did you have pleasant dreams?" a voice asked, startling her.

She whirled to face her speaker, groping for a sword she didn't have on. "Who are you and what the Hell do you want?" she demanded, realizing it was neither Merrick nor that one other mage that was there the night before. Or, she thought it happened the night before.

"Me, I'm another mage here at the place," he replied vaguely.

She glared. "I kind of had THAT part figured out already. So, what do you want?"

The man smiled unpleasantly. "Master Merrick wants to see you. Come on." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out.

"Hey! Get your filthy hands off me! You hear me? Get the HELL away from me and—goddammit! LET GO!" She kicked him from behind, sending him sprawling and glared down at him. "What part of 'Let go of me' did you not fucking understand?"

He looked up at her and sneered. "I'd do what your BETTERS tell you to do if I were you, _Princess_." He snapped his fingered.

Something around her neck that she couldn't see tightened and she gasped for breath. The man smirked as she sank to her knees, coughing and choking and snapped his fingers again. "If you won't obey, you just may die from that."

Weakly, and still coughing, she glared up at him. "You will pay for this. I swear upon my sword I'll make you pay for this."

Her reply was a laugh. "And how, pray tell? The closest civilization form here is 20 miles. How do you expect to get a message for help? And how do you expect to get through the ward Master Merrick built up?"

-_This guy sure is dumb,_ -Shayla smirked to herself. –_Simple. As soon as I get my powers back, I'll kill Merrick. Spells die along with the wizard. If that's not enough, I always have my magic here to help me. And as to the message, I don't intend to send a call for help. I'll kill you myself._ –

"Come on, Your Highness," the man said mockingly, gripping her arm roughly and hauling her up.

Viciously, he shoved her into a room and she fell with a yelp.

"_This _is the Princess of Egypt?" a voice asked.

She got up and glared at them. "Oh, you can bet your ass I am. And once I get out of here, you—"

"SILENCE!"

A force slammed her into the wall, pinning her there. Electricity crackled around her, sending shocks through her body. Looking around, she recognized Merrick and the other man from that night, but there were plenty of others there that she didn't recognize.

Merrick walked lazily over to her, smirking and she saw HER sword buckled around his waist. "Now, Princess. I'd like to bring forth a proposal."

She winced as he grabbed her by the neck.

"Now, here's the proposition," Merrick said. "You can spill all the secrets of the Pharaoh and we'll spare you their fate." He motioned behind him and for the first time, Shayla saw the dead bodies that hung from ropes from the ceiling.

She gasped and squeezed her eyes, protecting herself from the revolting sight.

"No, no," Merrick laughed, and her eyes forced themselves open against her will. "Your choice. You can tell or you can die. What will you choose?"

-_What SHOULD I do? I can't betray my country like this, but it would be the perfect revenge for what Atemu did to me… _–she thought.

Atemu.

Just the name caused her blood to boil in rage at what he did to her.

-_Wasn't that a reason I ran away? To get away from him and to get vengeance against him for all the pain he caused me? Then why refuse? Not only would I save my life, but I'd get revenge for those days of hell he forced me to go through. _–

The more she thought about it, the more she liked it.

"I've made my decision," she smiled at the men. "I will… NEVER BETRAY MY COUNTRY LIKE THAT!"

With every ounce of willpower she had in her, she wrenched herself from the magic that bound her against the wall and leapt at Merrick, pinning him down, her hands closing around his neck as she started strangling him.

Suddenly, a blast of light erupted from him and blasted her backwards.

"You bitch!" he growled. "I'd watch what I do it I were you."

She turned, grabbed a guard's heavy broadsword and turned to face him.

He laughed. "A weapon? What's a weapon to my power?" His eyes glinted. "But give it your best shot."

With a mad cry that was more beast-like than human, Shayla ran at him, sword raised. A purple barrier appeared before Merrick but that didn't slow her down one bit. She slammed her sword into the shield, putting all that she had behind the blow…

And the shield shattered.

"WHAT?" Merrick exclaimed in shock.

She swung the blade around, nearly cutting him in half, but he snapped his fingers before she could recover, and she fell to her knees once again, gasping for breath as the invisible band around her neck cut off her air. She ripped wildly at the band as it continued to tighten and her vision blurred. –_Dammit! I can't…now for the sake of…_-

Then, the band suddenly loosened and she looked up at Merrick, who was smirking down at her. "No, this is no fun," he smirked. "I'll use the method my mother taught me." He beckoned to several men and they brought over a box. Reaching in, he pulled several long needles.

Shayla was confused until he approached her and smirked. "Now…you had better choose whether or not you want to answer me. What are the Pharaoh's secrets?"

She glared, but didn't say anything.

His smirk grew. "Then here's the price you pay for keeping the secrets." He plunged the needles into her back.

Screams echoed throughout the chamber.

He yanked them out of her and got some more. "Well, are you going to answer?"

She still kept silent.

This time, the needles plunged into her arms.

This just repeated over and over. And she began to loose consciousness from the pain. When he plunged another set of needles into her side, she fainted.

Satisfied, Merrick stood up and looked at the other mages stunned faces. "This way, if she does escape, she'll hurt all over, but no one will be able to help her because they won't be able to see the wounds since they're all little pinpricks."

Beckoning to another man, he said, "Bring her back to her room." Then, he left.

When Shayla came to, pain was tearing through every part of her body and the events in THAT room replayed in her head. She tried to examine all her wounds, but she found none. "Dammit. That's probably what he was intending to do; I can't find any of the wounds. But they still hurt like a mother."

Groaning, she gingerly sat up and tested her legs. They only barely held her again. "Dammit. If I don't recover fast, I'll never get out of here."

"I'm afraid that's not an option."

Looking up, she saw Merrick there, a smirk on his face again.

"Do you EVER have a different expression than a smirk? 'Cause it really is quite ugly." She snarled at him, eyes burning.

But he completely ignored her. "That trick with your hair and eyes just don't work, do they?"

Startled, she looked into the mirror and nearly had a heart attack. Her hair was still black, but her eyes were nothing like either what she turned them into or what they originally were. One eye was an intense, emerald green, but the other eye, her right eye, was a blood-red color.

"Oh. My. God."

Merrick came up behind her and draped his arms around her.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" Shayla snarled, but found that she couldn't move from her spot.

"What else?" he turned her head toward him and kissed her.

Her eyes widened and she tried to hit him, but found that she was frozen in place, unable to move even an inch. She closed her eyes and forced down her tears, her mind desperately trying to fight against the spell that kept her captive. –_Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT!_ –she thought, anger building up inside her.

She could do nothing as his tongue forced its way into her mouth, gently massaging her tongue and trying to taste every inch of her mouth.

And then something flashed before her eyes.

It was almost like that time…THAT time, when HE kissed her…

* * *

"_Let me—" she never finished her sentence. Lips eased over hers, cutting her off and sending her plunging into a world of pure bliss. Once again, she caught sight of that familiar silhouette. _

_The kiss was slow, sweet, and romantic, not at all rough or demanding. She arched her back and allowed him to deepen the kiss as her hands fingered his collarbone and wrapped around his neck._

_They stood there for quite some time before Atemu finally pulled away, much to her disappointment._

_Shayla took some deep breaths. She was craving for more. In fact, she had to keep her gaze determinedly at the floor to keep her self-control. But Atemu lifted up her chin. "I Love you," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

_

The held back tears came out in a rush right then. Why couldn't it have stayed that way? She really had loved him. She mentally shook herself. It wasn't her fault they had broken up so abruptly. Now she focused on trying to break away from Merrick, but found that even thinking was becoming a hard task now, due to the spell.

When Merrick broke away from her, she remained in her frozen position, eyes glazed and sitting absolutely still. Grinning slyly, Merrick's finger went from her jawbone to her collarbone, fingering it tenderly. Then that hand went even farther down to touch her breast and the other hand touched her upper thigh, caressing her bare skin.

Shayla tried to break free of the spell, to get away from his touch, but the spell that held her was too strong.

Seeing that she couldn't do anything to oppose him, he continued to move the upper hand downward to her waist, and bent down to kiss her again, this time pushing her onto her back. Her mouth opened against her will to let his tongue enter, and his lower hand moved up to her waist.

He broke away abruptly, to her relief, but then his hands went to the collar of her dress. Slowly, he slipped the strap of her dress off her shoulder and did the same to the other strap, sliding her dress downward to reveal her chests.

Then she found that extra boost she needed to break free of him. "GODDAMNIT! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

She shoved him off her and scrambled away from him till she was against the wall, pulling her dress up. "GET AWAY FROM ME AND **STAY** AWAY FROM ME!"

He smiled. "You must have magic yourself, and a fair amount of it if you were able to break through my spell." He headed towards the door. "I knew that you'd do just fine. And we'll have another meeting again tonight, so you had better make up your mind on whether or not you're ready to spill or if you're still stubborn and take another trip down to hell."

Long after he left, Shayla sat against the wall, shaking.

That night's experience was worse than before. It started with stabs on her back, legs and arms, then went to her neck, stomach, and finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

The entire room was laughing as a person dumped a bucket of freezing cold water on her to wake her up. Blood coated an entire boxful of needles, but Merrick wasn't done yet. Grabbing her hand, he yanked her towards him. "Are you going to tell yet?"

She summoned up a weak glare, but that only made him laugh. "Gods know I love strong women like you." Then his voice became dangerous. "But that strength will bring you to a world of hurt here."

He thrust the needles under her nails.

A blood-curdling scream tore through the air and Shayla fainted.

"What are you going for with this torture, Master Merrick?" a mage asked when a slave carried Shayla out.

"As I mentioned before, she has amazing stamina, as you can see from today's display and I want to exhaust her enough so that my magic can completely take over her, then I'll use her to enhance my own magic," Merrick said with a smile.

"You mean…" the mage trailed off.

"Yes. And from what I sensed today, tonight is when I can do it."

Something cold sliding down her side woke Shayla. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, and she found herself bound by her feet and wrists to the four-poster bed. The 'cold something' was Merrick's finger.

"Finally, you're awake." He took off her bindings and she felt her body move against her will towards him.

"I know what you want, Merrick," her voice purred silkily as her inner self fought madly against the force that was coercing her to do what she was doing. "And I'll give it to you." Her hand went to the strap of her dress and slid it off her shoulder.

Merrick's eyes lightened. "That's better." He walked over, taking off his top so that he was bare-chested and throwing her sword, which was still buckled around his waist, to the ground. Then he pushed her onto the bed, getting on top of her. "Now, shall we continue where we left off last time?"

She giggled. "Of course."

Immediately, his mouth consumed hers and his hands groped at her breasts. She felt both her mouth open under duress and her legs spread apart as one of his hands immediately went down, close to her womanhood.

-_No! I won't let him do this! _–But as hard as she tried, she couldn't break through whatever magic was holding her there.

He pulled up her skirt, his hand massaging the area around her warmth and his kisses started trailing down to her breasts…

And she went mental. "RA DAMNIT ALL TO HELL!" She roared. "YOU WILL NOT DEFILE ME!"

A warm sensation washed through her and the next thing she knew, something shattered the spell that had held her and Merrick was blasted off her. Looking at the mirror, she found herself fully clothed in red and black, and both her eyes were glowing red.

There was a roar and something exploded up behind her.

Turning, she saw an enormous dragon at least three or four times taller than she was and coated in metal armor. His eyes glowed the same fiery red as her own.

Then she _knew_.

She wasn't exactly sure HOW, but she knew what the dragon was.

It was her _Ka_, the Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon.

Smiling, she turned to Merrick, who was still staring at her, stunned. "But how could you? That spell took three mages to cast! How did you break…?"

She glared at him. She held her hand out as power built around it.

"It doesn't matter that you have a _Ka_!" he yelled, but Shayla could hear panic in his voice. "I have my own and I can destroy you with it! Come forth, Iron Demon and Legend Devil!" (A/N: I don't know what kind of _Ka_ he should have, so I just chose a couple from his deck.)

The two monsters appeared next to him, but Shayla only smiled again. "Not good enough," she said. She walked over to where he had tossed her sword earlier. "Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon, show them what we can do!"

Black colored magic swirled around her and went into her sword as a dark glow surrounded her. "I sentence you…"

The Red Eyes opened its beak and a ball of fire formed there.

"…TO ENTERNAL HELL IN THE SHADOWS!"

The magic exploded from her sword and the Red Eyes let loose his attack.

Merrick's scream was the last thing she heard before the world turned black.

* * *

Shayla came to when she heard a bird chirping. Groaning, she sat up and gasped as pain shot up her arm. She was in a bed inside what looked like a cottage. "Where—?" she rasped. 

"Oh, my dear! You're awake!" a woman's voice called out.

Turning, Shayla saw a kindly-looking young woman bustle toward her. "Now, lie back down. You have a broken arm and you need as much rest as possible."

"Thank you," Shayla whispered as she lay back down.

"No, no! It was nothing!" The woman handed her a cup of water. "Drink. Now, could you tell me who you are?"

Shayla frowned and thought. A metallic voice chimed in her head. –_You are Shayla. That is your name._ –

"Shayla," she replied.

"Where are you from?"

Frowning, Shayla thought for a while, but her memory offered nothing but a dark haze.

"I…can't seem to remember."

"I see. Well, until you do, you can stay with us," the woman smiled. "Of course, you'll have to work, though. We live a decent life, but one more mouth to feed means more work, and you will have to do some of it."

"Of course, Mrs.…?"

"You may call me Larissa. Larissa Kahlim"

"Thank you Larissa. I will do my best to—"

"Larissa! Where are the herbs? The man wanted more of the medicine!" a male voice resonated into the room.

"It's in the storeroom, Malik! I'm busy right now!" Larissa yelled back.

"What could you possibly—oh." The young man had walked into the room and found Shayla in bed and Larissa sitting next to the bed. "Uh…please pardon my intrusion." A mad blush raged across his cheeks and Shayla giggled, making the blush deepen.

"Malik, this is Shayla. She's the one that Inara told you about."

"Oh."

"Shayla, this is Malik Ishtar."

Shakily, Shayla got out of bed and stood up, straightening her shirt and skirt. Her right arm was in a sling, and her hair was tousled up. "Good Ra, I look like a monster," she groaned when she looked in the mirror.

Larissa Laughed and said, "Here, Let me help you with that."

But Shayla shook her head. "I can do it myself." Closing her eyes, she concentrated on that warm feeling deep inside her. The warmth surged through her like a wave and when she opened her eyes, her hair was already done up and her dress nice and free of wrinkles.

"I see that you have magic," Larissa said dryly. "Well, seeing as how your arm healed so fast, I'm not too surprised. Not to mention the strange colored eyes you have."

Startled, Shayla looked in the mirror again and saw that her eyes were green and red. "Um…where exactly was I when you err…found me?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, we found you lying on the shore of the Nile a couple days ago." Larissa informed her. "Inara and I were picking herbs and Inara found you lying on the shore, filthy as heck and barely alive. You were clenching a sword to you and no matter how hard we tried, we couldn't get you to let go of it. So we just brought you back and amazingly, your arms had basically fully healed by now and—"

"Where _is_ my sword?" Shayla asked, looking around the room. "Where is she?"

"Safe right here. We finally, after TWO DAYS, pried her loose form your grip," Larissa said, holding out a sword to her. "This is a very finely made sword, by the way."

Tentatively, Shayla took the sword with her good hand. As soon as she touched it, it started glowing. "She is indeed," Shayla smiled. "I wonder who made her." Then she looked at Malik and Larissa, who were staring at her. "Oh! I'm sorry! I should help—" She started to get up.

"No, no." Larissa said, gently pushing her back onto the bed. "Not until your arm heals. I can make a medicine that'll help the healing along, though from the speed that I saw it heal without the medicine, it'll be pretty much fully healed in three days."

Shayla laid back down and looked up at Larissa. "But shouldn't I at least help with something?"

"No, no. Once you heal, you'll be able to help plenty," Larissa smiled. "But for now, just rest and heal. If you try to work, you'll slow down the healing and that doesn't benefit for either me or you."

Reluctantly, Shayla lay down again, but now she was deep in thought. Why had she been on the bank of the Nile? Who was her family? How had she ended here? Where was she from? These were all questions she wanted answered.

-_Shayla, all of this will come to you when the time is right. _–The metallic voice sounded in her head again.

-_Wait! Who are you? _–She asked.

-_I am your _Ka_, the Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon. And you are my wielder. I will protect you at all costs, but use me cautiously, for I am also your soul. _–

-_My soul?_ –Shayla inquired, confused.

-_The _Ba_, your inner spiritual force, is the undying and it nourishes the _Ka_, which is either in Demon or God form. Though I am a creature of darkness, none dare call me a demon. My attacks can come in both darkness and light... But rest now, and when you heal, I shall appear to you._ –

Shayla already felt her eyes beginning to close and she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Outside of the cottage, Larissa was talking to Malik.

"I have no idea where she's from, but she doesn't seem to be able to remember anything, besides her name, that is. But I can sense it…" Here, Larissa stopped and closed her eyes, facing the sunset. "She will be the one to save this country."

"What?" Malik asked. "But she's a mere commoner! How can a commoner do anything for saving the country against THAT thing?"

"She is more than a mere commoner, Malik," Larissa said sternly. "Can't you see it? Can't you sense it? The power that she has…surpasses even that of the Pharaoh's. She is our hope. I trust you know the prophecy?"

"Of Darkness?" Malik winced. "There's not a soul in this village that DOESN'T know about it."

"'_There will be a day when the ultimate creature of darkness will raid this earth, and not even the Chosen Pharaoh will be able to stop him. Then cometh forth a young girl, with hair as black as darkness itself, and with eyes like none this country has seen before. Cometh with her, are three creatures of darkness, though with so much loyalty to their wielder it could be considered light. They will disperse of the darkness and save our earth._' And so says the prophecy," Larissa said. "Shayla matches that description perfectly. And I can sense those creatures of her soul just waiting to burst forth."

But Malik rolled his eyes. "We'll wait and see. I don't believe that there's someone out there with that kind of power."

"Take my word, Malik, there is." With that, Larissa walked back into the cottage and looked down at a sleeping Shayla.

"Child, welcome to our family." She murmured.

In her sleep, Shayla smiled.

* * *

KT: Yes, I know it's an entire turn of plot, but it was better than having them die, which was my original plan. 

YKT: YOU WERE GOING TO KILL THEM?

Christina: YKT, shut up. Now, KT, what's gonna happen next?

KT: My lips are sealed. (Locks up lips and throws key away)

Christina: HAHA! Now you can't talk!

KT: (glares and breaks a couple of things in anger.)

YKT: Here's another key. (Unlocks KT's lips.)

KT: (bleep) you, Christina! Go die and burn in (bleep)!

Christina: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	10. Heartbreaking Reunion

KT: Konnichiwa!

YKT: KT, you deserve to die!

KT: Doushite? What I do? I do nothing!

Christina: You haven't updated in, like, forever!

KT: Oh, Ok. Can you guys believe it?? Chapter TEN!!!!!!

YKT: Took you long enough.

KT: TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Christina: Shut up. Now start typing, please.

KT: Gomennasai! Well, here's the chapter!

KT: No, wait! THIS IS IMPORTANT!! Please read it!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Throughout this book, the setting has been Thebes, changed to Memphis. But after doing some research, it turned out that since Upper Egypt was South of Lower Egypt, the capital that Shayla went to was actually Thebes. However, when Lower Egypt conquered Upper Egypt, the capital of all of Egypt would become Memphis. Later, it changed to Thebes, then Amarna (not even going to be mentioned in this book). So just to make this book make more sense, I'm going to say, THEY HAVE ALWAYS BEEN IN THEBES, IT'S JUST THAT THE AUTHORESS IS A STUPID IGNORANT PERSON, SO SHE WAS CONFUSED IN THE HEAD SO SHE MADE STUPID MISTAKES! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!! Also, I realized Atemu's age has been wrong. He's 16, going on seventeen, and Syala is fifteen, going on sixteen. Atemu's birthday party age was a typo. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! tear

* * *

**

Previously, on Engaged to a pharaoh…

_Shayla was nearly raped by Merrick (the bastard), but her Ka, the Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon, saved her and she killed Merrick. When she woke up, she was in a cottage and there was a young girl named Larissa who lived there along with Malik and his sister, Inara._

_Now she's living with them, at least, until she can find out where exactly she came from.

* * *

_

**Chapter 10. Heartbreaking Reunion**

It was a month ago that Shayla had awoken and found herself in Larissa's cottage. And now, she couldn't imagine her life any other way.

She'd found out that Larissa was a sorceress, and though she wasn't that powerful, she had found a way to put her magic in herbs to make a living. The cottage was one of her larger works of magic. Though from the outside, the cottage looked small, the minute you walked in, you could tell otherwise. There were at least four bedrooms, each supplied with a small washroom. There were also countless other rooms in there that Shayla couldn't keep track of.

Shayla herself had also found a way to contribute to the family. She had an unusual ability in making sculptures out of the smooth, shiny rock found on the banks of the Nile. They were intricate things, usually signs of protection or luck and there was the occasional animal statue.

Malik and Inara helped Larissa around the house and with picking and crushing the medicine. And Malik occasionally helped her when she went to sell her sculptures.

However, this week was the week that would change Shayla's life as she knew it now.

"Going to the market again, Shayla?" Malik asked.

Shayla turned and smiled. "Yeah. Want to come? I made a lot this week, since they always sell out by noon." She smiled sheepishly.

"Love to," Malik replied, picking up two baskets full of sculptures.

The two of them saddled their mounts and, after telling Larissa where they were going, left for the market in Thebes at a slow trot. "Hey Malik?" Shayla asked suddenly. "Do you know what it feels like to be in love?"

"What?!" A blush raged across his face and his heart beat faster. –_Yes, of course I know. I've known since the day I met you._ –he thought. But he replied with, "well…you see…"

"Hey! We're here!!" Shayla yelled, interrupting Malik in mid-sentence and making him anime fall. Their village was just off the Nile River, a mile or two from the capitol of Upper Egypt, Thebes. "It looks like today's a really busy day; wonder what kind of event is going on."

"Oh well," Malik said, recomposing himself. "Let's go get a booth now, before everyone else steals all the good spots."

Shayla set up a booth by a blacksmith and a weaver. "I don't think today was the best day to come," she muttered. "There's too much commotion. What the hell is going on? Hey look! It's Kisara!"

Malik looked up. There was a young woman running towards them, waving. She was tall and slender, dressed in a knee-length tunic that was rather tattered. Kisara had white hair with a blue tint in it, which framed her clear, blue eyes. Shayla had met her a few weeks ago and the two became the best of friends. Oftentimes, Kisara liked to help them when they came to the marketplace to sell Shayla's statues.

"Kisara!" Shayla yelled, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Hello, Shayla, Malik. It's been a while!" Kisara called, smiling.

"How have you been these past few days? Not injured or starved in any way?" Malik asked.

"Not at all. I have gotten a couple of odd jobs and I'm absolutely fine!"

"Great! Now do you think you could tell us what seems to be going on here? There're so many people! Not that I'm complaining; it just means that I'll get more customers, but seriously, it's so crowded here!" Shayla scowled.

"Truthfully, I don't know what's going on," Kisara said. "Oh, look. Here comes the usual train of customers."

"I'd like that blue teardrop stone," a man said.

"How much is the statue of Ra?" another man asked.

"Could you possibly make another one of those Eye of Horus stones?" was another question.

Within twenty minutes, Shayla was half sold out. "Good Ra. This is a pain in the butt. Malik, take care of the booth for me? Me and Kisara are going to go buy some cool water." (A/N: Note that Shayla is talking improperly. Trying to keep this as realistic as possible. She lives with regular people now, and they're not going to walk around talking all formal and such.)

She grabbed Kisara's hand and ditched a pissed-off-looking Malik. Laughing, the two girls wandered the stalls looking at all the booths on display much like a person would at a mall. As Shayla found no clean water, She and Kisara contended themselves with cold beer, drinking at a booth together, talking. (A/N: Trust me. I did research on this. Water was mostly unclean and it was safer to drink beer. Had she been at the village or something, she could have boiled the water, then wait for it to cool, but since they're in the marketplace, we'll settle with beer.)

After they finished, the two girls continued to wander around the bazaar, occasionally stopping to buy an item, when suddenly, a rider came galloping over, making the crowd part hastily.

"Oh my! LOOK OUT!" Kisara exclaimed, looking at the street with wide eyes.

Shayla followed her gaze and saw a little boy had fallen over, and the rider was headed straight towards him! Weaving through the crowd, she leaped at the boy and pushed him out of the way.

But she had no time to get out of the way herself.

CRACK.

She screamed in pain as the horse stepped on her leg, snapping it with a sickening crunching noise.

"Shayla!" Kisara yelled, running onto the road towards the fallen girl.

"_Make way, for the future Pharaoh of Egypt!_" a voice yelled.

Everyone scrambled out of the way, leaving Kisara and Shayla in the middle of the road.

"Hey, Kisara?" Shayla gasped out through gritted teeth. "Could you kind of move me to the side of the road? I can heal my leg slightly there." The older girl nodded.

As Shayla gently used her magic to roughly connect her leg, the Prince came into view, mounted on his horse. (Yes, I know they normally use platform thingies, but hey, Atemu's not normal.)

When he saw Shayla (who didn't even bother looking at him) he immediately stopped the procession. "SHAYLA!?"

Startled, Shayla saw the Prince staring at her. "Um…"

The Prince walked up to Shayla. "Sh –Sh –Shayla? Is –is –is it really you?" he asked quietly.

"My name's Shayla, but I don't—"

She didn't finish due to the fact that the Prince had bent down and swept her into a hug. "A whole month." He said in her ear. "I've searched for a whole month. Do you know how hard that month was? Just not being able to see you was too much to bear. Do you know how much I've missed you?"

When he first swept her into a hug, she was too stunned to do anything. But now she got control of her wits and pushed the Prince away. Then she scampered behind Kisara, hiding like a little kid. (Well, she's around 15, and I'd be creeped too if a person I didn't know came and hugged me.) "Kisara, who is he? What is he talking about? Why did he hug me? Who is he??"

The man looked as if she'd just stabbed him. "Shayla? You don't remember me?"

"I've never seen you before in my life! Who are you? How do you know me? What do you want?" she yelled back.

"How do I know you?" he repeated incredulously, raising his voice. "How do I know you? I know you…because you were, and still are, my fiancée!!"

Silence.

"N –N –NO! My name is **Shaylana Kahlim**!!" Shayla screamed. "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE! I COULDN'T POSSIBLY BE YOUR FIANCEE! YOU'RE LYING! IT'S NOT TRUE!!!!" She scrambled up, turned and ran off into the crowd.

"Shayla!" Both Kisara and the prince yelled.

But she paid no attention. –_No. It's a lie. I don't know him! He's lying! I couldn't have been!_ –she heard footsteps gaining on her. –_IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!_ –

"Shayla!" Kisara yelled, grabbing onto her wrist. "Wait!"

"Is something wrong, my Prince?" a new voice asked.

They turned and saw a tall brunette with blue eyes rush over. "Are these commoners causing trouble for you?"

"Seto," the Prince said. "Look at her. Is she not Shayla?"

The young man looked at them and his eyes widened. "The –The –The White Dragon??!"

But the prince paid no attention. He pointed to Shayla. "Look, Seto. Is she not Shayla?" he repeated.

Seto's gaze traveled from Kisara to Shayla and he gasped. "Shayla?" he stammered. "H –h –h –how? After an entire month, she just turns up? Is it possible?" But then he frowned. "I don't know, Ate—I mean, your Majesty. She could be an impersonator. Anyways, her hair and eyes are nothing alike to Shayla's." (A/N: Remember the color change?)

"But just LOOK at her, Seto."

After a minute's consideration, he nodded. "Guards! Bring these two to the palace with us. I will interrogate them and get to the bottom of this!"

"Yes sir!"

A group of soldiers surrounded Shayla and Kisara.

Shayla gripped the hilt of her sword tightly. "Oh, fat lot of help bringing Red Eyes was, seeing as how I can't wield a sword for CRAP," she said to Kisara ruefully.

"Well, we've had _Ka_ fights before, right?"

"Yeah," Shayla said apologetically. "But I haven't figured out how to call it out yet."

"Oh," Kisara sweatdropped. "I see."

"Alright, alright! I'll try!" Shayla closed her eyes. –_Come on, Red Eyes. I need you **right now**! You know how much I've been practicing every night just so that I could call you out! Just come out this once so I don't make a total fool of myself, OK?_-

She felt something like a sigh within her, and suddenly, a pillar of red light slammed down on her physical body, making her legs buckle.

-_Oh, all right, _-the metallic voice sighed. –_But just to let you know, I was SLEEPING. _–

A large black dragon appeared above her, roaring.

"No way!" She heard a voice yell. "Is that really what I think it is?"

"But Shayla never had a _Ka_! And how could she master a summoning without a _Ka_ disk (What are these things called?)in just one month?? However, she did have that sword!" The Prince's voice called back. "But why isn't she using the sword?"

"Ha! That's funny," Shayla said, standing up, her eyes glowing slightly. "This beauty? I couldn't wield her if my life depended on it!" She raised a hand at her _Ka_. "But I'm not completely helpless in a battle!"

"Shayla! Please stop!" the Prince cried. "I don't want you to hurt anyone, especially yourself!"

"If you don't stop bugging me, it'll be more than the guards hurt!"

"Dios!" Seto summoned. Then he looked at Shayla. "Princess, please don't make me do this. I have so much more experience with fighting than you! You could easily get injured!" (A/N: haha, I just noticed something. This procession had turned from a formal viewing of the capital to a _Ka _battle. I really suck at writing. )

"Drop it already," Shayla called. "Try to focus on not getting hurt yourself, first!"

Seto sweatdropped. "The chances of her being Shayla just rose up. Only Shayla would have such an attitude."

"Enough talking," Shayla called, and Kisara gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Will you let us go, or do you wish to fight?"

"Insolent girl!" a guard yelled, advancing on her. "How dare you speak to the Pharaoh and the priest like such? You will pay for that!" He raised his sword.

"Stop!" The Prince yelled.

But Shayla gave him a cold look. Red Eyes roared overhead and bent his head down to rest right above Shayla's head, mouth open, an attack gathering there. The guard stopped in his tracks, looking at the dragon nervously. "Go on," Shayla smiled. "Go on and make me 'pay for that' as you claimed I would."

"Shayla, that is quite enough," Seto called out. "Come back with us; your parents are worried sick about you."

Shayla froze. "My parents? You now who my parents are?"

"Of course! Pharaoh Karimu and Queen Kisandra are your parents! Now come, you shouldn't worry them any more; all four ruler's health are poor out of worry!"

"STOP IT!!" Shayla screamed. "They aren't my parents! I don't have royalty as my parents! I don't even know who you people are!"

"I'll take you back, even if it means I have to use force," the Prince suddenly said, patience snapped. He raised his _Ka_-armband (Does anyone know what these things are called?) and called, "I summon you, Chimera, King of mythical beasts!" A beast materialized in front of him. "ATTACK RED EYES!!!"

"Ok, Red Eyes, it is time to try the new technique!" Shayla called raising a hand up to the dragon's head. Power gathered at her hands and flowed into the dragon, who roared loudly.

"Counterattack with Molten Fire Blast!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shayla yelled, releasing the dragon from her power and allowing it to fly up into the air, meeting Chimera's attack head-on.

Frowning in concentration, Shayla focused on her magic and forced all noise out of her head until she could hear nothing except the sounds of the battle overhead.

She gripped the hilt of her sword, drawing small amounts of power from the opal embezzled in the eye of Horus and channeling it to her _Ka_.

-_Alright. Are you ready for this?-_she thought mentally to her _Ka_. –_We're going to try THAT attack next._-

-_I'd be more ready for it if you'd let me sleep more._ –her dragon grumbled, but she smiled.

-_When we're done, you can have all the rest you need. Now let's do it._ –she said.

"Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon, Attack with Spiral Flame!!"

"What? What kind of attack is that?" Seto yelled.

"You idiot!" A familiar voice called from the crowd. "You've never tried such a powerful attack! You could get injured, you stupid girl!"

The dragon flew up higher than Chimera and blasted it.

However, it was far from being a normal blast.

Halfway to the target, the attack split and spread until it was coming at Chimera from all six sides, leaving the monster with no way of counterattacking, or blocking.

Chimera was killed upon impact, and both Shayla and the prince fell to their knees, the Prince clutching his chest, and Shayla gasping, fatigued from using up so much energy. Then she gasped as the world spun, and she fell forward towards the ground. Her _Ka_ disappeared.

"Shayla!" Four voices cried.

Kisara rushed forward and caught Shayla as she fell, both the High Priest and the Prince, who had gotten up, started forward, but another figure darted forward and caught Shayla in a warm hug. "Shayla, you idiot! Why'd you do that? You could've died!"

The girl smiled up at the boy. "But I mastered it! I really mastered that attack!" She sounded so excited, despite her tired voice. "It was so gorgeous and—MALIK! You left our booth open?"

He laughed. "No, I packed up and dropped the things off at an inn. You look like you could use some rest. Come on and we'll go home." He picked her up bridal-style and stood up. Kisara followed suit.

"Halt, in the name of the Pharaoh!" Seto said. "What business do you have with Princess Shaylana?"

They stopped and turned to face him. "Begging your pardon, my lord, but she's not a Princess. She's just my blood sister," Kisara said with a small smile. "And from what she's told me, she has lived with Larissa as long as she can remember."

At this, the two men exchanged glances. "But after seeing that sword, there is no doubt that she is the Princess Shaylana Gydion of Lower Egypt." Seto said. "We must take her with us."

"NO," Malik said. "Forgive me, your Lordships, but Shayla is an important member of our family. And if she doesn't want to go, I will not permit you to force her against her will."

Startled, Shayla looked up at Malik. "Wait…Malik, you don't have to do this." She struggled to get out of his arms and Malik obliged, setting her on her feet gently. For a second, she swayed, as if she were about to collapse, but composed herself quickly.

"Your Highness," she said, her voice frosty. "I'm sorry if you have lost someone important, but whoever she is, I'm not her. Larissa has been my guardian for as long as I can remember, and Malik has been like a brother to me. I think I would've been told if I were royalty."

"I WILL make you remember," The Prince said fiercely. He took out something from his pocket. (A/N: Did they have pockets back then? O.O) "Does this look familiar to you?"

Curiously, Shayla reached out to take the object. It was a ring. A ring with an emerald dragon wrapped around an Eye of Horus. "Nope, first time I've seen something like this," she replied, handing it back to the crestfallen man. "Honestly, don't you—"

She froze. Pain lashed through her right eye; the one that was as red as her dragon's eyes. Clutching her eye, she fell to one knee, panting in pain.

"Shayla!" Malik knelt down beside her. "What's wrong?"

Grimacing in agony, she looked up at him. "M-M-Malik…I…my eye…it's…" she stopped as a scream of agony escaped her lips and she went limp in Malik's arms.

* * *

_She was in a large room, and there were a couple doctors there carrying out a girl that looked dead. _

_Then a voice said, "Except for you, Shayla."_

_She turned around. Then she realized that she was not 'herself'. She was wearing clothes that were too costly and she had on a small crown. –_Who's body am I in? –_she muttered, trying to examine herself but found that she had no control over the body whatsoever. But since the girl had responded to the other voice, Shayla assumed that this girl's name was also 'Shayla'. –_OK, MAJOR headache coming on. –_she though with a groan._

'_Shayla' bit her lip. When everyone had gone away, she snapped, "What do you want?" But who was the heck was she talking to? –_This is some kind of trick! –_She thought desperately_. –I mean, it's like I got my body switched or something, but I can't control this body! Is this a dream?–

"_What in Ra's name was going on? I know you and Teana aren't exactly friends, but don't you think killing her was just a bit too far?" the same voice asked._

_-_What the hell?_ –Shayla thought. –_Why can't I see his face?-_ She tried harder to make out his features, but all she got were shadows._

_The 'Shayla' stuck her chin out slightly. "No, I don't, as a matter of fact." She retorted. "But you have to admit, that girlfriend of yours just is a bit too bitchy sometimes."_

_The person took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. "She's NOT my girlfriend, for the last time. But here's the biggest problem. Think what would have happened if you actually succeeded in killing her! You should really learn to control that temper of yours. It could get you in to some serious trouble one of these days." He said, concern in his voice._

'_Shayla' looked at him, startled. –_Did I just hear concern in his voice? I'm hallucinating_.- But instead, she said, "Hm. Like you care? You'd most likely drop dead of happiness if I died right here, right now."_

"_That's not true," he said quietly._

_Shayla wanted to scream in frustration. She was currently sharing a body with another girl who shared her name and she had no idea what the heck was going on! "Who are you?" she wanted to ask. "Why am I here?"_

_But she could do nothing._

_The vision was now getting blurry and she desperately tried one more time to make out the other person's features._

_But to no avail as darkness clouded her vision._

"_**Shaylana…"**_

_Someone was calling out to her._

"_Who are you?" she yelled._

"**_Shaylana…answer this call! Shaylana…"_**

"_I'm answering, goddammit!"_

"**_Shaylana…"_**

_The call was going faint._

"**_Shaylana…Shaylana…Shaylana…"_**

"SHAYLA!!"

Her eyes flew open as Malik's voice cut through her dream.

Above her were the worried faces of Malik, Larissa, Kisara, and the Prince.

"A…dream?" she asked.

"Good gracious, child," Larissa huffed. "You had us all worried there. I thought for sure you were a goner, but then your fever suddenly plummeted and your breathing started again."

"Oh. Well that's—my breathing STARTED again? I stopped breathing??" she blinked in confusion. "Wait. And a fever?"

"Yes," Kisara smiled at her. "You've been out for nearly five hours."

"FIVE HOURS??????"

Shayla sat bolt upright in bed and nearly fainted as her head spun uncontrollably. Strong arms supported her as she fought to stay conscious. "Ma…lik…"

"I'm right here, Shayla."

Slowly, her vision came to focus and the people in the room became more definable. "God DAMN my head hurts." She muttered, slowly standing up.

In a flash, the Prince was next to her supporting her gently.

But she scowled and yanked her arm out of his grasp. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much." She staggered a couple of steps. "Where's Red Eyes?"

"Here," Malik said, "But you can't have her just yet; you can barely support yourself, much less a sword." He then grinned. "Then again, you're Shayla."

She smiled, then looked at the prince. "Oh dear! You're bleeding! What happened?" (KT: AHEM. YOU'RE what happened, idiot)

Startled, the man reached up and found that there was a shallow cut on his face. "Oh. It's nothing, real—"

"Oh, stop." Shayla said, reaching under her bed for a first aid kit. "You're so pale! You are NOT okay!" Gently, she took out some bandages and ointment. "Kisara, could you get some fresh water? Malik, please show her where it is." She then proceeded to gently drying up the wet blood from the Prince's face.

"Shayla," he said quietly. "I know this will sound strange if you really aren't HER, but do you honestly not remember anything?"

"Hm?" She said absently, focused on cleaning his wound with water that Kisara had just brought in. "Well, to tell you the truth, I can't really say." She stopped washing his cut and smiled sadly. "You see, I couldn't tell you if I don't remember anything about you, because I don't even know truthfully who I am." (At this part, Malik and Kisara slipped out.) "I have no recollections of anything in my past. When I woke up, they, Larissa and Malik, that is, told me I was found on the banks of the Nile River, badly beaten." She looked at him with a forced smile. "But that's OK. I live a—"

Without warning, the Prince reached over and kissed her on the lips.

Shayla's eyes widened. –_What the heck? Why did he just--?And why--?_—

* * *

_She was in that girl named Shayla's mind and body again, standing in some place that was DEFINITELY **NOT** in Larissa's cottage._

_A hand reached out from behind and grabbed 'Shayla's' wrist._

"_Let me—" she never finished her sentence. Lips eased over hers, cutting her off and sending her plunging into a world of pure bliss. _

_The kiss was slow, sweet, and romantic, not at all rough or demanding. 'Shayla' arched her back and allowed him to deepen the kiss as her hands fingered his collarbone and wrapped around his neck._

_-_Who IS he????_—Shayla thought in annoyance and confusion. –_I can't make out his face and— No! Don't freaking close your eyes!!!_-_

_The girl whom she currently 'shared' a body with closed her eyes, melting into the man's arms. They stood there for quite some time before the man finally pulled away, much to 'Shayla's' disappointment._

'_Shayla' took some deep breaths. She was craving for more. In fact, she had to keep her gaze determinedly at the floor to keep her self-control. But the man lifted up her chin. "I Love you," he whispered in her ear._

'_Shayla's' arms flew around his neck and she hugged him close, breathing in his scent. Her head rested on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and she thought about his words. And he hugged her back, his cheek resting on the top of her head and his arms wrapped protectively around her.

* * *

_

"NO!!"

Shayla broke free of the Prince's kiss and scrambled backwards.

But he didn't move, just looked at her with a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. But I can't. I don't know who you are; it must be just a coincidence that I look similar to your fiancée. I'm sorry for your loss." She stood up. "I hope you can find her, Your Majesty."

"Atemu," he said as she turned to leave. "Call me Atemu. And please don't forget this time."

"Isn't it dangerous to give out your name, especially the future Pharaoh's name to just anyone?" Shayla asked without turning around. (A/N: for those who do not know: Egyptians believed that if you knew someone's name, you had absolute power over them, so to know the future Pharaoh's name is like…yeah. You guys get my drift, right?)

"But I'll trust you. Even if you claim you're not Shayla, I'll trust you with my name. And I swear on Ra Osiris and Obelisk that I'll get you to remember." Atemu said fiercely.

Quietly, Shayla walked out.

* * *

It had been a week since Atemu had gone to her village and Shayla was plagued everyday since that day with waking dreams. 

Every time, she shared a body with another girl that had her name.

—_God DAMMIT! That girl is NOT me! I would know if some guy kissed me, if I lived in a luxurious mansion like that one and moreover, I'd KNOW if I was in love!!_—

She sighed, fingering her sword, which was buckled to her waist. Kisara left that same day Atemu did, disappearing without a trace, and she missed the older girl DESPERATELY. But right now, more so than anything else, she found herself thinking about Atemu. "Why?" she muttered to herself as she sat on the banks of the Nile. "Why HIM? He's a Pharaoh, I'm a peasant girl. Besides, he's kind of creepy. There's no way I could like him, at least, not that way."

Lying down, she stared at the sky, thinking. –_But now I'm curious. Just WHAT happened to me in my past…?_- Slowly, her eyes started drooping…

She was awoken by the sound of screaming in the distance. Startled, she sat up and looked around. It was already nighttime and pitch dark everywhere …no.

There was a bright fire burning over the hill.

She scrambled up and ran towards the hill…and froze.

Below her, the village was burning. The Pharaoh's army rode through the streets, killing left and right, looting…

-_No…!-_ Shayla's eyes widened in horror.

She ran down to the burning village, calling on her Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon. "LARISSA!!! MALIK!!! MALIK!!! WHERE ARE YOU?????????"

* * *

**LARISSA**

Larissa had been talking with Malik when it happened. "The wheels are turning. But after what happened last week, I can't trust fate anymore. Shayla won't make it unless—"

Suddenly, a boy burst into the room. "Larissa! The Pharaoh's army is headed this way!"

"WHAT??"

Larissa and Malik burst out of her house and paled when they saw the scene. There were guards everywhere, driving people out of their homes, trampling over shattered pots and spilled food. People were frantically scrambling out of their way or hastily grabbing their belongings. Some soldiers were even looting houses.

"Malik, find Shayla!!! Whatever happens, don't let her die!" Larissa ordered.

Malik nodded and left.

The so-called-leader of the pillaging rode up to Larissa minutes after Malik left. "Are you the medicine woman, Larissa?"

"I am. But you aren't the Pharaoh's army."

The man chuckled. "Very good, girl. We aren't. But isn't our disguise wonderfully clever? No one gives us a second thought."

"What the hell do you people think you're doing, dressing up as the Pharaoh's army?"

"Shut up." The man grabbed her by the arm. "You're a pretty little thing. You're coming—"

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU FILTHY SONUVABITCH!" an enraged voice roared.

Looking over, the two saw Shayla and Malik standing on the road, her eyes blazing and Red Eyes held in front of her. "YOU HEAR ME? GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!"

"What can you do?" he snarled, but Shayla heard panic in his voice.

A smile flirted on her lips and she sheathed her sword. "I may not be able to do anything, but I believe my soul can."

"What?"

Shayla's head lifted and everyone was stunned to see her eyes glow red. "THIS IS YOUR PRICE TO PAY! FEAST YOUR EYES ON MY _KA_, THE RED EYES BLACK METAL DRAGON!!!"

A dragon exploded up behind her.

"What the hell is that thing?" the man yelled, releasing Larissa, who scrambled away.

"That, boy, is the being of your destruction," Shayla smirked. "No, say goodbye!" She raised her sword. "ATTACK!!!!!!!!!"

The dragon hurled a ball of energy at the man, incinerating him.

Shayla's eyes stopped glowing as she slumped to the ground, and her _Ka_ dissolved.

"Shayla! Are you alright?" Larissa yelled. "Shayla!"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh thank goodness. We must get out of here," Larissa looked around at the burning homes and the frantic, screaming people. "The village is large, so we can escape easily. Come on!" She grabbed Malik and Shayla's wrist and dragged them off. "Wait here," she said as she pulled them in an alleyway. "I'll go see if the coast is clear." She scampered off.

"Wait! Larissa!" Shayla cried, but it was too late.

But she didn't have to worry. Seconds later, Larissa came back. "It's alright. There aren't any guards here yet, but we must—"

She froze ridged.

"Larissa? What—" Malik started.

Blood sprayed from Larissa's mouth and she fell forward, three arrows in her back.

"Larissa?" Shayla asked, her eyes widening. "NO! LARISSAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

"Shayla, come on!" Malik urged, grabbing her hand and tugging her towards the end of the alleyway. We must get out of here!"

"NO!" Shayla screamed, drawing her sword. "I'LL KILL THEM! I'LL KILL THE BASTARDS THAT DID THIS! THE PHARAOH IS RESPONSIBLE! THAT'S THE PHARAOH'S ARMY OUT THERE! I'LL KILL THEM ALL! THE PHARAOH WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!"

But Malik was firm. "SHAYLA! WE HAVE TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME? SHAYLA!"

Angrily, Shayla wrenched her hand from his. "Malik, leave if you must, I'm not going to leave until I've avenged Larissa's death. She was my 'mother', more so than my real mother, probably. I can't let this slide by."

After a second, Malik nodded. "Then I'm coming with you."

"No you're not," Shayla said. "You'll get killed for sure. You can't even fight with a sword."

"Well, niether can you! And I made a promise wwith Larissa; I'm coming along. I can't let you go out there by yourself."

After a few seconds, Shayla nodded with a grim smile."Let's go." She ran out from the alley and immediately ran into three soldiers.

"Well, well, well. You're a beautiful little thing. I think you'll do just fine for the three of us. I say we have our fun with her before killing her."

Sweat formed at Shayla temples. "I'd like to see you try."

The men advanced on her and she brought her sword up. She felt the sword's power and her _Ka_'s energy running through her and she gained confidence. "You asked for it. _RED EYES, MOLTEN FIREBALL!!!!!_"

A column of fire burst out in front of her and spiraled at the men, killing them instantly. Her _Ka_ did not come out, but she could sense its presence next to her and she stood taller to face any other foes that may appear. Then…

"Shayla! LOOK OUT!"

She turned, only to find five arrows pelting at her. Her eyes widened and she hastily raised her sword.

Too late.

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!

Four arrows hit.

And Malik slumped to the ground, four arrows in him.

"No! Malik! Why?" Shayla knelt down next to him. "Why?? I was just another girl standing there! WHY?" Tears were steaming down her cheeks. "You didn't have to save me! Why'd you do it?? I wasn't worth it!"

"Shh…" Malik grinned at her. "You're worth it, Shayla. You ARE worth it, and don't you think otherwise. I know we've only known each other for, a month or so, but I feel like I've know you for a lifetime. I love you, Shayla, like a little sister, and maybe more. You were worth it."

His eyes started closing.

"Malik…NO! DON'T DIE ON ME! PLEASE!"

"I hope you…find the one for you Shayla. Look for him. And when you find him..."

He closed his eyes, a smile on his face.

"MALIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Nearby, a raider was riding at her, not bothering to stop.

"RED EYES!!! COME OUT AND SHOW THESE PEOPLE THEIR PLACES!" Shayla screamed, outraged. Her _Ka_ reacted to her anger and appeared beside her, incinerating the man.

"Go!" She yelled at the dragon, fury driving her insane, the thirst for vengeance pushing her to her limit. "THE PHARAOH WILL PAY FOR THIS, I SWEAR ON MY SOUL! NOW SEND ALL THESE BASTARDS OF HIS ARMY TO OSIRIS'S HELL!!!!!!!!!!!"

The dragon let out a blast so powerful it shook the earth when it slammed down.

Dead bodies of the raiders were everywhere around her, the sword she gripped in her hands now coated in a sticky, crimson liquid, but Shayla just knelt down next to Malik and Larissa's bodies and sobbed.

She didn't know how long she stayed there. The raid was over, but houses were still burning and people were salvaging for belongings. Shayla felt miserable. The only two people she knew in her life had died.

A hand was placed on her shoulder. "Look at me," the voice commanded.

It sounded so familiar…but she swore she never heard it before.

Looking up, her red and emerald eyes bet blood red ones. "Who are you?" she hiccupped, looking the man head to toe. He had, strangely, white hair and red eyes. An X shaped scar was on his cheek and his muscles stood in stark contrast to his skin.

"That doesn't matter. Come with me right now, and we'll avenge all these people." The man's eyes were hard.

"Who are you?" Shayla asked. Her eyes were bloodshot, her face dirty and streaked with tears.

"I am the Thief King Bakura. Come with me, and together, with our joined strength, we will take down the Pharaoh."

He extended a hand down to her. "Do you accept my offer?"

Tentatively, her hand slowly edged towards the offered hand. But something in her heart screamed at her to stop.

"Together, using the combined force of your power and Ka with mine, there is no way we could loose," Bakura whispered to her with an evil smile. "I'm in the same boat as you; my only family was killed by the Pharaoh's army. Our purposes are the same. Accept it, girl. This was preordained by fate."

Her eyes hardened, a madness to take revenge boiled inside her, fighting with the voice of her heart.

Bakura still didn't waver. He held his hand, unmoving. "We can take vengeance for your loved ones together. Now agree to what destiny has planned, girl."

In one fluid movement, she grasped his hand, got to her feet, a bloodied sword gripped in her hand, and gave him a smile almost as sadistic as him own. "Shayla. Call me Shayla, Bakura. And I swear I'll follow you. And, with you, bring down this dynasty of the Pharaoh."

* * *

KT: OK, so it's finally typed out! Please don't kill me for the extremely long wait? 

YKT: No, you deserve to die.

KT: Thanks. You're such a supportive person.

Christina: Type, you nut!

KT: I'M A CASHEW, FOR THE LAST TIME!

Christina: NO, YOU'RE A NUT!

KT: A CASHEW!

Christina: A nut!

YKT: SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU! KT'S A PISTACHIO!!!

KT and Christina: OO OK!!!

KT: BTW, I'll try to update in a month, but I'm really busy and I haven't even THOUGHT about the eleventh chapter yet, so sorry. But yeah, this chapter was 19 pages long, so I hope you enjoyed it! For those of you who bothered coming back to read my up date (in six months), please review! If I'm lucky, I might reach 170 reviews! Love all you!!!


	11. Startling Revealations

KT: OK, a little late, but yeah. Hope you enjoy!!

YKT: And just incase someone gets angry: KT does not Own YGO!!

KT: Oh. Anyways, I'd like to thank all of you for reading and sticking with me so far!!! This is going to sound ridiculous, but I'd very much like to reach 200 reviews with this chapter. Think you guys can help me do it?

Christina: Yeah! I'll review, like a bijjilion times!!!

KT: Um…that really doesn't count…But yeah. I just want to thank everyone so much for your reviews! They've really helped encourage me!!!

* * *

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE!!**_

**_Due to upcoming testing and other problems that'll come in the next month, I may not be able to promise an update next month. Please just bear with me. There will be AP testing, dance performances, instrumental performances and other very big events happening, so I'm not entirely sure that I'll have time to type. Please don't send me any more e-mails asking me to write more; I'm trying my best right now. Thank you bow. And now, onward with the story…

* * *

_**

_Previously on Engaged to a Pharaoh…_

_Shayla had lived with Malik and Larissa, and one day, when she and Malik went to the marketplace, she met Atemu again. However, she didn't remember him at all and completely rejected him._

_A week later, she had fallen asleep by the banks of the Nile, and when she woke up, she found her village being pillaged by the Pharaoh's army! Her family, Malik and Larissa, were both killed and when the raid was over, a man with white hair and a double-'X' scar on his cheek came up to her and offered her a chance to avenge her family._

_In one fluid movement, she grasped his hand, got to her feet, a bloodied sword gripped in her other hand, and gave him a smile almost as sadistic as his own. "Shayla. Call me Shayla, Bakura. I swear that I'll follow you. And, with you, bring down this dynasty of the Pharaoh."

* * *

_

**Chapter 11. Startling Revealations**

_She was running through a dark corridor, chasing after someone –or was it something –she couldn't tell. Footsteps sounded ahead of her and she quickened her pace. Suddenly, a figure came within her view in the dark corridor. _

_It was girl; it looked like a girl from the back of the person at least, with long, dark-brown hair and wearing costly clothing._

"_Wait!" she yelled out at the figure, putting on some more speed._

_And with one last burst of energy, she reached out and caught the girl's hand and the girl turned._

_She gasped. She was looking at a mirror image of herself, yet…the girl wasn't her. This girl's hair was dark brown, unlike her own shadow-black, and she had eyes of the purest emerald; her own eyes were two different colors, one red, and one emerald. Last but not least, she knew that she NEVER would have been able to afford the clothing the girl currently wore, not to mention the immense amounts of jewelry and the silver crown which sat atop her head like a halo of stars._

_The 'mirror image' looked at her sadly and said something, but only her mouth moved; no sound came out._

"_What?" she asked the figure._

_The 'mirror image' shook her head and seemingly pleaded with her, gripping her arm, but still no sound came out._

"_What are you saying? Who are you?" she asked, frowning. "What are you trying to tell me?"_

_The 'mirror image' of her sighed and tried one last time before her eyes widened and she started vanishing._

"_Hey, stop! Who are you? Why are you appearing in my dream? What do you want with me?" she cried, trying to grasp the 'mirror image's' now translucent body._

_But the girl disappeared._

_Suddenly the scenery changed._

_She was back THERE._

_Fire burned._

_People ran around, screaming._

_And there…a girl knelt on the ground, next to two dead bodies…_

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Shayla sat bolt upright in her bed, sweating and panting like crazy. –_Not that dream again,_ -she thought, wiping sweat off her forehead and quickly going to change. After buckling on her sword to her attire, she stuck her head out of her room cautiously. Living with thieves was tricky business. EXTREMELY tricky business.

After making sure no one who was drunk was about, she started towards…well, she wasn't sure where she was headed. She just needed to get out of that room.

"Good morning, Shayla."

She jumped and turned around. "Oh. Hello, Bakura. Why are you up so early? You're usually grouchy and pissed even if we wake you up at noon."

The man glared. His white hair was tousled and messy bangs hung limply over his crimson eyes. "Well, I WOULD be asleep if it weren't for a certain someone who _sleeps in the room next to me_ waking up screaming 'NOOO!'."

"OK, OK, I get it." Shayla blushed. "I can't control what I dream about now, can I?"

The white-haired thief raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well, do you think you could tell me about it, seeing how you've been waking up screaming –and waking me up in the process –for the past THREE WEEKS?" He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall, his red eyes staring at her intently, waiting.

Shayla blinked. Red eyes…they seemed so familiar…

Something in the back of her mind stirred.

"SHIT!" She growled as another flash of pain lashed through her right eye. "Not again…"

_She was standing at the edge of the lake. Being used to these 'waking dreams' as she called them by now, since it had been going on for about two months, Shayla focused on the girls mind and found out that apparently, she had just had dinner and left for some reason. Now she was standing in the garden. For what reason, Shayla had no idea._

_Looking at the smooth, unpenetrated surface of the lake, 'Shayla' lost herself in her thoughts. Suddenly, she heard something and whirled around, loosing her balance._

_A strong arm caught 'Shayla's' waist before she fell into the lake. Looking at her savior, she saw crimson-red eyes._

_Shayla was startled. She was sure this was the same man who had been in all these other waking dreams. But this was the first time she remembered actually** seeing** any features of this man. –_Wait a second…Crimson-red eyes???? No way! It couldn't be…Bakura, could it? OK, ANOTHER migraine coming on._-_

_Then 'Shayla' realized their faces were just centimeters apart. "Get aw—"_

_The man dropped her. Into the lake._

'_Shayla' resurfaced, gasping. "You little—"_

_The man just stared down at her as she clambered out. And Shayla was pissed to find that she could no longer make out the man's features, not even his eyes, anymore._

"_You know what?" 'Shayla' snarled, close to tears. "I HATE you!" Then she turned and ran inside…_

BAM!!

She was unceremoniously thrown out of the dream as she ran straight into a wall.

"Owwww…." Shayla groaned, getting up and rubbing her nose and glared at the wall disdainfully. "How did that get there?"

"No, more importantly, 'why did you suddenly get up and run at the wall?' is the correct question to ask." Bakura said behind her, trying not to laugh his ass off at her. "You kneeled over in pain, and were seemingly unconscious; I was trying to wake you up when you suddenly got up and just… ran smack into the wall…" He then burst out laughing at this point, obviously amused by the fact that she had 'sleep walked into a wall.'

She gave him a death glare. "If you don't want to die, then shut up!"

"But it's (gasp) so hilarious!" He choked out, clutching his stomach.

"SHUT UP!!"

Gradually, Bakura recomposed himself. "Alright," he said, taking deep breaths. "Are you ready for our next theft?"

"What? We just had one last night!"

"So? We're thieves."

The girl sighed. "Alright. Who are we robbing tonight?"

* * *

"Are you SURE that robbing such a BIG party is a good idea, Bakura?" Shayla asked for the umpteenth time as she tugged at her skirt. She was dressed up in long golden dress that reached her ankles, a black 'vest' and wearing a traditional headdress along with other various jewelry. 

She used her magic to turn her eyes to lavender, and her hair, which had once reached her waist before she'd taken up thieving, was now cut to halfway down her back, and changed to a chocolate-brown color. Kohl lined her eyes, and her lips were covered over with a blood-red paint.

According to Bakura, she would be the dancer at the party, then after his signal, she would then go and help Bakura crash it. There were supposed to be some pretty major figures at this party too, so the pickings that night would definitely be big.

"Are you coming with me?" Shayla asked Bakura.

"Of course! You'd mess it up if you were alone!"

"Thanks."

The thief pulled the hood of his cloak up –he was to be the 'guard' of the dancer girl –and the two of them walked in.

"This way, Lady," a servant beckoned to her, leading them to a back room.

-_Just our luck it was just a serving boy and not an adult, _–Shayla thought with a smile.

"Ok, that was easy," she said when they reached their room and dismissed the boy.

But Bakura's eyes narrowed. "Yeah. Too easy…"

"Oh, you worry too much. Well, nothing to do now, but to wait," Shayla sighed, sitting in a chair. "What exactly are we after tonight?"

"Anything. It's not like we're hired to steal. Money, food, clothes, anything that could help us, idiot."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Got it, Tomb Robber. Just don't go do something ridiculous like…rape a girl or something." She shuddered.

"Like hell I would do anything like that!" Then he smirked. "Oh, I get it. You're jealous."

"Like hell!!" Shayla blushed slightly. "Like I would EVER be jealous of you!"

"Oh, really?"

Before Shayla could reply, there was a knock on the door and Bakura quickly slipped on his hood again, then blended in with the shadows.

"Lady? Your dance opens the party. The Master asks for your presence now." The servant boy requested.

"Coming." She got up and adjusted her clothes one last time before walking after the boy towards the performing stage.

"We thank you for coming to perform here," the man said to her with a nod of his head. "I would like to ask for your best performance; we have some very important persons in the audience today."

Putting on her 'I'm-just-an-innocent-girl' look, Shayla widened her eyes and bowed. "Of course, My Lord! I will do my best!"

A clear note of a flute sounded through the air and Shayla ran out onstage, sandals clacking on the floor. Starting off, she spun in the center, then sank to her knees, head bowed. When a new instrument sounded, she lifted up her head slightly and moved her arms in a wave-like motion so that it seemed like her two arms was one wave rippling.

Applause rang through the air and she smiled, observing the people in the audience as well as she could in the dimly-lit room.

Some old man, another old man, followed by a younger Egyptian with dark black eyes, yet another old man, a woman, another old man, a young man with crimson eyes, _another_ old man…

She brain suddenly registered what she just saw. –**_Crimson eyes??_** –she nearly messed up her dance out of surprise. She stood up and continued her dance, her smile never leaving her face yet slowly getting closer to the audience at the same time.

-_Spin, reach with an arm up to the sky, spin again…_ -She ran through her head, reviewing the dance quickly before turning her attention to the crimson-eyed audience member.

-_Maybe this is that boy from those 'waking dreams.' I mean, how many people have crimson eyes? Ok, Bakura is an exception, but come off it; he's not normal, is he?_ –

But as she ran to the left side of the stage and got a good look at the man, she realized with disappointment and pleasure mixed at the same time it was Bakura.

-_Bastard,_ -she thought with a grin.

Now the music picked up its beat and she quickly went to her place at the back of the stage. No time to think any more; the hard part was coming up

* * *

Meanwhile, Bakura was slinking around the audience. –_Damn, there are a lot of old people here,_ –he thought with a wince. –_And I haven't found the treasury yet_…– 

He paused for a while to watch Shayla dance in the 'spotlight' to make sure the stupid girl wouldn't mess anything up. OK, so the girl wasn't stupid, nor was she _completely_ useless in a fight. But holy RA did that girl have a stubborn temper! If she didn't want to do something and was forced to do it anyway, she was usually **_very_** successful in finding a way to destroy that event she disliked. He wasn't going to take a chance like that ever.

Continuing his little 'inspection,' he found something was rubbing him the wrong way. Upon closer observation, he noted with amusement that the Pharaoh's guards were there for some reason. –_Ha, they must have really wanted this party to be successful, didn't they?_ –

"Ehh? No way!" He suddenly heard a female voice squeal to his left.

"So now your only competition is that one bitch?" Another female squealed delightedly.

"That's right," a new voice, this one a bit haughty and pleased sounding, replied. "But honestly. Who in their right mind would EVER choose THAT girl?"

Bakura resisted the urge to go over and slit the girls' throats. Talks like those DISGUSTED him. Girls fighting over a suitor who probably at the end turns out to be a bastard.

Continuing his analysis of the house, he finally found the vault of the treasury. –_Hm…something is just not sitting well with me tonight_…- He thought, preparing to mark the door with a dab of Shadow Magic.

(**Don't do it**)

-_Who are you to tell me what to do_?-

(**I'm your gut feeling, and I'm telling you not to do it**!)

But since when did Bakura listen to the voices in his head…?

He marked the door with an invisible magic symbol and stole back to the main room, where he arrived just in time to see Shayla bow and walk offstage to an uproar of applause. –_Excellent. Now that she's done, it'll just be a matter of time until it starts. _–

* * *

Shayla arrived back into her room and changed into her thief's attire –a navy blue sleeveless shirt that reached just above her belly button, loose-fitting, flowing black pants that reached her ankles, and a sash that hid her assortment of weapons. After checking that everything was in place, she walked out to find Bakura. 

"Very well done performance," a voice said behind her.

Startled, she turned and saw a tall brunette with icy blue eyes. Since the corridor was dark, she could only barely make out his clothing to confirm he was of high nobility. Likewise, the man could only barely see her lithe silhouette in the corridor. Frowning inwardly, Shayla thought furiously; she swore she'd seen this man somewhere. But on the surface, she put on her sweetest innocent smile. "Thank you so much, Your Lordship," she said with a curtsy.

"Will you be leaving anytime soon?" The brunette asked suddenly.

"No, Your Lordship. Would you answer a poor girl's inquiry as to why you wish to know?"

"Well, I believe things could get rather…busy soon, so it would be safest if one was to leave this party in advance, before things become heated."

A voice called out suspiciously in her head, but Shayla ignored the flashing red light in her mind and blinked innocently. "Of course, Your Lordship."

"May I get your name?" the brunette inquired after a short, distilled silence.

She faked a surprised gasp. "But Your Lordship! I am not worthy—!"

"Just tell me."

"Sh –Sasha, Your Lordship."

"Well, I wish you the best in all your jobs, Sasha." He looked up when someone yelled 'SETO, COME HERE!' "I must depart now. May we meet again."

He left with a blur of a blue and white cloak.

Shayla stood there, musing about what just happened. Something about that conversation was still aggravating her

"Did you fall for him?" a voice asked her from behind.

"No, of course not." She said absently, turning to face Bakura. "Well, when is the fun going to start?"

"Soon…" Bakura muttered distractedly. "Soon…"

Unconsciously, Shayla changed her hair to sandy blonde and eye color to blue as not to be recognized by anyone. "What the heck is wrong with you? You're acting like stalked prey or something, not to mention you're all jumpy." She asked as they walked into the main room.

"Well, something's just rubbing me the wrong way." He replied, running his fingers through his hair distractedly and looking thoroughly annoyed and casting nervous glances around the room. "But I can't figure out WHAT is wrong! Tonight is just giving off bad vibes."

She raised an eyebrow. –_Right. BAKURA, King of Thieves, FIDGETING??_ –she thought. –_There MUST be something suspicious going on…-_

Then she remembered.

"_Well, I believe things could get rather…busy soon, so it would be safest if one was to leave this party in advance, before things become heated."_

She mentally stabbed herself for being so stupid.

"Bakura," she hissed. "We have to get out of here! It's all a trap!"

"How very observant of you."

The two looked up and Shayla scowled when she saw the tall brunette from before. "_You…_" she snarled.

The brunette looked surprised to see her there. "Who is this? Since when did the infamous thief have a partner?" His cobalt eyes narrowed suspiciously.

-_Huh? Oh, right. He doesn't recognize me because of the appearance change! _–Shayla realized, then smirked to herself. –_Well, that puts me at an advantage. _–Although she could use her magic to change her eye color and hair color and style, it was impossible for her to change her actual appearance. No, that's what disguises were for.

"Not a partner," she grinned. She placed her hand together. "A mage." Power built around her.

"Guards! Arrest them!"

An army of soldiers came flooding in.

"Bakura, what the hell did you do? How did they find us?" Shayla snarled, standing back-to-back with him. "I thought you weren't as careless as this!"

"I don't know how they tracked me down!"

"Allow me to explain that," the brunette, Shayla vaguely remembered someone calling him 'Seto', answered. "The vault that he so cleverly marked with his magic was spelled to trace any sort of marker and/or magical device placed onto it back to the original caster. Conveniently, this time, it led to the infamous Thief King, Bakura."

A tick mark formed on Shayla's head. "You retarded bastard," she huffed at Bakura under her breath.

"I knew I should have listened to the voice," Bakura muttered with a groan.

"Voice?" Shayla raised an eyebrow. "What voice?"

"Um…" Bakura shifted uncomfortably. "The one…you know…in my head?"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight."

After that, there was no time for any distractions at all, seeing as how all the guards came at them in one giant wave.

Focusing her magic so that it was like a blade, Shayla lashed out with a hand horizontally and five men were cut down. –_If only I hadn't forgotten Red Eyes back at the hideout!_ –she thought with a scowl. Bakura had been teaching her for the past two months how to use the blasted sword, and although she had yet to master it, at least she was able wield Red Eyes _somewhat_ now.

She now drew back a hand, fingers curved as if she were a wildcat bearing her claws. With a silent incantation, she pushed forward and threw the guards back. "Now, Bakura!"

But the thief was too busy holding off his own opponents to hear her.

-_Damn. If we don't get out of here soon…_ –She didn't want to think there.

"Enough!" Lord, no, PRIEST Seto brought up something in his hand. "Dios!" A monster was summoned up behind him and faced Shayla, sword out.

"Shit. Bakura, switch over?" Shayla growled. "I can't do _Ka_ fights."

"Be my guest." He replied and the two of them exchanged places quickly. Now Shayla both faced a group of guards, but also fed some of her own magic to Bakura to help him boost his energy. "Four spirits of the Fire, Wind, Earth, Water! I call upon thee for guidance." Electricity crackled around her. "Come forth to aid thy mistress!!" Lightning danced around her and then struck down half the guards, stunning them, and blinding the other half.

Seeing that the guards were momentarily disabled, she looked at Bakura. His _Ka_ and the High Priest's were having a fierce battle. –_Oh joy. We're never gonna get out of this. _–she thought, groaning mentally. –_Well, time to make my escape. Bakura can take care of himself. Or at least, that voice he's talking about can take care of him._ –And with that, she turned and stole into the labyrinth of the house.

Upon finding the treasury, she focused her magic on the door and all but blew the room up. "There. Much easier to get in." But then she frowned. –_Wait a sec. Why are there no guards here? Especially after they managed to trace a marker to the culprit?_ –

But once again ignoring that, she grabbed all she could and walked out to her carriage. "Oy, bastards, get out!" she yelled.

Three thieves scrambled out of the carriage as she tossed the loot in. "Alright. I want you guys to go and loot this place bare. Have fun. And if you die, it ain't my fault, got it?" she said, grinning.

The thieves returned her grin and disappeared into the shadows.

-_Alright, now to get Bakura out._ –Shayla thought, running a hand through her sandy blonde hair, lost in thought. Then an idea came to her. –_Alright. It'll make Bakura look a bit cowardly, but hey, it gets him out, doesn't it?_ –

She changed her appearance once again to the 'dancer girl' and walked over to where everyone was crowding around the _Ka_ battle. She didn't have to pretend to get pushed; everyone was straining to see what was going on, and she eventually got to the front of the crowd.

Both Bakura and the High Priest Seto were both pretty clobbered up, but uninjured in any lethal way. She tried to remember where she'd seen Seto before. There…faintly…

Her jaw dropped. Wait…two months ago, when Malik and Larissa had still been alive, hadn't she met this man in the marketplace? Her mouth dropped lower. And hadn't he been with the Pharaoh?? Her jaw dropped even LOWER if that was possible. And hadn't she BATTLED him?? Or, prepared to battle him, at least? And –here she flinched visibly –hadn't he called her something like 'Princess Shayla'? What the hell was going on? Was it just a coincidence that she had run into this man again?

But she shook her head. Questions later, focus on the task at hand now.

Faking a stumble, she fell forward straight into Bakura.

In a flash, he had her gripped around the neck, knife cutting into her skin. "One more move from you, Priest, and this girl dies," he growled.

Fake tears came into Shayla's eyes as she clawed at Bakura's arm, which was wrapped around her neck. "Let me go!" she yelled, voice cracking.

She saw Seto hesitate, the arm with a _Ka_-disk raised up, halfway through calling an attack, his other hand clutching a strange-looking object.

Slowly, Bakura started backing up, still holding onto her tightly and keeping his _Ka_ out. "Remember, High Priest, on false move and it'll be your fault that this girl dies." Shayla put on a frightened face, and she FELT Bakura grin behind her.

The High Priest took a step towards them and she yelped in pain as Bakura's dagger pierced through her flesh, drawing blood. –_Ok, He's gonna pay for **that**_. –she though with a mental scowl as Bakura continued to drag her out until they were right next to the carriage.

"I'll be thanking this girl for helping me get away safely," he said with a smirk, then bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "Enjoy the rest of your night here, Priest." He shoved her forward so that she stumbled and crashed into Seto with a genuine yelp of surprise and both of them tumbled down.

Bakura jumped onto the horse that was leading the carriage and, with a sharp snap of the reins, rode off.

"Guards, follow him! And search the premises for his magician partner! She may still be near!" Seto ordered, getting up. Then he extended a hand down to her. "Are you alright, Miss Sasha?"

At first, Shayla stared at him, having no idea to whom he was talking to. Then she remembered that she had told him her name was Sasha. "Ah! Yes!" She hastily scrambled to her feet and started bowing repeatedly. "I'm terribly sorry for all the trouble I've caused, and my deepest apologies for falling on Your Lordship!"

A hand was placed on her head and she looked up, legitimately confused. "It's OK," Seto said kindly. "There's nothing we can do right now. All that matters is that you're alright. Now, to business."

"Eh?"

"I'd like to request that you dance in the upcoming party for the Pharaoh. How can I find you again?"

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Bakura said when she finally got back and spilled the whole story. "The High Priest asked you to dance for the Pharaoh?" 

"Pretty much."

"And you told him to send a message through one of my thieves."

"Well, I gave him the name of the thief and told the Priest that if he ever needed to find him, he'd be at that one bar that he goes to nearly every night." Shayla said with a shrug and an expression that said, 'I-don't-give-a-damn-now-leave-me-alone.'

"Do you even know what the event is?" Bakura asked, cutting through her tiredness.

"Eh?" she blinked. "Um…no. He didn't say anything about the actual event; just 'I want you to dance in the upcoming party.' I kind of forgot to ask him."

"You. Retarded. Bitch."

"Hey!!" Shayla folded her arms. "At least I got you out before you fell into REALLY deep shit!"

"Look, I didn't ASK for your help, OK?"

"But that doesn't change that fact that I saved you."

"I was holding fine by myself—"

"Ohoho!!!! Trying to act all tough and manly now, aren't we? Well I'll have you know that you were just BARELY holding on, and if you'd gone on any more, the High Priest would have kicked your—"

"Just SHUT UP!!"

"OK, OK." Shayla smiled brightly at him. "I love you when you act like that."

"What?" Bakura looked up, startled.

"Yep, you look so cute…yet so retarded at the same time! Only you would be able to pull that off, Bakura."

"Why you little—"

She grinned, blowing a kiss at him. "Well, I'm off to bed! See you tomorrow!"

"Oh, fine. Just don't wake up screaming again, and don't walk into another wall!" The thief called out after her, smirking

"Right. I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

* * *

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Bakura was ready to strangle Shayla. The girl was a fast learner, not to mention a very helpful thief, but on the downside, her temper and stubbornness…ugh!!!

"Just get out of there! We're going to rob the Temple of Ra RIGHT NOW!" He yelled through a door at Shayla.

"No! There is no freaking way I am robbing a GOD'S temple!!" the girl retorted. "I may be a thief, but I'm not STUPID or COMPLETELY moral-less. There is NO way, no way AT ALL, that I'm going to go and raid a god's temple."

"But it's Ra's temple!"

"ESPECIALLY because it's Ra's temple that I refuse to go and rob it."

"But we need your support, especially magically."

"Well, sucks to be you, cause I'm NOT going to rob the temple!"

"Just get your ass out here! We're leaving!"

"Then just go! I will NOT rob a God's temple, for the last time, and you know that if you force me, I'm just going to find some way to get you guys caught!" Shayla roared at him.

"I'll give you candy!"

The door creaked open. "Really?" Shayla asked quietly, making big, innocent eyes at him. "Candy?"

"Yep."

"Ok…my answer's **still NO**!" Shayla stuck her tongue out at him and slammed the door. (Remember, she's fifteen, and still immature…)

"SHAYLA!!! JUST GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!!!"

"N-O. NO!!!!"

Scowling, Shayla turned her back to the door and plopped down on her bed. Bakura would give up eventually. Meanwhile, she might as well do something. Closing her eyes, she tried to block out all sounds (Bakura's shouting in particular), and tried to call forth her _Ka_. For some reason unknown to her, he _Ka_ refused to come out, no matter what the circumstances were. In fact, ever since THAT day, she couldn't even feel the presence of her _Ka_ within her.

-_Come on, please?_ –she thought desperately. –_Why aren't you coming out? Red Eyes!_ –

Suddenly she heard a sigh. –_There are reasons for me being dormant, Shayla. But for now, I can just tell you that your power has yet to be awoken. _–

-_Awoken?_ –she asked, confused, yet happy that Red Eyes had replied to her. –_But I have magic! I have power! What do you mean 'yet to be awoken'?_ –

-_The power you currently posses is not your REAL power._ –

-_What?_ – (Shayla: O.O)

-_This magic of yours. It will not stay forever. It was merely a small amount that came forth from your sheer willpower. However, it's not your REAL power. Until you are able to actually wield and control the true power within you, I will not come out._ –

Shayla was developing another massive headache. –_Um…right. So basically, you're saying that the power I have right now is not mine? Then how the hell did I get it? And how do I tap on this so-called 'True Power?'_ –she asked.

-_It'll be answered in due time. _–

-You know, _I hate answers like that._ –

-_Seemingly though,_ –Red Eyes continued, ignoring her comment, -_it'll happen soon. You just need to get a chance to draw it out. _–

"Oh." Shayla said, sitting up on her bed. Bakura had seemingly given up on calling her, and the place was eerily silent. "Well, I guess I might as well go find this 'chance' myself." She got up, stretching.

"So, what exactly were you doing just lying on your bed?" a voice asked.

Startled, Shayla turned and saw Bakura. "Don't you know how to knock? And I thought you left."

"Never mind that. We can't get past the magical barriers surrounding the Temple without your magic. And I'm not about to waste my own on something like that when you can do it so much better and easier than me." Bakura crossed his arms. "So, what were you doing?"

"Talking."

"With what? The bed?"

"No Red Eyes."

"Your _Ka_?"

"Yep."

"So?"

"So what?" Shayla asked, blinking.

"What did she have to say?"

"Well, first of all, Red Eyes is a 'he'. And we were just discussing why Red Eyes won't come out. Apparently, my magic is not my own, so I need to find a chance to make use of my real magic so that my _Ka_ can come out."

"Right." Bakura raised an eyebrow. "You had me following you until you started talking."

"Then don't ask next time. But a long explanation short, I need to find a chance in which I'm to use my 'True Powers' and thus, call out my _Ka_."

"And what kind of 'chance' do you—"

He was cut off as a thief walked in.

"Don't any of you thieves know how to knock?" Shayla yelled in frustration, throwing her hands up.

"Yes, but it was urgent."

"Right. What could be so urgent that you were to storm into MY room without knocking?" Shayla asked with an air of impatience.

"It's the High Priest, Shayla. He wants you to dance next week at the party. He says he'll meet you at the gates to get you into the palace."

There was a silence.

"Good. This is the perfect 'chance.'" Shayla grinned. "Thank you, Ra."

"Great," Bakura said at the same time, then turned towards the thief. "Now, you're probably smarter than Shayla. Did you ask about what the event was?" Bakura asked, ignoring Shayla's sound of outrage.

"Oh that. It's a HUGE event. Everyone from both Lower and Upper Egypt are coming!"

"What for?" Shayla asked.

"Who cares?" Bakura's grin got bigger. "It'll be the perfect party to crash. Just think of all the loot that'll be there."

"That's great, but I want to know, 'WHAT FOR'??"

"Right," The other thief said with a smirk. "It's a party to celebrate the union of Upper and Lower Egypt."

"How is that supposed to work?" Shayla asked. "They can't do it without a marriage."

"That's what the event is. Since the Princess of Lower Egypt is still missing, the Pharaohs have decided it was time to move on. The event is the Engagement party for Prince Atemu and Lady Kalinin, the richest Noble in Lower Egypt and Former Princess Shaylana's best friend."

* * *

KT: Dun-dun-dun!!!!! Yeah, you guys know the drill! Read and REVIEW!!! 

Christina: Wait Kalinin? You mean…KALI?!?!??? As in that annoying squeaky girl Kali? The one that lied to Atemu and Shayla?

KT: Yep.

Christina: KT, I HATE YOU!!!!!

KT: Why?

YKT: BECAUSE THAT WAS SUCH A HORRIBLE THING TO DO!!!!! I FEEL SO BAD FOR ATEMU! HE'S STUCK WITH THAT ANNOYING THING!!!

KT: Well, if I explain things to you right now, I'll spoil the next chapter, so I'll leave you to wonder.

Christina: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! TYPE, YOU NUT!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO SHAYLA!!!!!

KT: I just did.

Christina: NO! NOW TYPE!! YOU CAN'T HAVE ATEMU AND THAT BITCH TOGETHER!! YOU'RE SO MEAN!!! **_TYPE!!!!!_**

KT: No. Make me.

Christina: I WILL!!!! I'LL DROP A BOOM ON YOU (AKA the a-bomb)!!!!!!

KT: Alright, alright! I'll go type!!

Christina: grin Behold, the power of blackmail. (Holds up a mini Atomic bomb)

KT: TT Remember! Let's try to make 200, Alright???? Thank you to all my readers!!!


	12. Engagement Party

Kiahna: Hello, everybody. Sorry for late update again.

Christina: OK, come on and start!

Kiahna: Before this chapter begins, I'd like to take this time to say thank you to Fluffy'sMate17, for her continuous support even though I had disappeared for six months. Of course, I have to say thank you to Christina for loving this book so much that she put it under her favorites on her facebook. (melts in happiness) THANK YOU EVERYONE!!

Christina: OK, OK. That's enough.

Kiahna: Fine, fine. Now, story start!!

* * *

_Previously on Engaged to a Pharaoh…_

_Shayla and Bakura are now joined as a team, and at their last robbery, Shayla ran into Seto, who requested her to dance at the upcoming event for the Pharaoh._

"_Did you ask about what the event was?" Bakura asked._

"_Oh that. It's a HUGE event. Everyone from both Lower and Upper Egypt are coming!" The thief exclaimed._

"_What for?" Shayla asked._

"_Who cares?" Bakura grinned. "It'll be the perfect party to crash. Just think of all the loot that'll be there."_

"_Well, I want to know what the party's for."_

"_Right," The other thief said with a smirk. "It's a party to celebrate the union of Upper and Lower Egypt."_

"_How is that supposed to work?" Shayla asked. "They can't do it without a marriage."_

"

* * *

**Chapter 12. Engagement Party**

Shayla felt her heart stop. –_Engaged?_ –she thought, her body turning cold and clammy. –_Wait. Why am I feeling like this? Why do I even CARE what happens? I don't even KNOW the Prince, well, not really, so I shouldn't care! But… _- She took a deep breath, trying to keep her cool. –_But why…why does my chest hurt so much…?_ –

"Well, are you going to accept the offer?" Bakura asked her impatiently.

She looked up at him. "Eh? Of course I am! We can't give up something as delicious as this!" She grinned, ignoring the screaming protest in her mind. "Just think, the Prince of Upper Egypt and a girl from Lower Egypt getting engaged to unite the countries? MORE than just Upper and Lower Egypt nobles will be coming! There's no way I'd pass this up!"

"Good."

"Well, both of you, get out of my room! I'm going to change!" Shayla booted the two men out of her room and shut the door. Sliding down to the ground, she rubbed her face tiredly.

"Ah—eh?" She took her hand away from her face and looked at it, startled.

Touching her cheeks, she realized that she was crying.

* * *

"So the priest said he'll meet us at the gates?" Shayla asked as she sat in their carriage with Bakura, who was once again dressed as her guard.

Her chocolate-brown hair reached the small of her back, tied at the base of her neck in a ponytail; an elegant headdress was placed on her head. A golden veil hid part of her face, yet making her kohl-lined lavender eyes stand out against her golden-brown skin. The dress she wore reached her ankles, her sword hidden underneath its folds, and the sleeves expanded wider as they progressed from her shoulder to her forearms, then fanned out. Along with that, she'd donned black pants and a black vest. Various jewelry of gold and silver dangled from her neck, wrists and ankles.

"That's what the worthless thief told us," Bakura said, glancing outside. "And just getting to the entrance is going to take some time."

"Well then let's walk!!" Shayla snapped. "Cause you know, this outfit is HOT!!" Without waiting for a reply, she kicked open the door and hopped out onto the dirt road. "Just drive this thing to the entrance and say that this is Sasha's carriage," she said to the driver.

Then she turned to Bakura, who was still sitting inside. "Are you coming or not?"

He sighed. "Might as well. Honestly, I just want to strangle you sometimes."

"Oh? Then why don't you?"

"Because then I'd have to clean up your dead body, and that's just a pain in the ass."

"Gee, that's awfully encouraging and helpful." Shayla ripped off her veil, unceremoniously hitched up her skirts, drawing shocked looks from the nobility in the other carriages, and started walking towards the palace.

When she got to the gates, she searched for the Priest frantically; she needed to get inside to some SHADE!!! Not to mention her throat was parched from walking about two miles underneath the blazing sun. "Where the hell IS that priest?" She muttered.

"You mean me?"

She gasped and turned towards the man who had come up behind her. "I'm sorry, Your Lordship! I didn't mean to talk badly of you! It's just…"

"Yes?"

"I'm always in a crabby mood when I'm hot, so may we PLEASE go inside???" She begged, a bit of annoyance edging into her voice.

The Priest, Seto, threw his head back and laughed fully, startling her. "Oh, I like your attitude. You remind me so much of Shayla—"

He stopped, biting his lip and making a face. "My apologies. Of course, follow me."

"Oh, and I kind of walked here because the carriage was too slow, so it's in the back of this long line of carriages. Could you perhaps give the guards a warning? Your Lordship," she added hastily as not to seem rude. "And my guard is just behind me…there he is." She said as Bakura came into view.

"Just drop the politeness and follow me," Seto ordered.

"But Your Lordship! It's not proper—"

He turned on her. "If it makes you feel better, call me 'sir.' Besides, you don't seem like the kind of girl who would WANT to bother with formalities in the first place."

She smiled wryly. "So true."

"Good. You're a sensible girl."

He led her into the palace. "There is a separate chamber just for you. This way. You may get ready in there." He opened a door.

Shayla's eyes bulged. The room was ENORMOUS. The ceiling was about three people high, and the entire room was brightly lit. There was a bed that would have easily fit seven people her size and still have elbow room, and the room was lavishly furnished. "Wow!!! This is amazing!!" she exclaimed before she could stop herself.

"I'm glad you like it," Seto said with a small smile as Shayla ran in, looking around in wonder. Then he frowned. "I'll be right back, Sasha. I have to check something."

After he left, Shayla flopped onto the bed and Bakura sat next to her. "I'm so glad I came here!" Shayla said, grinning form ear to ear. "This is just awesome!!!"

"Yeah, glad you're enjoying it," Bakura said, rolling his eyes. "But don't do anything stupid and ruin this. I have my thieve waiting in the premises."

"Right."

Shayla stuck her head out of the room. "Hey!" she said to a servant. "Do you think you could get me cup of water? I'm dying of thirst here." She requested with a smile.

The servant looked at her and gasped. "Y-Y-Yes, of course, Your Majesty! Right away!!" She bowed and scampered away leaving behind a VERY confused Shayla.

"Um…OK…"

She stuck her head back in and looked at Bakura. "Some girl just called me 'Your Majesty.' This place is so weird." Sighing, she sat down in a chair. "Now, I hope the Priest comes back soon, because I'm already bored."

As if on cue, Seto came in. "My apologies. Now, the—"

He froze when Shayla looked up at him. "The what, sir?"

"Sh-Sh-Shay-SHAYLA????"

Her eyes widened. How had he known her real name???? No, wait. Why did he look so surprised? Who did he—?

"No, my apologies again, Sasha." He said, rubbing his eyes. "I mistook you for Princess Shayla." He sat down in a chair abruptly, head in his hands. "It couldn't be her," he muttered under his breath. "There's no way…"

"Um…sir?"

Startled, Seto looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was here to show you the way to the throne room, where you will be performing." He got up and led her through the hallways. Had she not been a thief, Shayla surely would have gotten lost. However, as she was trained, she burned every pathway into her mind.

"Ah, here we are." Seto stopped.

Peeking inside, Shayla gaped. She thought her room was big. But compared to this room…?

The entire room was probably around thirty people high, and five times as wide. The throne was perched on a rise, sitting majestically before all other people in the vicinity. The stone floor was polished magnificently and the carvings on the walls held knowledge, stories and history a person could only HOPE to know about. "It's so…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"You will come in from that side—" Seto smirked at her stunned fish expression and pointed to the side door. "Then afterwards, you may join in the festivities; you will be my guest."

Her jaw dropped open very unceremoniously as she stared at the priest. "Really, sir?"

"Of course! I don't break my word."

She nodded.

"The stage is just this large open space before the two Pharaohs and the rest of the royal family. There will be other people of royalty here. Princess Teana of Libya will be standing there, along with the Princes of Sudan and Chad."

Acting like the inexperienced girl she was supposed to be, Shayla widened her eyes. "Such important figures! Are you certain you wish for me to dance for them, Your Lordship?"

"I thought I told you to drop the politeness," Seto said, slightly annoyed. Then he shook his head. "No matter. It's time for you to get ready, and me to find the Prince."

He led her back to her room and left her and Bakura.

She turned to the thief, grinning. "Now, let the show begin!"

* * *

It was right before the end of the party entertainment, and her dancing was going to close up the festivities for the night.

"Now, don't screw things up," Bakura hissed at her.

"You say that every time," she snapped, annoyed. "Besides, something's bothering me…"

"What?" He asked sharply.

"Well… I just realized something: That servant never did bring me my water. I had to get some from some other place."

Bakura sweatdropped. "Oh. Is that all?"

But Shayla couldn't answer; her dance had started.

She ran out, hand outstretched, the new veil that covered her face fluttering gently as she went along…

Following the music, she dropped gently to the ground, then slowly got up as the music quickened. She ran to the back, dropped her veil to the ground, and turned to face the royal family at this point. Spinning around, her dress bellowed around her, then she stopped in front of the Pharaoh before she continued…

"SHAYLA????"

Startled, she stopped in the middle of a move and looked up at the platform where the royal family was sitting.

A man with spiky, tri-colored hair and crimson eyes had stood up, staring at her with a look of disbelief.

"No way…Shayla???" he said again as the entire room fell silent.

Blinking, Shayla backed away a few steps. "Um…Your Majesty…I… I'm not…"

At the side, Bakura rubbed his temples. –_See? I knew she'd screw things up…_ –

The Prince started to walk towards her.

"Stop, Prince," a tall man with brown eyes, brown hair, and the Millenium ring dangling from his neck yelled out in warning, but made no move to stop him just yet.

The Prince paid no attention and walked towards her until he was directly in front of Shayla. "You're Shayla, aren't you?" He asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question. He grabbed her wrist. "Answer me!"

She tried to yank out of his grasp. "I don't know what you're talking about! I'm not Shayla!! There's no way I'm Princess Shayla!" She looked up at the Prince with genuine fright showing in her eyes. "I'm not, and I wouldn't WANT to be, Princess Shayla!!"

With one more yank, she broke free, but fell to the floor, her sword now sticking out from beneath her dress.

In one fluid motion, the Prince swooped down on her and took her sword.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, Crimson eyes ablaze.

"I—" Then something in her brain registered. –_Crimson eyes?!? Then that means…_– She gasped. No. It couldn't be. The man from her 'waking dreams' couldn't be HIM, could it? But that would mean…

That she was Princess Shaylana.

It was all beginning to make sense! The girl whom she shared a body with, the person named Shayla, everything!

But…then… how had she ended up on the banks of the Nile…? Why would the Pharaoh destroy her village? Why is it that she had no recollection of being a Princess?

"I…" She trailed off again. "I've always had that sword! There's no way you can—"

"Can you wield it?"

"Eh?" She stared at the Prince as if he had suddenly grown five heads. "What?"

"Can you wield it?" He repeated.

"Um…yeah…It IS my sword…"

"But only Princess Shayla was able to wield the Millenium Sword."

"Millenium Sword?" Shayla frowned. "No, that's just Red Eyes. That's no Millenium Item! Besides, that doesn't prove I'm Princess Shaylana!"

"The proof is right before you eyes!" The Prince yelled in frustration, unsheathing the sword and shoving it in her face. "Read this!"

He pointed to something that had been inscribed into the blade, near the hilt, that Shayla had never noticed before. Upon close investigation, she realized…

"It's 'Shaylana' written in Hieroglyphics," the Prince confirmed. "Now do you believe that you are Shaylana Isis Gydion?"

"No."

Her answer rang through the air, clear as a bell in the silent room.

"Just because my name is etched on the hilt of my sword, doesn't mean I'm the Princess of Lower Egypt." She drew herself up. "Yes, my name is Shayla, Your Majesty. But no, I am not—no. I CANNOT be the Princess of Lower Egypt." She pointed to the table where Lady Kali was sitting. "Your fiancée is sitting there. Do you really think a dancer girl like me could be the Princess?"

A flicker of hesitation appeared in the Prince's eyes.

Then a smirk flitted on her lips. "Still don't believe me?" She tore off her dress so that her thief outfit she was wearing underneath was exposed, and landed a kick on the Prince's wrist, causing him to drop the weapon. Then she grabbed Red Eyes as it fell. "Then this'll convince you." She whistled shrilly and Bakura's thieves came pouring in.

Her eyes and hair changed back to their original black hair, red-and-green eyes and she grinned at the Prince's startled expression.

"Two months ago, the Pharaoh sent his army to a village and destroyed it. There were a few survivors, and those who did survive didn't last long because the guards had stolen everything of value there." Her eyes grew hard. "And among those that were killed were the two members of my family. They were the only people I had in my life, and YOU took them away from me!"

She raised her sword and placed it at the Prince's neck.

"And now you'll pay for their deaths!"

She drew her sword back and thrust forward.

"STOP!"

She looked at the table, her sword quivering, just centimeters from the Prince's neck. Chaos had broken out around them when the thieves had poured in, and there were thieves and guests running left and right, but the people of the royal family had somehow stayed calm. The man with the Millenium ring had an arm out in front of him as if he were casting a spell, and the women had their hands over their mouths, eyes wide with horror.

Pharaoh Akumunkanon had spoken. "Don't hurt my son. I can understand your pain, but just don't hurt my son."

Shayla smirked in a way so sadistic it would have made Bakura's smirk look like a smile. "Spare you son? What does that help in anything? It was from _your_ actions that _my_ family was killed, and you're asking me to spare you son?" Hatred filled her words, almost literally dripping from every syllable. "I've heard that you are a great king that does things for the best of your people; yet look at this girl standing in front of you!! How can you talk about justice and the good for your people when your very actions do otherwise??"

Her voice rose. "It's fine that all those villagers, all those COMMONERS die, as long as your son and your family live? Is that what your idea of 'Justice' is?"

Unaware of the tears cascading down her face, she continued. "Do you have any idea what I've gone through since the day that your army came and destroyed my life? Every night, the screams of my friends echo in my ears. I can smell the burning of the wood and flesh of the villagers. The faces of my dead family swim before my eyes! EVERY DAY AND NIGHT OF MY LIFE, I'VE HAD TO ENDURE THIS KIND OF TORTURE!!!"

There was a pregnant pause exchanged between her and the royal family. Then…

"Father, is what she said true?" the Prince asked in a quiet voice. "Is everything this girl said true?"

"Oh, it's true," Shayla said fiercely, eyes blazing in anger. "I'm living proof of it." She lowered her sword slowly, hands shaking. "The Hell I experience everyday; the nightmares that plague my dreams; they're all real." She looked at the Prince. "Care to find some way to defend yourself like all you royalty do all the time?"

"Son, don't listen to her!" Akumnunkanon called. "I have done nothing of the sort and—"

"_DONE NOTHING OF THE SORT????_" Shayla shrieked incredulously. "Can you honestly say that when—"

"Shayla…" the Prince interrupted quietly, starting towards her.

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!!" Shayla screamed, swinging her sword in an arc and leaving a cut on the Prince's face. "You have NO right to call me that! And stop saying my name like I was your long lost love or something!"

"But I still believe that you are indeed Shayla," the Prince said, unfazed by her violent act.

"What kind of proof do you have?" Shayla snarled, but started to slowly back away as the Prince walked towards her.

"I don't need physical proof. I know my feelings towards Shayla. And right now, my heart is screaming out to me to believe you are her," the Prince said smiling, still walking towards her.

"STOP IT!!" She yelled. "I'm not your dead lover and I'm NOT Princess Shaylana!!"

"Atemu, get away from her!" A banshee-like voice screeched.

Shayla looked over to see Lady Kali standing there, looking furious. And using that moment of distraction, Atemu ran forward and grabbed Shayla.

"BASTARD! LET ME—"

Without letting her finish, he bent down and kissed her.

-_No…_-Shayla's eyes widened. –_OK, I thought he was creepy before. But now… I've had it. He's COMPLETELY mental._ –

But before she could do anything to hurt him in a horrible way, some kind of force seemed to slam into her. Her vision went black and she found herself in '_Shayla's_' body once again.

* * *

_Slipping quietly out of her bed, '_Shayla_' gently opened the door and snuck out. After wandering aimlessly around the building –it seemed like a mansion to Shayla –for a while, she decided to walk towards a balcony. _

_Her snow-white nightgown billowed softly around her in the slight breezing coming from the open doors of the balcony, and her feet padded silently on the cold, hard, marble floor._

_When she stepped onto the balcony, Shayla was startled to find herself overlooking the city. _–It's beautiful…-_she thought_._ '_Shayla_' closed her eyes as the wind caressed her face, uplifting her hair. After a few seconds of blissful silence, she opened her eyes and hesitantly walked forward. But just as she moved, another movement in the shadows caught her eye and she froze on the spot._

_Fear washed over '_Shayla_' like a tidal wave, numbing her other senses. _

_After what happened, –Shayla wasn't exactly sure of __**what**__ happened to this '_Shayla_', but whatever it was, it was NOT a pleasant experience –'_Shayla_' wasn't about to take any more chances and she definitely wasn't ready to trust anyone or anything, especially those that were lurking around in the shadows. –_Ra, let me live through this and I promise You I will NEVER even take a walk around the palace without at least one weapon in hand or within my reach._ – '_Shayla_' thought desperately. But still, she lost control over her panic and was about to scream…_

…_When a hand reached out from the obscurity and pulled her into the shadows._

'Shayla_' gasped and her fear immediately turned to fresh, raw rage as the person's lips gently eased over hers. _

_This BASTARD, whoever he or she, –_Hopefully a he,_ –'_Shayla_' thought, has just ahem STOLEN her First Kiss! She froze, tense and rigid, ready to do some damage to whomever this bastard was. At this point, Shayla felt herself start to melt away from '_Shayla'_s' mind…_

_But '_Shayla_' was still pissed. She decided that when she got her hands on this bastard, she's first beat the bloody SHIT out of him, then PERSONALLY send his mangled, and bloody corpse to Anubis. But just as '_Shayla

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed as she was flung back into her own body and mind. Doubling over in pain, she fell to the ground on all fours as a shockwave wracked through her body. –_No…it's like…my strength, my power, it's all leaving me! _–Shayla thought frantically.

"Shayla? What—?" Atemu started.

She couldn't hear. Couldn't think, couldn't see, or even breathe. Her chest constricted painfully as she clutched at it, trying frantically to take in air. –_What's happening? Why can't I—?_ –

Then, just as suddenly as it started, the pain stopped.

She completely collapsed on the ground, panting and shaking violently.

"Are you alright? What happened? Shayla!!" A voice called, cutting through the haze that clouded all her senses.

Her vision slowly came to focus and she pushed herself up to her knees, only to come face to face with Atemu. "Argh…" she groaned, trying to get up. "Get…GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FILTHY SONUVABITCH!!!" She stumbled up to her feet. Staggering, she glared at him. "I'm going to let this go today. But don't think this is over! I'll be back! Just you watch! I'm going to be back, and take vengeance for the death of my family!"

With that said, she turned and ran into the crowd as fast as her wobbly legs could carry her. "Bakura! Where are you, Bakura??!!!" She yelled. "Come ON, Baku—!"

Someone landed behind her.

"Shit—!" Shayla turned and slashed backwards with her magic. "I call you, power of lightning, strike forward!"

Nothing happened.

She stared at her hand, eyes wide in shock. "What? Why…? Why isn't my power coming out?"

Seeing his chance, the soldier lunged forward, sword outstretched.

Growling, Shayla swung up her sword, wincing as the impact strained her shoulder. "Shit…" she muttered as she barely dodged another incoming blade. -_There's something wrong…I can't seem to move any of my muscles…!_-she scowled. What the hell was going on?

She heard a yell and looked up to see a blade coming at her.

Fumbling, she grasped her sword and tried to block the blow, even though she knew it was too late.

CLANG!!!

She stared as red flooded into her vision. Was she dead…? Then she realized that...well…she wasn't dead, and the 'red' that was in front of her seemed to be moving.

"You are SO retarded," Bakura's voice sounded above her.

And then she realized, somewhat embarrassedly, that the 'red' was Bakura's shirt.

"Eh?" she asked, blinking.

"I TOLD you that you were going to mess things up," he smirked, cutting down several guards. "And what happened to all those sword fighting lessons I gave you? Did you forget everything I've taught you?"

"No…Just…For some reason, my power won't come out anymore…"

"WHAT?"

"No matter how hard I try to call it forth, nothing will respond. I think it has something to do with the 'last waking dream' I just had. As soon as that 'dream' was over, something seemed to hit me and all my power just…well, DRAINED from me." Shayla explained as she and Bakura stood back-to-back, swords out.

"Well, maybe this is that 'chance' your _Ka_ was talking about. Try to draw out you 'true power' while I hold these bastards off!" Bakura yelled at her.

"It's impossible!" She yelled back. "I can't even feel—"

A scream cut her off in mid-sentence. "NOOO! PHARAOH!!!"

She looked up in time to see Pharaoh Akumnunkanon fall, a sword impaling him through the chest. Something constricted in her own chest and her eyes widened in horror. "No…" she murmured unconsciously.

"Hey, you should pay attention to your opponents!" A guard yelled as he bore onto her.

In one fluid movement, she ran him through with her sword. As the man slumped to the ground, a look of surprise plastered on his face, she said in a deathly cold voice, "Don't underestimate me, filth." Her eyes both started glowing red, and a strange air started blowing around her.

"Lost her magic, my ass," Bakura growled.

But Shayla raised her sword, the opal in the eye of Horus glowing brightly. "I call upon thee, guardian of darkness, break the seal and release that which has been confined for centuries!" She yelled.

The opal flashed once, and power flooded into her body, radiating off her with such force it knocked the guards several feet backwards.

Expressionless, she walked towards the platform where the Royal family was surrounded by guards, cutting down anyone who got in her way without even flinching. "I'm going to settle this once and for all today," she said quietly, not even wavering when she saw the Queen of Upper Egypt sliced into two before her eyes.

"SHAYLA!!!!" A voice called out desperately. "SHAYLA, I'M BEGGING YOU!! PLEASE WAKE UP! LOOK AROUND YOU!!!!"

"Prince, please, come with us," the guards yelled, trying to restrain the struggling young man.

"LET ME GO! I CAN'T LEAVE SHAYLA IN THIS MOB BY HERSELF!!"

"Atemu, just FORGET about her!" Kali screamed. "The Shayla you know is dead! This 'Shayla' wants to kill you! So just forget about Shayla already and let's leave!!! I don't want to loose you!" She clung onto the Prince's arm and tried dragging him towards the safety of the inner palace.

"STOP IT!!! SHAYLA!!!!!!!!" Atemu continued to call as Shayla cut down man after man without even flinching.

Then, slowly, as if time were moving through thick syrup, Shayla turned to look at him.

He gasped.

Her face was smeared with blood, her eyes dead and expressionless, her waist-long, shadow-black hair flying in her face. And her eyes…had turned a deep, rich, blood-scarlet color.

Even so, she looked beautiful…

-_She's gorgeous… just like a Goddess of the Dead…_ -Atemu thought. (A/N: Note, there wasn't reallya Goddess of the Dead in Egyptian Mythology. It's only used here to compare her beauty to a Goddess's, who, in case some people are willing to argue, are usually drop-dead gorgeous. I put in 'dead' at the end because she's um…kind of smeared and splattered with blood, giving her a 'deathly' look…you get my idea.)

Slowly, she walked towards him, one poised step after another.

Two men jumped her from behind. She cut them down with her power without even moving a spare muscle.

And still she continued to walk toward him at that nerve-wracking pace.

"SHAYLA!!! Snap out of it!!! Please, try to remember!!!! I'm begging you!! Remember me!!!!" Atemu called out to her over the commotion surrounding them. "Please, remember me!!!"

Shayla hesitated. Blinking twice, she looked at him. "A…temu…?" She asked quietly.

Although he couldn't be sure, Atemu was sure she had said his name. "That's right!!" He shouted, shoving several guards off him and walking towards Shayla, only to get restrained again. But he ignored that. "That's right! That's my name! Wake up, Shayla, and come back!"

She put a hand to her head and shook it. "No… Stop screwing with my head!!!" She hollered. "I don't know you at all! I can't remember you if there's nothing of you to remember!!!" The glow of her power slowly receded and she swayed on her feet. "I don't…" She stumbled forward.

"Shayla!" Two voices yelled in unison.

In a flash, Bakura was next to her and caught her by the waist as she fell.

"Do I have to save you every time?" He growled at her.

The girl chuckled slightly. "Thanks, Bakura."

She slowly got up as her head cleared and turned to face the Prince. She looked normal now, no emotionless eyes, no surge of power. Just her scarlet eyes staring intently at him. "I'll make this clear one last time, Your Majesty," She said clearly.

It seemed as if all the chaos around them disappeared and it was only the three of them standing in the room.

"I am NOT Shaylana Isis Gydion, and I do NOT love you," Shayla stated distinctly, eyes hard. "And if you need further proof of that, I can give it to you."

She turned slightly, reached up, and kissed Bakura on the lips.

* * *

**ATEMU**

He stared as Shayla turned and kissed Bakura fully on the lips. The thief seemed startled at first, but quickly melted underneath Shayla's touch.

Everything slammed down on him like a hammer.

-_No way. I know for a fact that Shayla despises Bakura almost as much as she did me. There is no way that Shayla would have done such a…_–He stopped. Shayla would never have done such a thing…unless she wasn't really Shayla.

His chest tightened painfully and his breathing became slightly labored. –_No way…after holding onto hope for so long…after waiting so long, this girl isn't Shayla?_ –

Slowly, the girl broke away from Bakura and looked at Atemu, smirking. "See, Your Highness? There is no way that I can possibly be your lover." She moved closer to Bakura and he put an arm around her, startling her. –_Um…isn't Bakura taking this a little TOO seriously?_ –She thought.

"Well, _Your Highness_," she said, "Time to say goodbye."

She unsheathed her sword, walked towards him and placed her sword at his neck.

He stared at her, eyes wide with disbelief. "Sh…Shayla…"

She smiled a real smile. She didn't smirk; there was no malicious look in her eyes. She just smiled.

"Goodbye…Atemu."

* * *

Kiahna: Dun-dun-DUN!!!! OH no…what happens?

Christina: (Holds gun to Kiahna's head) Kiahna, I took shooting lessons. Write, if you don't want to die.)

Kiahna: Don't kill me!! I haven't seen Pirates 3 yet!!!

Christina: (with the aura of a murderer) Then WRITE.

Kiahna: OK, OK..

* * *

Shayla drew up her sword and slashed at his neck.

BAM!!

Something struck her in the stomach and threw her backwards into Bakura. When she looked up, she saw the Priest with the Millenium Ring standing a few feet away, hand outstretched, power blazing around him.

"Heh," she smiled. "This'll be interesting." She drew magic stored in the opal again and faced the Priest.

"Mahaado!" Atemu called. "Stop! You'll get yourself killed! You never knew before, but Shayla had immense amounts of magic! And this Shayla can control that magic ten times better than the Shayla you knew could!"

"Shayla had no magic!" Mahaado growled. "I would have sensed it!"

"Unless the bearer has more magic than you and was trying to hide it," Shayla corrected, leering at him.

"Shayla, stop this," Bakura called. "You're doing something foolish again! Stop!"

"Why should I?" Shayla asked, childishly stubborn.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ACT LIKE A SPOILED THREE YEAR OLD???" Bakura roared. "I'M TELLING YOU, THIS IS A BAD IDEA! NOW LISTEN TO ME AND LET'S GO BEFORE SOMETHING ELSE HAPPENS!!"

"LIKE WHAT? WHAT CAN HAPPEN, BESIDES ME KILLING THESE BASTARDS OFF AND—"

"ATEMU!! LOOK OUT!!" Kali's voice shrieked.

The two turned and saw a swordsman bear down on Atemu, who was stripped of weapons.

Time stopped. There was no way Mahaado or any of the guards would get to the Prince in time.

"This is the end of the dynasty of this royal line!" The swordsman shouted, bringing his sword down.

"No! Prince!" Mahaado yelled, running towards Atemu.

But too late…

…Because Shayla was already there to take the blow for him.

* * *

Kiahna: Well, A little late, and a little short. But you all can live with that, no?

Christina: Wait. What? Did Shayla just kiss Bakura? And did you just kill Shayla?

Kiahna: Yep! And Yep!

Christina: Oh my gosh, Shayla kissing Bakura just totally made my world.

Kiahna: Good. And Morgan can make your life.

Christina: MORGAN BROWN!!! Argh! She owns!!!! Anyways, since Shayla's dead, does that mean the story's over?

Kiahna: Um…no… Wait. Where's my Yami?

Y-Kiahna: (sulking)

Kiahna: What's wrong?

Y-Kiahna: (sniffle) You…killed Shayla… (sniffle.) And my name…was changed AGAIN!! (sob)

Kiahna and Christina: Is that all?

Y-Kiahna: This story is my life!!! You completely ruined it!!!

Kiahna: HEY!! I did NOT ruin this story!! Besides, you're in all my other stories too!

Y-Kiahna: But, but—

Christina: Poke!

Kiahna: Poke!

Christina: No you didn't! I did you first!

Kiahna: Yeah, that's what HE said.

Christina: OK…Morgan!!! (runs to Morgan)

Kiahna: Anyways, Now that big testing is over, I might have more time to update and type. Quick early heads up: When the middle of June comes around, I'll be going to China for a month, so don't be expecting any updates then. Well, I want to say thanks to all my reviewers and now, please review!!!


End file.
